Dobrodružství zaklínače Orlina
by korbel05
Summary: first story, for now only in czech. Maybe will be translated to english, if I will find someone who can do it.
1. Kovirský let

Rád bych poděkoval Elišce Hyánkové za beta četbu a korekturu a uživatelce fanfiction Eileniessa za inspiraci. Pokud se povídka bude líbit, je možné, že budou i pokračování. Nechte koment v čem bych se mohl zlepšit.

* * *

I.

Začalo svítat. Les se probouzel a ptáci začínali zpívat. Potůček u cesty pod kopcem bublal a vléval se malého jezírka s ostrovem uprostřed. Na druhé straně jezírka se tyčila skála, a pokud by někdo přišel blíže, mohl uvidět pod skalním převisem vyhaslé ohniště a zbytky tábora.

Po cestě se blížil nepříliš vysoký, hnědovlasý muž na mladé ryzce. Vypadal jako obyčejný pocestný, oblečený do hnědé kazajky, kožených kalhot a vysokých bot stejné barvy. Jedinou zvláštností byl meč, který měl dotyčný na zádech.

Pozorovali ho, jel klidně, jakoby si byl jistý, že se mu nemůže nic stát, avšak netušil ještě, jak moc se mýlí. Oni byli nejtvrdší parta v kraji, i místní stráže se před nimi třásli strachy a tento les byl jejich území již hodně dlouho.

„Tak co, sundáme ho?" Zeptal se jeden z banditů jejich vůdce. „Je to snadná kořist, ale nevypadá, že by byl moc bohatej, nebude lepší počkat na něco většího?" Vůdce banditů neodpovídal, pozoroval muže jedoucího po cestě, očividně v dobré náladě a bez starostí, neboť si broukal nějakou písničku.

Bandité čekali, věděli, že bez rozkazu svého vůdce nesmí zaútočit. Až příliš dobře si pamatovali na přepadení, kdy zaútočili okamžitě a vůz, o kterém si mysleli, že je plný zboží byl plný po zuby ozbrojených vojáků, kteří na ně připravili past. Tenkrát přišli o polovinu chlapů a jen tak tak stihli utéct.

Vůdce banditů se rozhlédl po svých lidech a viděl na nich, co potřeboval.

 _Chtějí konečně nějakou zábavu, za poslední tři dny jsme nepotkali ani jednoho ubohého chasníka co by šel na dříví._

Bandita se rozhodl, pohybem ruky dal signál, a jeho lidé se potichu začali přesouvat do pozic vhodných pro přepadení. Měli v tom již léta praxe.

Byli již téměř připraveni, když muž zastavil koně a promluvil: „Pánové, nechci žádné problémy. Nechte mě v klidu projet a nikomu se nic nestane, v opačném případě jste všichni mrtví."

Velitel banditů se zarazil. _Jak o nás ten zmetek ví, nemohl nás přece vidět ani slyšet._  
„Kamaráde, promiň, nic proti tobě nemám, ale to víš, člověk musí být z něčeho živ," pronesl klidně vůdce a dal pokyn svým lidem.

Jeden z banditů se vrhnul ke klisně a ani nepostřehl záblesk meče, který cizinec během okamžiku vytasil a rozsekl banditovi hrdlo.

Země se zbarvila krví a chrčící bandita se svalil na zem. Muž seskočil z koně, odrazil ránu druhého bandity a rychlou piruetou unikl z dosahu zbraní dvou dalších.  
Muž odepnul svůj plášť a zaujal bojový postoj. „Pánové já proti vám opravdu nic nemám, ale přepadat slušné pocestné je špatné, víte to?"

Bandité se podívali na sebe, potom na muže, a společně se na něj vrhli. Muž znovu zavířil v piruetě, během otočky přesnou ranou prořízl krční tepnu jednoho z banditů a vrazil do druhého. Náhle přilétl šíp a zabodnul se muži do boku.

„Ha! Myslel sis, že jsme úplní hlupáci, kteří útočí bez plánu?" Zakřičel jejich vůdce. „Víš, původně jsme tě chtěli jen okrást o všechno, co máš, ale rozhodl sis hrát na hrdinu, takže tě radši zabijeme."

 _K čertu, toho lučištníka jsem si nevšiml, opravdu asi stárnu_. Muž si vytrhnul šíp z boku, zakřičel bolestí smíšenou se vztekem a vrhnul se do útoku. Meč se mihnul vzduchem a jeden z banditů se skácel mrtvý dříve, než si toho stačil všimnout. Další se ho pokusil obejít a zaútočit z boku nebo zezadu, muž ho viděl koutkem oka a zároveň slyšel hvizd šípu rozrážející vzduch. Bleskurychle uskočil a šíp, který ho jen o vlas minul, se zabořil druhému banditovi do hrdla.

„Ty hovado! Střílíš do vlastních, šňupnul sis fisstechu nebo si jen úplnej blbec," křičel velitel banditů.

Lučištník znovu natáhl luk, vypustil na muže další šíp a uviděl něco, co ještě nikdy v životě neviděl. Muž zaujal postoj a mečem odrazil šíp za letu.

„Odrazil ho, odrazil šíp v letu! To žádný člověk nedokáže, je to démon!"

Vůdce jen koukal s otevřenou pusou, pak se vzpamatoval a zaútočil. Ťal svou sekerou po muži, který ji lehce zablokoval mečem, zvláštně složil prsty a banditu náhle srazil proud vzduchu k zemi.

 _Kurva, čaroděj. Na koho jsme to narazili_.

Lučištník, který viděl, jak vůdce padl pod nárazem, zahodil luk a utíkal.

 _Pokud budu mít štěstí, zmizím a vrátím se ráno_ , myslel si bandita, zatímco prchal.

Vůdce se sbíral ze země, rozhlédl se, a uviděl, že je sám. Všichni jeho lidé leželi mrtví okolo a lučištník byl pryč.

Muž se k němu blížil, bandita se natáhnul pro sekeru, která mu vyletěla z ruky, ale muž ji jen odkopnul.

„Říkal jsem, že mě máte nechat v klidu projet," řekl muž a namířil špičku meče banditovi na hrdlo.  
„Slitování, šlechetnej pane, nechtěl jsem vás okrást, to oni, moji muži mě přinutili, mně jste se zdál příliš chudej."

„Tvoji muži jsou mrtví, nebo se posraný krčí někde v křoví a doufají, že je nebudu hledat," řekl muž a zamračil se, když začal cítit brnění v nohou.

Muž stál nad banditou, rozepnul si límec a bandita uviděl, že se mu na krku houpá stříbrný medailon ve tvaru hlavy Gryfa.

Bandita vyvalil oči a začal drkotat zuby ve strachu. Muž se na něj podíval, usmál se a zeptal: „Víš, co znamená ten medailon?"

„A… Ano vzácný pane, jste zaklínač," řekl bandita a hlas se mu strachy třásl.

„Ano jsem, přesněji zaklínač ze školy Gryfa, jmenuji se Orlin a teď tě zabiju." S těmito slovy muž podřízl banditovi hrdlo a vzápětí padl na kolena.

Doplazil se k potůčku, opláchl si obličej a zavrčel bolestí, do nohou dostával hrozné křeče. Sáhnul si na bok a bolest mu projela celým tělem. Pokusil si umýt ruku od krve, když v tom ucítil v krvi jed.

 _K čertu, otrávený šíp. Co s tím teď, žluvu mám v brašnách a sotva se plazím_.

Vší silou se doplazil ke koni, z posledních sil z něj sundal své brašny a vyndal malou lahvičku plnou žluté tekutiny. Začal pít, nohy již vůbec necítil a zbytek těla už také vypovídal službu.

 _Kruci to je humus, proč nikdo nevymyslel něco, aby ty lektvary chutnaly alespoň trochu líp._ Zkřivil obličej odporem.

Dopil obsah lahvičky, zhluboka se nadechl a omdlel.

* * *

II.

„Chlapče, hej chlapče, neusínej mi tu. Do školy je daleko a nemysli si, že celou cestu prospíš. Vím sice, že jsi už dva dny nespal, ale to tě neomlouvá. Zaklínač to musí vydržet." Chlapec se podíval za sebe a viděl černovlasého muže s mečem na zádech, který ho přidržoval v sedle. „Jak se vlastně jmenuješ," zeptal se muž. „Orlin," odpověděl hoch. Pokoušel se udržet otevřené oči, ale po chvíli vše pohltila tma.

Byl v obrovské místnosti, pravděpodobně v hradním sklepení, slunce již týden neviděl a klepal se zimou. Společně s ním bylo v místnosti dvanáct dalších chlapců, podobného věku, podle pohledu od pěti do osmi let. Všichni byli vyděšení a jejich příběhy byly podobné. Buď je rodiče odevzdali zaklínačům jako platbu, nebo je zaklínač prostě sebral v příkopě u cesty vyhladovělé k smrti, či je odevzdali rady měst, když byli chyceni při krádežích, nejčastěji jídla.

V zámku zarachotil klíč. Orlin se podíval na dveře a viděl, že muž, který ho přivezl, vstoupil do místnosti. Sjel pohledem vyděšené chlapce a řekl: „pojďte, nastal čas, abyste se seznámili s velmistrem naší školy. Řekne vám, kde jste a co se s vámi stane. Dobře poslouchejte, protože není znám tím, že by někdy něco opakoval."

Chlapci ho následovali ze sklepení po dlouhých, točitých schodech na nádvoří. Hoch se rozhlédl, byl na čtvercovém nádvoří a vpravo viděl obrovskou budovu zapuštěnou do skály, obrovské dvoukřídlé dveře, nad kterými byli dva balkony nad sebou. Ve skále byla vytesaná okna se zasazenými okenicemi a z několika oken se linulo světlo.

„Ticho! Štěbetáte jak hejno hus. Postavte se do řady a klid," umlčel chlapce černovlasý zaklínač.

Dvoukřídlé dveře se náhle otevřely a z nich vyšel starý, prošedivělý muž. Přes obličej měl obrovskou jizvu táhnoucí se od kořene, kdysi zlomeného nosu, přes pravou tvář až na krk. Pravé ucho mu chybělo a jeho kočičí oči vzbuzovaly strach.

„Jsem Bohdan z Lan Exteru, velmistr školy Gryfa. Během následujících měsíců podstoupíte prvotní výcvik a ti nejlepší z vás se stanou zaklínači, našimi bratry. Více vám poví váš preceptor, Zderad, který se stane vaším novým otcem," ukázal na černovlasého zaklínače, stojícího vedle něj. Následně se otočil a vrátil se zpět do budovy, zjevně se nestarajíc o další osud chlapců.

Zderad se otočil na chlapce a usmál se. „Je čas hoši, zapamatujte si, že se z vás mají stát zaklínači. Zaklínač nezná slabost a nezná bolest! Váš výcvik bude mít tři fáze, první začne již dnes. Čeká vás výcvik šermu společně se zvláštní dietou. Následně proběhne zkouška trav."

Orlin si všiml, že Zderad se zmínil o třech fázích, ale oznámil jen dvě. Proč neřekl, co se bude dít po zkoušce trav, to nedokázal chlapec pochopit, tušil však, že se to brzy dozví.

* * *

Zaklínač se probral, cítil bolest v boku. Podíval se okolo sebe a viděl svého koně, pijícího opodál z potůčku u cesty. Kolem něj leželi mrtví bandité a on sám ležel v kaluži krve.

 _Kde to sakra jsem, co se stalo?_ Pak si vzpomněl. _Přepadení, banditi, hnusný lučištník na kopci, lučištník, kterého jsem si nevšiml. Otrávený šíp a… zatraceně to je krve._

Zaklínač se pokusil vstát, ale nohy ho neposlouchaly. Cítil boj, který v jeho těle sváděla žluva s jedem. Zapřel se tedy rukama a plazil se k brašnám ležícím nedaleko. Z brašny vytáhl lahvičku, bezpečně poznal vlaštovku, lektvar, který mu již tolikrát zachránil život. Odzátkoval lahvičku a vypil obsah. _Alespoň to chutná trochu lépe než žluva_ , stačil si pomyslet, než znovu omdlel.

* * *

„Tak chlapci, tohle je stopa. Každá zaklínačská škola má takovou, nejdelší je ve škole vlka v Kaer Morhen, ale ta naše je taky zajímavá. Jistě se vám všem bude líbit," usmál se Zderad.

Orlin se podíval na téměř neznatelnou stezku, ztrácející se mezi stromy. Na povel Zderada se rozběhnul. Neuběhl to celé, rozhodně ne první den. Stopa byla opravdu náročná, spousta strmých svahů, klád a překážek. Odhadoval, že celá stopa může být tak míli dlouhá a když přiběhl, měl pocit, že se na místě pozvrací. Zderad stál a smál se. „Vidím hochu, že se ti stopa líbí, když funíš, jak kdybys byl s ženskou v posteli. To je moc dobře, budeš ji totiž běhat každý den."

Zderad se otočil k ostatním, kteří doběhli dříve „pro dnešek by to stačilo, pojďte, ukážu vám Dormitorium."

Vedl je skrz bránu za první okruh hradeb. Na tomto prvním nádvoří byly jen dílny, kovárna, stáje a sklady. Když prošli skrze menší bránu na druhé nádvoří, uviděli starší chlapce cvičící pod dohledem vlastních mistrů boj s mečem na kůlech vzdálených od sebe jeden krok s obrovskou, na řetězu svisle zavěšenou kládou, houpající se příčně přes kůly. Na kůlech stáli proti sobě dva starší chlapci s meči v rukou a doslova tančili kolem klády.

„Tomuhle se říká kyvadlo, cvičit na něm budete, až trochu zesílíte," řekl Zderad, když viděl, jak zírají na mladé zaklínače na kůlech. „Ještě se vám bude líbit větrník a hřeben, ale ty uvidíte až časem." Následně pokynul rukou a vedl je dále.

Vstoupili dvoukřídlími dveřmi do hlavní budovy ve skále. Objevila se před nimi chodba s dveřmi na každé straně, ústící do velkého sálu s klenbou podpíranou sloupy a stěnami pokrytými malbami gryfů a zaklínačů.

Zderad je provedl sálem až na druhou stranu, prošli dalšími dveřmi a dorazili k točitému schodišti.

Po schodech vyšli do prvního patra, kde bylo dvanáct postelí, a každá postel měla u nohou jednu malou truhlici.

„Vítejte v dormitoriu, zde budete spát a věřte, stane se to tu vaší nejoblíbenější místností na celém hradě. Po zkoušce trav se přesunete do menšího pokoje o patro víše," oznámil jim Zderad a každému přesně přidělil postel.

Po tom, co Zderad zhasnul svíce osvětlující celou místnost jen pohybem ruky, a odešel, začali chlapci probírat události posledního dne.

„Já se na té stopě málem přerazil," přiznal se rudovlasý chlapec s obličejem plným pih. „Jsi prostě hrozně nešikovnej," odpověděl mu druhý, který, ležící nejdále od okna už ve tmě ani nebyl vidět. „To já jsem to proběhnul celé bez problému, často jsem musel běhat podobné věci, když mě pronásledovala městská stráž, případně obchodník s karabáčem," hlásil třetí.

„Proč myslíte, že nás po zkoušce trav přestěhují do menšího pokoje? Myslíte, že nás bude míň," zeptal se Orlin. „To je jasné, ne každý projde zkouškou trav," důležitě poučoval rudovlasý. „A co myslíte, že se stane s těmi, co zkouškou neprojdou," zeptal se znovu Orlin. „Co by se s nimi stalo, pošlou je zpět, odkud je přivezli, to je jasné, co jiného s nimi, ti se nehodí na zaklínače," odpověděl mu znovu rudovlasý.

* * *

Zaklínač se znovu probral, bolest i paralýza polevila a po kontrole zjistil, že rána od šípu se zahojila. Zaklínač však stále byl příliš slabý a i přes jeho obrovsky rychlou regeneraci potřeboval odpočinek.

Podíval se na nebe a podle slunce usoudil, že proležel v bezvědomí větší část dne. Zapískal a jeho klisna se vynořila zpoza křoví, a radostně vrazila hlavou do zaklínače.

„Vím holka, nevypadal jsem dobře že, ale už je to v pořádku," pohladil zaklínač klisnu po hlavě, zavěsil brašny zpět na místo, sebral ze země plášť, který sbalil a řemenem připevnil k sedlu, vyhoupnul se do sedla a zamířil dál po cestě k jezírku. Objel jezírko a u skály na druhé straně jeho nadlidsky citlivý čich zachytil pach spáleného dřeva.

 _Spálené dřevo? Ale pach není silný, tudíž dřeva nebylo mnoho… ohniště? Kde je ohniště, tam je tábor, a kde je tábor, tam jsou lidé. Bude lépe se tam podívat_.

Odbočil z cesty, objel křoviny a uviděl zbytky ohniště. Když přijel ještě blíže, uviděl vchod do jeskyně. Slezl z koně a vytasil meč z pochvy na zádech. Vstoupil do jeskyně a jeho zorničky se samy přizpůsobily tmě.

Uviděl velkou místnost, plno poházených kůží a na druhé straně jeskyně záblesk. Jeskyně byla prázdná, a když přešel na druhou stranu, uviděl dýku. Zavrčel vztekem, poznal svou dýku, kterou mu zabavili stráže ve městě minulý den. Prý jen do zástavy, aby se zastavil na strážnici, až bude odcházet. Hlupáci, byli zabití bandity jen chvilku po tom, co odešel. Pochopil, že se nachází v táboře banditů, které ráno pobil.

Rozhodl se, že tábora využije, zastrčil si dýku zpět do pouzdra na opasku a vyšel z jeskyně. Přišel k vyhaslému ohništi, naučeným pohybem ruky zapálil zbytky dřeva v ohništi, a ze sedlových brašen vyndal kus slaniny a starého chleba. _Poslední kousek, potřebuji už konečně najít nějakou slušnou zakázku_.

Zatímco žvýkal slaninu s chlebem, zadíval se do ohně a vzpomínal na své sny, které se mu zdáli během jeho bezvědomí. Znal je, věděl, že jsou to vzpomínky, vzpomínky na chlapce, se kterými začal svůj výcvik, na dvanáct chlapců, ze kterých se jen tři staly zaklínači. Jeden se zabil na stopě, uklouzl, spadl z klády a zlomil si vaz. Druhý v zimě zakopnul a zřítil se z hradeb. Deset se jich dostalo ke zkoušce trav, jen on a dva další zkoušku přežili. Zderad jim tenkrát řekl, že jsou ti nejlepší, ale on si nejlepší nepřipadal. Ještě dlouho se budil hrůzou, když slyšel křik ostatních, těch, kteří nebyli tak dobří, jak Zderad často říkával.

Po zkoušce je nechali dva dny v posteli, aby se vzpamatovali, pak je přestěhovali o patro výše, kde byla místnost mnohem menší a byli v ní jen tři postele. Tenkrát pochopil, proč jim Zderad říkal, že je přestěhují až po zkoušce, pochopil, jak byl rudovlasý chlapec, nyní jeden z jeho bratrů s kočičíma očima, naivní, když prohlašoval, že je pošlou zpět, odkud je sebrali. Vzpomínal také na třetí fázi výcviku, na znamení a alchymii. Zatímco znamení používal často a rád, alchymii nesnášel. Vždy nadával na chuť elixírů a odporné stavy, které prožíval, když elixír přestal účinkovat. Věděl však, že bez elixírů by byl již dávno mrtvý. Alchymie byla nutná, pokud měl jako zaklínač přežít, což ovšem neměnilo nic na tom, jak moc ji nesnášel. Jediné co měl na elixírech rád, byl jejich alkoholový základ, ale ten raději pil bez dalších bylinných přísad.

Když dojedl, pocítil obrovskou únavu, vlaštovka a žluva mu sice zachránili život, ale i zaklínač si potřeboval odpočinout. Chtěl si lehnout a spát, ale měl obavu, aby se neobjevil lučištník, který ráno utekl. Rozhodl se tedy odpočinout si jen meditací, kdy stále vnímal okolí. Kleknul si proti ohni a svůj meč si položil na kolena.

Z meditace se probral ráno, vcelku odpočatý klečel před vyhaslým ohništěm. Už se chystal odejít, když zaslechl zapraskání větvičky. Otočil se s mečem připraveným rozdávat rány a uviděl lučištníka, který se třásl strachy.

„Nezabíjejí mě, pane zaklínač," téměř brečel lučištník. „Já jen dělal, co mě šéf nařídil. Už nikdy, nikdy v životě nebudu krást a loupit."

„Co tady děláš?"

„Jen… jen jsem si šel vzít svou deku, abych mohl zmizet někam daleko," koktal chlap strachy.

Zaklínač sjel pohledem na zemi klečícího a brečícího chlapa. _Co bych měl udělat_ , říkal si.

 _K čertu, zaklínači nemají mít žádné emoce, nemají projevovat lítost. Stačí, že jsem se minule slitoval nad sedlákem, který se mě pokusil podvést při placení._

 _P_ řemýšlel co udělat a po chvíli se rozhodl.

„Víš hochu, pláčeš před špatnou osobou, zaklínači nemají emoce, tudíž neznají ani slitování," řekl zaklínač a jedinou ranou srazil chlapovi hlavu.

 _Navíc si mě střelil ty zmetku_ , pomyslel si ještě.

Zastrčil meč zpět do pochvy, ze zvyku ještě prohledal tábořiště. Jediné užitečné věci co našel, byly dvě jablka, jedno snědl a druhé dal své kobyle, která radostně zařehtala a pokusila se jablko sníst i s jeho prsty. Poplácal kobylu po krku, nasedl a vrátil se na cestu, ze které včera odbočil.

* * *

III.

Cesta se za lesem napojovala na královskou silnici. Zaklínač věděl, že na královské silnici práci nenajde, ale směřoval tam, kam potřeboval, jel stále na jih.

Bylo už kolem poledního, když vyjel na kopec a pod sebou uviděl vesničku. Pohladil klisnu po hlavě a začal na ní mluvit: „Vesnička, spíše větší usedlost, ale práce by tam pro mne být mohla. Něco bych snědl, ty taky holka, že? A nějaké ty peníze by se taky hodily. Potřebuju díru od toho šípu v kazajce zašít, boty od bahna vyčistit, a kdyby měli vlastní bylinkářku, vůbec bych se nezlobil. To víš holka, dopil sem poslední vlaštovku, a kdo se má pořád shánět po těch bylinkách. Zkusím to tam a uvidím, třeba budou něco potřebovat. A když ne, tak by mě alespoň mohli nasměrovat." S tím zaklínač obrátil koně a zamířil do vesnice.

Dorazil do vesnice a zeptal se prvního člověka, kterého potkal, kde najde starostu. Člověk, zarostlý chlap, smrdící hnojem, se podíval na zaklínače. Prohlédl si ho od bot až k hlavě a zadíval se do jeho kočičích očí.

„A kterejpak vy jste, neznám vás a vůbec se mě nelíbíte. Takový divný voči máte, jako kočka. A co je to za nápad tahat meč na zádech, chlape dyť vy jste hotovej šašek!"

Zaklínač přešel urážku a zopakoval svou otázku: „Pane řekněte, kde bych našel starostu, a prosím jděte ode mne dál, smrdíte hnojem, že se to nedá vydržet."

„Kdo tu smrdí hnojem ty dvounohej kocoure, zkus si spát v prasečím chlívku a uvidíš, jak budeš smrdět ty," rozeřval se chlap na celou vesnici.

Místní lidé začali vykukovat z domů, co že se to vlastně děje.

„U svaté Melitelé, starej Sláva měl zase špičku, jen se koukněte, jak vypadá, a ještě na pocestný huláká. Hej Slávo, zavři klapačku nebo ti ji rozbiju," zařval kovář, který vylezl z dílny.

Sláva, jak se zjevně chlap jmenoval, vypadal, že měl opravdu špičku. Zaklínač se už párkrát napil, a jak on sám říkal, společensky se unavil, ale Sláva vypadal, že má kocovinu toho nejvyššího řádu.

„Šak koukněte lidi co to je za pocestnýho, vypadá jak vrah, nebo nějakej řezník. Kazajka celá od krve, meč nosí na zádech, jako by byl někdo extra, a ještě takový divný voči má, jak kocour nebo co."

Zaklínače už to přestávalo bavit. Otočil se a zamířil ke kovárně s úmyslem zeptat se na starostu kováře.

„Hej ty, kocoure! Já s tebou ještě neskončil, co si chtěl říct tím, že smrdím hnojem? Jestli máš nějakej problém, vyřešíme ho hned a tady." S tím Sláva praštil zaklínače do boku a zrovna si vybral ten, který byl včera prostřelený.

Zaklínač, i když do teď trpělivý, se rozzuřil. Bolest v sotva zahojeném boku se po ráně znovu ozvala, otočil se, a jedinou dobře mířenou ranou poslal Slávu k zemi.

„Nebudeš mě věřit chlape, ale ten bok mě po včerejšku dost bolí, ještě na mě šáhni a udělám z tebe sekanou," křičel zaklínač, kopající do Slávy, který ležel na zemi, nyní již téměř bez známek života.

Zaklínač zuřil, ale dával pozor, aby slyšel Slávův dech. Věděl, že pokud by ho zabil, mohl by se v lepším případě s nějakou prací rozloučit. V horším případě by na něj mohli vyrazit místní s jejich oblíbenými zbraněmi, jako byli vidle, kosy, cepy a různé jiné pomůcky obyčejných lidí, používající se při snaze vyhnat z vesnice nežádoucí návštěvníky. Ne jednou se mu stalo, že ho místní lidé vyhnali, jen co viděli jeho oči. A téměř vždy k tomu používali tyto pomůcky.

Když zaklínač viděl, že se Sláva již nehýbá, uklidnil se několika hlubokými nádechy, jak se to naučil během svého výcviku. Potom vykročil ke kovárně.

Zabušil na dveře dílny s tím, že pracující kovář by slušné ťukání stejně neslyšel.

„Dál," ozvalo se z dílny a zaklínač vešel. Pracující kovář ani nezvedl oči od kovadliny a jen se zeptal: „Co Sláva, dal jste mu po hubě, nebo to budu muset udělat sám?"

„Sláva leží na návsi, žije, ale ještě chvíli se neprobere. Protože od něj sem odpověď nedostal, zeptám se vás. Kde najdu místního starostu?"

„Jó, náš fojt, toho najdete v tom velkým domě na návsi, řekl bych, že svým vystoupením a řevem jste už určitě získal jeho pozornost."

„Děkuji, jsem rád, že jsem narazil na slušného člověka, to víte, moc jich už po světě nezbývá," řekl zaklínač a odešel z kovárny.

Na návsi jen překročil nehybně ležícího Slávu a zamířil do největšího domu ve vesnici. Sotva otevřel dveře, uslyšel hluboký hlas: „Copak jsou zač vašnosto, že mě lidi mlátí na návsi za bílého dne?"

„Vy jste zdejší fojt? A jinak lidi mlátím, pokud si začnou, tak jako Sláva, a většinou taky dopadají jako Sláva."

„Ale vašnosto, Sláva vás jen přátelsky pošťuchoval, a vy jste ho zkopal do bezvědomí, takhle se uvádíte všude, kam přijedete?"

„Ne, většinou se uvádím tím, že zajdu nejprve za místním starostou, nebo se podívám na vývěsku na návsi, kterou tu ovšem nemáte. Což mě přivádí k původnímu dotazu, jste místní fojt nebo ne? Pokud ne, alespoň mě řekněte, kde ho najdu."

„Jej pane, vy jste netrpělivý, ano jsem místní fojt a než se s vámi budu bavit dále, mám na vás pár otázek. Třeba jak se vlastně jmenujete, proč nosíte meč na zádech a proč máte oči jako kočka, nikdá v životě jsem neviděl někoho jako vy."

„Pane fojt, na co mám odpovědět dříve, jmenuji se Orlin, meč na zádech nosím, protože všichni v mém řemesle ho tak nosí, a proč mám kočičí oči, protože jsem zaklínač pane a proto se vás i rovnou ptám, nebyla by tu pro mne nějaká ta práce?"

Fojt v klidu přikyvoval a poslouchal, dokud neuslyšel slovo zaklínač, v tu chvíli vyletěl, jak když do něj střelí.

„Tfuj tfuj, zaklínač. Svatá Melitelé stůj při nás. Bába dycky říkala, že potkat se se zaklínačem je horší než sucho a kobylky. Prašivinu roznáší, ženský pronásleduje všude, kde jen může, když mu člověk práci nabídne, kůži z něj chce sedřít a když nemá na zaplacení, šahá hned po železe. Žádná práce tu pro tebe není, zmiz a už se nikdy nevracej. Máme svých problémů dost, nestojíme o další."

Zaklínač již měl své zkušenosti, viděl, že v této vesnici práci nezíská, zmlácením Slávy jen podpořil místní pověry o zaklínačích a pokud se bude ptát, může se stát, že ho brzy poženou z vesnice s pomocí svých oblíbených pomůcek. Rozhodl se zariskovat a vsadit vše na poslední kartu.

„Pane fojt, vidím, že práci tu pro mne opravdu nemáte, ani mne tu nechce. Jsem na to zvyklý, proto v klidu odejdu a už se nikdy nevrátím, ale řekněte mě alespoň, nevíte o nějaké vesnici v okolí, kde bych nějakou práci našel?"

Zaklínač zariskoval a prohrál. Fojt místo odpovědi vyběhnul z domu a začal vřískat na celou vesnici: „Lidi, lidičky, vědmák přijel, a nechce odejít. Kdo se ho rukou dotkne, ten prašivinu dostane, sebere vám děti, aby další jako je on z nich udělal."

Lidi začali vybíhat z chalup a v rukou měli své oblíbené pomůcky. Zaklínač viděl, že pokud nechce sahat po meči, nesmí ztrácet čas a musí zmizet. Rozběhl se proto ke koni, nasedl a o hladu a bez práce ujížděl z vesnice. Jen tak tak že uniknul vidlím, hozenýma tím, kdysi slušným, kovářem.

„Klid holka, už je dobře," uklidňoval Orlin svou klisnu, když už byl z dohledu vesnice. V břiše mu kručelo, nejen že neměl nic k jídlu, ale i peníze mu docházeli. Navíc o práci již delší dobu ani nezavadil.

 _Měl jsem na toho zmetka použít axii, ale s mým štěstím by mě určitě někdo viděl a mohlo by to dopadnout mnohem hůř. Ale co teď, kde najít něco k jídlu nebo alespoň práci? Pojedu na jih, objedu Malleore a v nejhorším překročím řeku Braa a zamířím do Hengforsu. Podaní krále Nedamira mají vždycky nějaké problémy, tam bych práci najít měl,_ říkal si v duchu zaklínač, když mířil na jih.

* * *

IV.

Zaklínač pokračoval v cestě na jih až do večera. V břiše mu kručelo, ale na to byl vcelku zvyklý, více mu vadila krvavá kazajka.

 _Měl jsem ji vyprat v tom jezírku. Hned po tom co sem tomu lučištníkovi useknul hlavu, proč jsem vždycky tak netrpělivý a na důležité věci zapomínám. Hned jak dorazím k řece, musím se vykoupat a něco k jídlu by se taky hodilo._

Už se stmívalo, když zaklínač vyjel na kopec, a u cesty uviděl stát seník.

„Koukej holka, seník. Já si lehnu, ty se nažereš a bude nám dobře, co na to říkáš?"

Klisna neříkala nic, ale sama vykročila k seníku. „Vidíš, věděl jsem, že si chytrá holka," řekl zaklínač, když viděl, že ji nemusí pobízet.

Byli už skoro u seníku, když se klisna náhle vzepjala na zadní a zaklínače, který na něco takového rozhodně nebyl připravený, shodila ze sedla.

„Au! Ty mrcho, co to do tebe vjelo," nadával zaklínač a pak si všimnul díry v zemi hned za seníkem.

 _Co to může být, kůň by takhle nevyváděl, pokud by necítil něco nebezpečného_ , pomyslel si a tasil svůj meč.

Sotva došel k díře, vyskočilo na něj odporné stvoření s šišatou hlavou, ostrými zuby a dlouhými drápy.

„Smradlavej nekkere, já ti dám plašit mě koně!" Zakřičel zaklínač, když máchnul mečem, nekker byl však rychlejší a odskočil, ceníc zuby a vydávajíc odporné zvuky.

Zaklínač udělal krok vpřed, ale vzápětí přešel do piruety, kterou uhnul vlevo. Akorát včas. Za ním se ze země vynořili další nekkeři a s odpornými zvuky se na něj vrhli.

„Skvělé hnízdo nekkerů, a takové to bylo krásné místo. Bylo a zase bude, tady spím já vy hnusní smradi," křičel zaklínač, nyní již opravdu rozzlobený. Nekkerovi, který ho chtěl rozpárat zezadu, uhnul další piruetou, z piruety přešel rovnou do kotoulu, aby získal vzdálenost a mohl se soustředit. Složil prsty do znamení a další nekker se rozplácnul o neviditelnou bariéru.

„Quen vás chvíli zdrží vy zmetci, dost dlouho na to abyste viděli, jak vám hoří doupě."

Udělal menší skok, kterým se přesunul zpět k doupěti. Složil prsty do znamení a z jeho ruky začal tryskat proud jisker, které lehce podpálily trávu v okolí hnízda. Okolí hnízda začalo kouřit, a z díry se ozval vzteklý řev. Po chvíli vylezl obrovský nekker s lebkou nějakého zvířete na hlavě.

„Fuj ty seš ale hnusák, ty budeš asi šéf co." Zaklínač chtěl udělat piruetu, ale ucítil, jak na něj zezadu skočili dva nekkeři najednou. Vzduch okolo něj zapraskal a znamení zmizelo. Zaklínač místo piruety provedl bleskurychlý úskok a dalším znamením srazil nekkery před sebou k zemi.

Dostal tím čas provést zamýšlenou piruetu, získal rychlost a jeho, jako břitva nabroušená čepel, rozsekla nekkera s lebkou na hlavě na dvě půlky dříve, než si stačil vůbec uvědomit, že by měl odskočit.

Rychle zkontroloval okolí, viděl, že nekkeři se začínají sbírat ze země a jejich hnízdo už hoří jasným plamenem. To stejné, bohužel, uviděli i nekkeři. Vztekle zaprskali a vrhli se na zaklínače.

„Jasně hoši, i mě by naštvalo, kdyby mě hořel domov, ale nebojte, nebude vás to mrzet dlouho. Vyřeším to s vámi hned."

Zaklínač udělal krok vpřed a rychlým úderem odseknul prvnímu nekkerovi ruku, přenesl váhu na druhou nohu a z půlpiruety useknul hlavu druhému. Zbýval jen jeden, který zaprskal a zalezl zpět do země.

„Mě neoblbneš, jen počkej, až vylezeš," řekl zaklínač a uskočil o kus dále. Nekker vyskočil ze země a skočil přesně na místo, kde před chvílí zaklínač stál. S překvapeným skřekem dopadnul místo na zaklínače na zem a zezadu ho vzápětí přišpendlil zaklínačský meč.

 _Zmetci hnusní, proč musí otravovat pokaždé, když se chce člověk v klidu vyspat. Kam jen mně utekl kůň,_ říkal si v duchu zaklínač, zatímco se rozhlížel po okolí.

Svou klisnu uviděl o kus dále, pobíhala sem a tam a vyděšeně řehtala. Zaklínač složil prsty do dalšího znamení, a kůň se téměř okamžitě uklidnil. „Jo axii vždycky pomůže, co já bych bez něj dělal."

Vzal koně za uzdu a vedl ho k seníku. Přivázal koně k seníku, sundal z koně brašny, které hodil na seník a natáhl se vedle nich na seno.

 _Konečně se vyspím, už tři dny jsem nespal_ , pomyslel si a vzpomněl si na slova Zderada: „Zaklínač to musí vydržet!" Uchechtnul se při té vzpomínce, zavřel oči a i přes ukrutný hlad téměř okamžitě usnul.

Hned jak se ráno probudil, pocítil obrovský hlad. _Opravdu bych měl sehnat něco k jídlu_ , pomyslel si, zatímco připevňoval brašny zpět na koně. Nasedl a zamířil na jih, dále k řece Braa.

Jel jen necelou hodinu, když pod sebou uviděl řeku, lesknoucí se v záři vycházejícího slunce.

„Braa, jsme tady holka, čas se vykoupat, vyprat a najít nějakou vesnici se slušnou krčmou."

Zaklínač sjel z kopce a zastavil se v jedné z mnoha zátok, které zde tvořilo koryto řeky. „Tady to bude dobré," řekl zaklínač, slezl z koně a sundal z něj brašny. Potom co odložil brašny pod vrbu, sklánějící se nad řekou, vrátil se ke své klisně a odepnul od sedla dlouhý balík kůže, který odložil a sundal sedlo z klisny, která radostně zařehtala.

Rozmotal balík na břehu řeky, a objevil se před ním jeho známý meč se záštitou zakřivenou směrem ke špičce meče. Vytasil meč a prověřoval jeho stav. Krásná práce, ocelové jádro obložené stříbrem, čepel i záštita ozdobená runami, hlavice ve tvaru dvou hlav gryfa, každá koukající na druhou stranu. Potěšen zjistil, že meč je v naprostém pořádku. Zastrčil ho tedy do pochvy a celý ho zabalil zpět do kůže.

Odepnul si opasek s dýkou a koženou brašničkou s vyrytým gryfem, kde měl nejnutnější a nejcennější věci. Druhý, široký řemen na hrudníku mu přidržoval na zádech meč. Rozepnul přezku, sundal si meč ze zad a vytasil ho. Tento byl vykovaný z meteorické oceli, na čepeli, která byla širší než u stříbrného meče, bylo jen několik run. Záštita byla rovná a na stranách se rozbíhala do kříže. Hlavici tvořil malý kvádr a na každé straně kvádru byl vyrytý gryf ve skoku.

Vzal meč k vodě, navlhčil jednu stranu kusu látky, kterou vytáhnul ze sedlových brašen a začal čistit čepel od zaschlé krve nekkerů.

„Kruci nekkeří krev, sice sem tu čepel otřel o trávu, ale zrovna nekker nejde vůbec dolů," bručel si zaklínač pod vousy, zatímco čistil čepel. Po vyčištění čepele vyndal z brašen malou lahvičku olivového oleje. Namočil druhou stranu látky do oleje a začal leštit čepel.

„Zaklínač se nejdříve stará o svůj meč, teprve potom o své pohodlí," říkával jim vždy Zderad. Usmál se při té vzpomínce.

Když byl meč vyčištěný a naolejovaný, zastrčil ho zpět do pochvy a nechal hadr schnout přehozený na sedle na sluníčku.

Sundal si boty, odmotal onuce z nohou a ohodil je na stranu. Ze sedlových brašen vyndal malý kartáček a začal kartáčovat boty. Věděl, že čistý zevnějšek hodně rozhoduje, zda práci sežene či nikoliv. Také nezapomněl na opilce Slávu z minulé vesnice, který poukázal na jeho krvavou kazajku a oznámil, že vypadá jak vrah a řezník.

Když měl boty vykartáčované a čisté, odložil je na sluníčko vedle sedla a začal prát onuce.

 _Nikdy bych nevěřil, že něco může být tak špinavý_ , myslel si, když viděl, jak voda okolo jeho rukou úplně zčernala.

Po vyprání onucí, které položil na boty, aby uschly, se věnoval své zakrvavené kazajce. Krev a špínu vypral snadno, kazajku dal sušit na trávu vedle bot, sundal si košili a své kožené kalhoty, a podíval se na své bílé podvlíkačky, které teď byly spíše šedé než bílé. Kalhoty i košili vypral stejně jako oblečení předtím. Potom, hned co je odložil vedle kazajky, vlezl do vody sám.

Voda kolem něj se zbarvila krví a špínou. Umyl si bok od krve a svléknul si pod vodou podvlíkačky, které po tom co je pořádně vydrbal, hodil na břeh vedle ostatního oblečení.

Orlin miloval vodu, od mládí rád využil každé příležitosti k plavání a tentokrát tomu nebylo jinak. Udělal několik temp, aby zjistil, jak bude jeho čerstvě zahojený bok reagovat a když necítil žádnou bolest, radostně přeplaval řeku několikrát tam a zpět.

Po tom co vylezl, zjistil, že oblečení již na slunci úplně uschlo. Oblékl se tedy do všeho mimo bot a kazajky. Z brašen vyndal jehlu s nití a začal zašívat díru v kazajce, kterou tam zanechal otrávený šíp bandity.

Když měl kazajku zašitou, uložil šití zpět do brašen, oblékl se a obul. Připadal si jako nový, podíval se na svou klisnu, která se po napití z řeky pásla kousek od něj, zjevně si užívajíc volnosti bez brašen a sedla. Sebral ze sedla suchý hadr a uložil ho do plátěného váčku k oleji, váček zastrčil zpět do brašny a natáhnul se vedle sedla na trávu.

Koukal chvíli, jak jdou mraky, a uvažoval: _hlad sice mám, ale to jde vydržet, zkusím tedy sehnat nejdříve nějakou zakázku v jedné z okolních vesnic a pak až budu hledat nějakou krčmu._

S jasným plánem po chvíli vstal, osedlal svou klisnu, připevnil si záda meč, zapnul opasek s dýkou a k sedlu připevnil dlouhý kožený balík, skrývající jeho stříbrný meč. Nasedl na klisnu a vrátil se na cestu, která vedla podél řeky.

* * *

V.

Slunce již bylo vysoko na nebi, když zaklínač dorazil k vesnici u kupecké stezky vedoucí Hengforsu. _Snad tu budou více pohostinní než včera, pomyslel si zaklínač ve chvíli_ , kdy vjížděl na náves.

Na návsi panoval ruch. V kruhu stály vozy a kolem nich pobíhali vozkové a překřikovali se, jak babky na trhu. Zaklínač si jich nevšímal, hledal místní vývěsku, ale jeho pohled upoutala jiná cedule. U kulhavého kozla, stálo na ni. Z domu se linuly dobře známé zvuky lokálu a vůně pečeného masa.

Zaklínači začalo kručet v břiše, už dva dny nic nejedl. Zalovil proto v malé kožené brašně, kterou měl připnutou na opasku, vytáhl z ní velice lehký měšec a posmutněl.

 _S tím co mám, můžu na maso zapomenout, ale mohlo by to stačit alespoň na obilnou kaši._

Sesedl z koně, uvázal ho k plotu vedle krčmy a vstoupil.

Ovanul ho závan pečeného masa, piva a spousty lidí. Krčma byla úplně plná lidí, kteří se handrkovali stejně jako vozkové na návsi. Zaklínač se protlačil k hostinskému, který zrovna utíral korbel a u toho nadával jednomu z mladíků.

„Ty hlupáku jeden, to mě zaplatíš, spálil si další prase, a co teď budou hosti jíst. Přerazím tě jako hada, jen počkej, až večer zavřu, teď tu nestůj jak mezek a mazej narazit další sud, já tu mám hosta." Otočil se k zaklínači a zeširoka se usmál. Zaklínač viděl, že mu chybí přední zuby, které nepochybně ztratil při nějaké hospodské rvačce.

„Vítejte, vzácný pane. Jak vám mohu posloužit?"

Zaklínač ukázal obsah svého měšce. „Co za to můžu dostat?"

„Jej pane, za to vám můžu tak akorát krupnou polívku dát."

„Beru, a ještě krčmáři, nenašla by se tu nějaká práce pro zaklínače?"

„Jó pane, já o ničem nevím, ale tuhle obchodníci by mohli něco mít. V Hengforsu je od zítřka jarmark, ale běda, jediný most široko daleko nějaké neřádstvo obsadilo. Obchodníci projet nemůžou, a určitě by ochotně zaplatili. Jen kdybyste to neřádstvo odstranil."

„Co je to za neřádstvo? Lidi nesmím zabíjet mimo sebeobrany, můj kodex to zakazuje, takže s tím vám nepomohu. Pokud ovšem nějaká příšera obsadila most a cena bude dostatečná, jistě bych se na to mohl podívat."

„Nevím, pane, snězte si polívku, než vám vystydne a pak si promluvte s obchodníky."

Zaklínač přikývnul, vzal si misku kroupové polévky a sedl si stranou ke stolu do kouta. Odepnul si ze zad meč a opřel ho o vedlejší židli tak, aby ho měl na dosah ruky. Dobře věděl, že v hostinci je lepší mít zbraň při ruce, zvláště v hostinci plném lidí jako byl tento. Polykal teplou polévku jako největší nektar a koukal po lokále.

Náhle ho upoutal tlustý člověk, který se zvednul od svého stolu a zamířil k hostinskému, s kterým se chvíli bavil. Hostinský ukázal na zaklínače a muž, ke kterému se přidalo několik dalších, zamířil rovnou k němu.

Zaklínač odložil lžíci a přitáhnul si meč blíže k sobě. Muži přišli až k zaklínači.

„Vy jste teda zaklínač, pane? Můžeme si přisednout, potřebovali bychom s vámi něco probrat."

„Ano, jsem zaklínač, jmenuji se Orlin, a co se přisednutí týče, to záleží na tom, co se mnou chcete probrat. Pokud mě chcete vyhodit z hospody, předem říkám, že jsem hladový a hladový nemám trpělivost."

„Ale kde pane, kdo mluví o vyhazování z hospody. To o vaše řemeslo máme zájem," řekli muži a přisedli si. „Jen jezte, pane zaklínač, jezte, ale poslouchejte, pěkně prosím."

Zaklínač, kterého muži zaujali, se znovu pustil do jídla.

„Pane Orlin, jak vám hostinský říkal, v Hengforsu je od zítřka jarmark. Avšak po cestě je nutno překročit řeku Braa a na jediném mostě široko daleko se usadil troll. Mysleli jsme, že jsou stejní jako v Temerii, že mýto od nás vybere a pustí nás dál, ale běda. Jen co na dohled jsme byli, hned kameny začal házet, vůz nám rozbil a koně splašil."

Zaklínač se usmíval, _konečně nějaká práce_ , myslel si. _Teď jen vyjednat co nejvyšší cenu._

„To je zlé," přisvědčil zaklínač. „Avšak nejdříve řekněte, kolik jste ochotní zaplatit. Mohu vám pomoci, ale ne zadarmo."

„Pane Orlin, nejdříve se vás musíme zeptat, nevadí, že budeme v orénech platit? Jsme temerští obchodníci a jinou měnu u sebe nyní nemáme. Kurz orénu si teď nevede špatně, proto i hostinský vzal v nich platbu."

„Pravda, kurz orénu je teď vysoký. Dobrá, klidně vezmu platbu v orénech, ale stále jsem neslyšel, kolik jste za trolla ochotní zaplatit. Cena musí být dostatečná, pokud mám riskovat život při uvolnění průjezdu."

„Nabídneme vám, pane, sto orénů." Obchodník se podíval na své společníky. Všichni horlivě přikyvovali, vědouc, že tuto cenu dostanu na jarmarku zpět během chvíle.

Orlin se zamračil a řekl: „v tom případě pánové, pojedu zase dál. Za tuto cenu nejsem ochotný riskovat život. Dejte dvě stě."

„Jej pane, to je hrozně moc, to by nás zruinovalo. Kde my bychom vzali tolik peněz. Můžeme dát sto třicet, ale ne víc."

„Sto sedmdesát. Berte nebo ne," řekl zaklínač, kterého vytáčky obchodníků přestávali bavit.

„Sto padesát, a pečeni s pivem ihned pro vás," navrhnul obchodník, mající očividnou radost, že je zaklínač ochotný smlouvat.

„Dobrá, sto padesát, pečené koleno s chlebem a pivo pro mne. A oves a čerstvou vodu ve stájích pro mojí klisnu stojící venku!"

„Ano pane zaklínač, jsme dohodnuti," řekl s úsměvem obchodník a stisknul zaklínači ruku.

„Krčmáři, pečené koleno s chlebem a pivo pro pana zaklínače, jeho klisnu, stojící venku u plotu odveďte do stájí. Dejte jí oves a vodu, všechno platím," volal obchodník.

„Služebník, přikyvoval krčmář a hned poslal jednoho ze svých synů, aby se postaral zaklínači o kobylu."

Zaklínač, se usmíval, když viděl, jak se před ním objevilo pečené koleno, ošatka plná chleba a džbán vychlazeného piva. Pustil se proto do jídla a pití tak rychle, až krčmář nestíhal nosit na stůl další pivo.

„Mm, bylo to výborné, pane hostinský." Chválil jídlo zaklínač, nenápadně si strkající půl bochníku chleba pod kazajku. Vstal a zamířil ke kupcům, kteří seděli u svého stolu, „pánové, dobře jsem se najedl, děkuji vám. Jdu se podívat, jak si vede má klisna, a pojedu se podívat na toho trolla."

Kupci zářili radostí, jaké to měli štěstí, že zrovna do této vesnice zavítal zaklínač.

Zaklínač vešel do stáje, viděl, jak má jeho klisna zaraženou hlavu v pytli ovsa. Jen co si ho všimla, radostně zařehtala, Orlin ji pohladil po hlavě, a schoval půl bochníku chleba z pod své kazajky do sedlové brašny. Překontroloval upevnění všech řemínků, nasedl a vyrazil do luk za vesnicí.

 _Potřebuji nasbírat nějaké bylinky a doplnit zásobu elixírů. Bez vlaštovky proti trollovi nepůjdu._

Znovu, jako při každé takové příležitosti si vzpomenul, jak je Zderad učil základy alchymie:

„Zapamatujte si, máme několik druhů ingrediencí. Na výrobu elixíru potřebujete několik ingrediencí a jako základ elixíru se používá alkohol. U alkoholu do elixírů platí to stejné co u alkoholu na pití. Čím kvalitnější, tím lepší. Můžete sice použít trpasličí samohonku, ale je docela možné, že elixír vás pak pěkně prožene, nemluvě o tom že nebude příliš účinný. Dávejte také pozor na toxicitu elixírů. Čím kvalitnější alkohol, tím lépe rozkládá jedy obsažené v ostatních ingrediencích, což je samozřejmě lepší. I vaše upravené tělo zvládne jen určité dávky, pokud se elixíry předávkujete, můžete zemřít stejně jako normální člověk."

Zderad vždy rád připomínal potřebu alkoholu, pravděpodobně proto, že byl jeho častým konzumentem i mimo elixíry.

Orlin natrhal několik rostlin vlaštovičníku a zastrčil je do kožené brašny, kterou měl připevněnou na opasku. Poté nasedl na klisnu a vrátil se do hostince.

V hostinci si půjčil malý kotlík a nalil do něj pálenku, kterou koupil o týden dříve v Lan Exteru. Když se z kotlíku začalo kouřit, přidal lístky vlaštovičníku a několika dalších bylinek, kleknul si k ohni a pohroužil se do meditace. Po necelé hodince měl vlaštovku uvařenou.

„Co to uvařili, pane zaklínač? Nějakou pálenku že, můžu ochutnat?" Hostinský na nic nečekal a už se s naběračkou šťoural v kotlíku.

„Přestaň, je to jed!" Zakřičel na něj Orlin. „Zaklínačské elixíry jsou jedovaté pro normální lidi, zabilo by tě to během chvíle. Nikdy, opravdu nikdy nepij nic, co pro sebe zaklínač uvaří."

Orlin slil obsah kotlíku do několika lahviček, zazátkoval je a vrátil kotlík hostinskému.

„Děkuji za půjčení, jen nezapomeň kotlík pořádně umýt, než v něm budeš vařit něco dalšího."

„Děkuji za poučení, pane zaklínač, není pravda, že jsou zaklínači bez citů. Vždyť jste mě mohl nechat, ať to okoštuju a smát se mě jak bych tu umíral."

Orlin jen pokýval hlavou, usmál se a vešel zpět do stájí. Znovu nasedl na svou klisnu a vyrazil z vesnice. Tentokrát na druhou stranu, po kupecké stezce směrem k mostu přes říčku Braa.

* * *

VI.

Orlin se blížil k mostu, když náhle jeho citlivý sluch zachytil tolik známý zvuk trollích kroků. Na tom by nebylo nic divného, kdyby současně s tím nezaslechl něco jako nářek.

 _Kdo to může naříkat… že on si troll někoho chytil a chce ho uvařit. Podle toho zvuku to zní jako dítě. Je divné, že necítím žádný oheň. Jak chce vařit bez ohně, ani trollové nejsou tak hloupí_ , říkal si zaklínač ve chvíli, kdy zastavil svou klisnu v zákrutu cesty a sesednul.

Zaklínač se rozhodl nejprve obhlédnout situaci, znovu si vzpomněl na Zderada a jeho lekce.

„Vždy nejprve zjistěte, co proti vám stojí, ať už to znamená prověřit stopy, nebo se pokusit přiblížit k příšeře tak, aby si vás nevšimla. Zaklínač není ozbrojený jen mečem, ale také znalostmi. Můžete se pak lépe připravit na to, co vás čeká. Žádná potvora, klidně i toho samého druhu, není stejná. A připravený zaklínač je živý zaklínač. Na druhou stranu, překvapený zaklínač je většinou brzy mrtvý zaklínač."

Orlin vždy nesnášel tyto Zderadovy poučky, ale po čase stráveném na stezce mu musel dát za pravdu.

Nechal tedy meč v pochvě a pomalu se blížil k mostu. Měl však smůlu, troll ho ucítil a než se Orlin nadál, už po něm letěl obrovský kámen. Zaklínač sotva stačil uskočit, ale troll ho bombardoval kameny dál.

„Hej přestaň, chci si s tebou jen promluvit," křičel Orlin na trolla, který po něm házel vše, co mu přišlo pod ruku.

Když ho troll uslyšel, přestal házet kameny a svým hlubokým hlasem zavrčel: „člověk jít blíž, ale člověk nechat špičatej klacek na hřbetě, jinak troll bác!"

 _Tak jo. Vypadá to, že nebudeš takovej hajzlík, jakého ze sebe děláš, alespoň máš náladu na pokec._ Pomyslel si zaklínač, když velice pomalu a bez jakýchkoliv prudkých pohybů vykročil směrem k trollovi.

„Chci si jen promluvit, nechci ti ublížit." Řekl Orlin, snažíce se tvářit co nejvíce přátelsky.

Troll ho pozoroval, v ruce držel kámen, nebo spíše menší kus skály a byl připravený jím kdykoliv zaklínače praštit.

„Člověk nosit na hřbetě špičatej klacek, člověk mít oči jako kočka, člověk zaklínák?" Znělo to spíše jako oznámení než otázka, ale Orlin přesto přikývnul.

„Ano jsem zaklínač, ale nechci ti ublížit. Řekni jen, proč házíš kameny po každém, kdo se pokusí přejít přes most. Co ti lidé udělali?"

„Zaklínák zabíjet potvory, troll potvora, zaklínák zabít rychle, žádná bolest. Troll nestarat."

S tím se troll otočil, sedl na skálu u cesty a začal naříkat jak malé děcko.

 _Jo tohle byl ten nářek, sakra, nikdy jsem neviděl brečícího trolla. Musím ho nějak uklidnit, pokud se s ním mám domluvit. Mohl bych ho zabít, asi by se ani moc nebránil, ale vypadá vcelku inteligentně, alespoň na trolla, zkusím se s ním dohodnout, aby odešel._

„No tak hochu, řekni mě, co se stalo, proč brečíš, třeba bych ti mohl pomoci," řekl zaklínač a kleknul si k trollovi.

„Zaklínák chtít pomoct? Zaklínák ne zabít troll?" Troll přestal brečet a tvářil se překvapeně, alespoň to Orlin soudil z jeho výrazu.

„Mohu ti zkusit pomoci, ale musíš mě říct, co se stalo." Opakoval trpělivě Orlin a v duchu se sám sobě divil, proč trolla prostě nezabil a nejel zpět do vesnice pro peníze.

„Troll domov v jeskyně, jeskyně pěkná, spousta kámen okolo. Vařit guláš z nekkera, ale pak přijít člověci, mít moc špičatý klacek, jeden i špičatý klacek na kládě. Vyhnat troll z jeskyně." Troll přestal vyprávět a zase se rozbrečel.

„No tak, klid. Co bylo dál?" Ptal se trpělivě Orlin.

Troll se uklidnil a pokračoval: „Troll teď ne domov, ne guláš z nekkera a ne jeho hrnec!"

Orlin viděl, že trolla nejvíce mrzí ztráta jeho hrnce. „Když ti seženu nový hrnec, přestaneš po lidech házet kamení a půjdeš pryč?"

„Troll nejít pryč bez jeho hrnec, troll nechtít jiný hrnec. Mít svůj hrnec od hodná člověčice za pomoc s nekker," chlubil se troll.

„Ty jsi pomohl nějaké ženě s nekkerem, a ona ti za to dala hrnec? Když si pomáhal lidem, proč po nich teď házíš kamení?"

„Troll pomoct člověčice. Ona domov na louce a okolo moc moc nekker. Troll sebrat, chtít do guláš, ale nemít hrnec. Člověčice moc radost. Nekker pryč. Člověčice dát hrnec troll."

„Co si udělal pak," zajímal se Orlin. Tahle konverzace ho začínala docela bavit.

„Troll udělat guláš z nekkera. Nabídnout člověčice. Ona nechtít. Říkat, že troll může nechat hrnec. Troll pak odejít s hrnec. Najít jeskyni kde moc moc kámen." Při popisu jeskyně se oči rozzářili radostí a začal rozhazovat rukama, aby zdůraznil, kolik kamene v jeskyni bylo.

„Dobře hochu, podívej se, já to vidím takhle, ty mě ukážeš kde je tvá jeskyně a já promluvím s těmi lidmi, aby odešli z tvé jeskyně. Ty se nastěhuješ zpátky, necháš si svůj hrnec a přestaneš po lidech házet kamení, co ty na to?"

Troll poslouchal a začal šíleně rychle přikyvovat svou kamennou hlavou. „Áno, áno… zaklínák udělat jak říká. Troll pro něj potom odměna. Vědět zaklínák nepracovat zadarmo. Slyšet lidi nadávat na zaklínáky."

 _Zajímavé, troll ví, že zadarmo zaklínači nepracují a někteří lidé to stále nemohou pochopit. Mohli by se od něj učit_ , řekl si v duchu zaklínač a postavil se.

„No dobře, od trolla jsem ještě zakázku neměl. Ale co, když je cena dobrá, nezajímá mne, kdo si mě najímá. Ty jsi slušnější než spousta mých minulých zaměstnavatelů."

Troll se zatvářil radostně, vyskočil na nohy a v rámci možností svého těla se rozběhl mezi nedaleké kopce. Zaklínač ho následoval a obdivoval, jak se troll se svojí vahou může pohybovat tak rychle.

Po malé chvilce dorazili k vyšlapané stezce mezi dvěma skalami, bylo vidět, že troll tuto stezku často používá.

„Tam jeskyně s moc moc kámen," ukazoval troll. „Troll čekat tady," oznámil zaklínači a sedl si na nejbližší kámen.

Zaklínač se vydal stezkou a po chvilce uviděl vstup do jeskyně, před kterým stál chlap s píkou v ruce. Z jeskyně se ozývaly hlasy.

 _Tak tohle myslel troll tím špičatým klackem na dlouhé kládě_ , pomyslel si zaklínač a vystoupil zpoza rohu.

„Hej ty! Co seš zač, co tu děláš?" Zařval nervózně chlap s píkou, jen co zaklínače uviděl.

„Jsem zaklínač, přišel sem vás požádat, abyste tu jeskyni vyklidili, ten troll tu bydlí. Mimochodem co tu vlastně děláte vy, tak daleko od nejbližší osady?"

„Ha! Vědmák, a pomáhá trollovi. No to mě nikdo neuvěří. Co seš to za vědmáka, trolla máš zabít a ne mu pomáhat, a po tom co tu děláme je ti hovno. Táhni odtud nebo ti pomůžu."

„Myslím, že půjdete vy. A u toho se trollovi slušně omluvíte, za to že jste ho vyhnali z domu."

„Hej chlapi, je tu vědmák co maká pro trolla, prej máme vypadnout a ještě se trolloj vomluvit, no co si vo tom myslíte," řval chlap a smíchy se sotva podpíral o píku.

Z jeskyně vyšel další muž, tentokrát velice slušně oblečený. Zatavil se vedle pikenýra a zadíval se na zaklínače. „Vy idioti, říkal jsem žádný svědky a já tu jednoho vidím, zabte ho kurva!"

S obrovských křikem se z jeskyně vyřítili tři chlapi a společně s tím, který stál před jeskyní, zaútočili na zaklínače.

Orlin byl v klidu. Počkal, až bude těsně na dosah píky, pak složil prsty do znamení aard a srazil je všechny na zem.

 _Tohle vypadá zajímavě, hlavně aby to neskončilo jako minule_ , říkal si Orlin ve chvíli kdy tasil meč.

Chlapi se zvedli a ve chvíli kdy se postavili na nohy, se pikenýr skácel s rozseklou krční tepnou. Orlin provedl piruetu mezi dvěma dalšími a meč třetího zazvonil o bleskovou parádu.

Dalším aardem se pokusil srazit muže znovu k zemi, ale tentokrát byl poryv vzduchu značně slabší a muži se udrželi na nohou.

 _Kruci musím se víc soustředit_ , pomyslel si Orlin ve chvíli kdy propíchnul dalšího muže a přešel do půlpiruety, následované šikmou parádou, která odrazila meč dalšího.

„Dva mrtví, dva zbývají. Pořád nemáte dost?"

„Spletl ses vědmáku, nezbývají dva, ale tři," promluvil slušně oblečený muž a zvedl ruku. Z jeho ruky vyšlehl ohnivý paprsek, kterému Orlin unikl jen díky rychlé piruetě, kterou se původně snažil vyhnout jednomu z mečů.

„Kurva," uklouzlo Orlinovi. Okamžitě pochopil, kdo představuje největší hrozbu, ale ti dva chlapi s mečem ho k mágovi nepustili.

„Spletl ses, vědmáku. Měl si odejít, dokud to šlo." Mág se zasmál a zamával rukama.

Orlin viděl obrovskou ohnivou kouli, formující se mezi rukama mága. Odskočil od mužů s mečem a bleskově zkřížil paže do znamení heliotropu.

Zakletí, které mág seslal, bylo tak silné, že i když znamení odrazilo plameny, náraz Orlina odhodil na skálu. Muži, kteří se ho pokoušeli ještě před chvílí zabít, však neměli takové štěstí. Nechráněni znamením dostali plný zásah. Na jejich místě zůstaly pouze opálené boty, ze kterých se kouřilo.

Orlinovi se zatmělo před očima a pocítil obrovskou bolest v zátylku, kam se praštil o skálu.

Mág se přiblížil k zaklínači. „Co sis myslel? To, že máš kočičí oči a umíš pár pouťových triků, neznamená, že se tě každý lekne. Zajímalo by mne, co bych dostal za živého zaklínače, kdybych tě nabídnul k pitvě některému ze svých kolegů. Já se o tyto věci sám nezajímám, ale znám několik lidí, kteří by za možnost prozkoumat tvé tělo zaplatili celé jmění."

Orlin se pokusil zvednout, ale mág jen mávnul rukou, a zaklínač se nemohl ani pohnout.

„Paralýza je nepříjemný stav co? A přitom je to docela jednoduché zakletí, na akademii v Ban Ard se učí už ve druhém ročníku jako základ sebeobrany. Mohl bych teď v klidu posvačit a dívat se jak tam bezmocně ležíš, ale mám trochu naspěch. Už si někdy zažil levitaci? Ne? Tak ji zažiješ teď, nebudu se s tebou přece nikam tahat."

Znovu mávnul rukou a Orlin se vznesl do úrovně mágova pasu, neschopen jakéhokoliv pohybu, mimo pohybu očí, jimiž hledal jakoukoliv možnost úniku.

Náhle uslyšel dusot těžkých nohou a kolem něj proběhnul, nebo spíše rychle prošel, troll.

„Člověk neubližovat hodný zaklínák a neubližovat kámen. Troll rád kámen. Troll bác!"

Mág ho uviděl a vypustil proti trollovi proud ohně. Přestal tím ovšem udržovat levitační kouzlo. Orlin těžce dopadl na zem, ale paralýza stále působila. Dopadl však tak, že mohl alespoň pozorovat, co se děje.

Troll nebyl tak hloupý, jak vypadal. Otočil se a oheň se neškodně odrazil od jeho kamenných zad. S dalším krokem byl u mága a jedinou ranou ho poslal k zemi. Než se mág stačil vzpamatovat z rány, kterou dostal kamennou pěstí, troll popadl obrovský kus skály a hodil ji na mága. Obrovská váha kamene mága okamžitě rozdrtila.

Orlin ucítil, jak se smrtí mága zmizelo kouzlo, které mu dosud zabraňovalo se pohnout. Těžce se zvedl a přišel k trollovi.

„Děkuji, zachránil si mi život."

Troll se otočil k zaklínači. „Ne, zaklínák vrátit jeskyně troll. Troll jen oplatit zaklínák."

* * *

VII.

Zaklínač vstoupil do jeskyně, rozhlédl se a hned pochopil, proč neměli být žádní svědci. V jeskyni bylo alespoň osm pytlů plných fisstechu.

Těžké kroky prozradily, že do jeskyně vstoupil i troll. Došel až k zaklínači a zakroutil hlavou. „Bílý prášek, proto chtít člověci troll domov?"

Náhle uviděl v zadní části jeskyně převrácený hrnec, rozběhl se k němu a žalostně zakřičel: „Né, člověci sníst guláš z nekkera, člověci zlí. Člověci sníst nekker, troll sníst člověci!"

Rozběhl se ven z jeskyně a po chvilce se vrátil s mrtvými muži na ramenou. „Jen dva člověci, na guláš málo, ale dobrá poblívka," důležitě poučil Orlina. Začal mužům trhat končetiny a házet je do hrnce. Vzal pytle fisstechu a hodil je pod kotel. Pak okolo nich narovnal polena, poházené v koutě jeskyně a začal se rozhlížet, jakoby něco hledal.

„Člověci ukradli kameny s oheň," řekl po chvíli smutně troll a zarmouceně složil hlavu do dlaní.

„Ne kameny s oheň, ne poblívka. Troll hlad."

„Počkej," ozval se Orlin. „Hádám, že potřebuješ kameny na vykřesání ohně, že ano?"

„Kameny s oheň muset být v jeskyně!" Brblal si troll sám pro sebe a prohledával jeskyni.

Orlin vzdychnul a jediným gestem zapálil pod kotlem oheň, zrovna ve chvíli, kdy troll radostně zavrčel.

„Kameny s oheň!" Otočil se, a uviděl, jak pod kotlem hoří oheň.

„Zaklínák zapálit oheň rukou, zaklínák jako ten zlý člověk. Ale zaklínák hodný. Vrátit troll jeskyně. Troll mít odměnu co slibovat zaklínák."

Troll sáhnul do jedné z mnoha dutin v jeskyni a vytáhnul malý smaragd.

„Zaklínák brát lesklý kámen, troll dávat. Zůstat zaklínák na poblívka?"

„Ne díky, nechám ti ji. Musím zpět pro koně a do vesnice, oznámit že most je volný." Řekl Orlin, kterému už začínalo být pěkně špatně ze smradu pálícího se fisstechu.

„Jen si pamatuj, už žádné házení kamenů po lidech, jasné?"

„Troll neházet, troll žít v jeskyni a starat se moc moc kámen!" Při slově kámen znovu rozhodil rukama a nasadil výraz dítěte, které dostalo novou hračku.

Orlin se usmál a nechal trolla, který si ho přestal všímat, příliš zabraný do míchání polívky z mrtvých mužů.

Vyšel ven, a zapískal na prsty. Vzápětí k němu přiběhla jeho klisna, radostně pohazujíc hlavou.

„No holka, další zakázka za námi. Teď nastává ta nejtěžší část, donutit lidi zaplatit."

Vyhoupnul se do sedla a rychlým cvalem vyrazil zpět k vesnici.

Cesta do vesnice uběhla vcelku jednotvárně, zaklínač se těšil na svých sto padesát orénů. Uvažoval, že si zaplatí pokoj v krčmě a vyspí se po dlouhé době v opravdové posteli.

Když dorazil do vesnice, už se stmívalo. Zavedl koně do stáje, a sám zamířil do hostince.

Ze začátku si ho nikdo nevšímal, až když přišel k hostinskému, vzbudil pozornost několika kupců.

„Tak co pane zaklínač, jak se dařilo? Je troll mrtvej?" Ptal se zvědavě hostinský.

„Troll je naživu, ale už vás nebude obtěžovat. Most je volný a kupci mohou vyrazit, třeba hned."

„Jé pane doufám, že víte, co děláte. Kupci se těší na trollí hlavu, chtějí ji prodat v Hengforsu na jarmarku."

„To si domluvím s nimi," řekl Orlin. „Jen se chci zeptat, nebyl tu nedávno nějaký mág?"

„Jó pane, asi před dvěma dny. Měl sebou čtyři strážce a vůz zakrytý plachtou. Tvrdil, že ho kapitula vyslala do Lan Exteru s nějakým důležitým nákladem."

„Ten mág vyhnal trolla z jeskyně, proto byl troll rozzlobený a házel po lidech kameny. V jeskyni chtěl schovat ten důležitý náklad. Silně pochybuji, že by o tomto nákladu kapitula věděla, bylo to osm pytlů fisstechu. Mág je mrtvý a jeho stráže taky, pokusili se mě zabít, musel jsem se bránit."

„Tfuj, hrozné svinstvo ten fisstech. Jednou mě přišel do hospody chlap a prodal ho místním. Chlapi byli v takovým rauši, že se při rvačce dva navzájem dočista zabili. Co se s tím humusem stalo?"

„Troll s ním zatopil pod kotlem, musel jsem vypadnout, jakej to byl šílenej smrad," usmál se zaklínač.

Hostinský se rozesmál, „rád věřím, to muselo být nepředstavitelný v uzavřený jeskyni. Stačí mě představit si některý hosty po hrachovce."

Smích hostinského upoutal pozornost kupců, sedících v koutě u stolu a mastících špinavé karty. Sotva viděli zaklínače, vyrazili k němu.

„Hola pane zaklínač, je práce hotová? Leží troll mrtvý, kde je jeho hlava? Jako důkaz ji chceme."

Orlin se narovnal a upřeně se podíval kupcům do očí. „Práce je hotová. Most je volný, ale troll je naživu. Nebyl důvod ho zabíjet, už nikomu ubližovat nebude."

„To snad nemyslíte vážně, pane zaklínač. Troll že nikomu neublíží? Zabíjet lidi a jíst je bude. Jak jste ho mohl nechat žít? Navíc jeho hlavu potřebujeme, půjde dobře prodat."

„Trolla nemusím zabíjet, zakázka zněla uvolnit most, ne zabít trolla. Troll je myslící bytost. Nezaútočí, pokud ho nebudete provokovat a přibližovat se k jeho jeskyni."

„Tak to ne! Trolla jste měl zabít. Jedl jste a pil na naši útratu. Zakázku jste nesplnil, ani orén od nás neuvidíte!" Rozkřiknul se tlustý kupec.

„Dej sem moje peníze dědku, nebo poznáš, jak vypadá rozzuřený zaklínač, který nedostal zaplaceno!"

Orlin už opravdu zuřil. _Proč musí být s placením pokaždé takový problém_. Sáhnul po meči, chtěl jim jen nahnat strach a donutit je zaplatit co mu dluží. Věděl také, že ve chvíli kdy se dotkl meče, může zapomenout na pokoj s postelí a teplou večeři.

Kupci zareagovali jinak, než očekával. Místo aby se lekli a zaplatili, vytasil jeden z kupců meč a další vyběhl z hostince. Po chvíli se vrátil a s ním spousta místních lidí.

„Nedělají to, pane zaklínač," šeptal hostinský. „Budou mít jinak problém s celou vesnicí a to jim na reputaci moc nepřidá."

Orlin uvažoval, byl po celém dni velice unaven a pochyboval, že by zvládl celou vesnici, i když to byli jen obyčejní sedláci. Pomalu proto zasunul meč zpět do pochvy a pokrčil rameny.

„Nechci se bít s celou vesnicí, ale podvodníci jste. Troll je čestnější než vy." S tím se otočil zpět k hostinskému a řekl: „nalej mě vodku, nebo spíš jen vodu, kvůli těm všivákům nemám na nic lepšího."

Hostinský mu nalil vodku a korbel piva. „Tu máte, pane. Dejte si na účet podniku, jsem tak rád že jste se s nimi nepustil do boje, opravu hospody bych neměl z čeho zaplatit. Ale pokud vám mohu radit, nezůstávejte tu moc dlouho. Hrozí z toho problémy a práci v okolí taky těžko najdete."

„A kde bych nějakou práci našel, víš? Nejlépe práci, za kterou by mi zaplatili, ne jako tihle."

„To bude těžký pane, tady určitě nic nebude. Ani v okolí Hengforsu nic nenajdete. Zkuste to více na jih, třeba v Blavikenu."

„Tam nemůžu, v Blavikenu a širokém okolí nejsou zaklínači vítáni od doby, co se tam činil ten řezník ze školy vlka. Nějakej Gerwalt nebo jak se vlastně jmenoval, v každým případě v těch místech úplně zničil pověst zaklínačů."

„To je těžký, pak už snad jen překročit Buinu a zkusit to v Redanii. V zemi krále Vizimira jsou vždy nějaké problémy."

„Redanie, tam jsem nebyl už opravdu dlouho. Možná nastal čas, po všech těch letech, se tam zase vrátit. Díky krčmáři."

Orlin dopil pivo a šel do stájí. Ve stájích potkal jednoho z kupců.

„Odjíždíš vědmáku?"

„Odjíždím, a už se sem nikdy nevrátím."

„To je sakra dobře. Vědmáky, kteří jí a pijí na náš účet, aniž by pak splnili zakázku, tu nechceme."

„Skončil jsi? Pokud ano, pak uhni. Chci odjet okamžitě!"

Kupec se zašklebil a uhnul mu z cesty. Orlin přešel ke své klisně, pohladil ji po hlavě, zkontroloval všechny řemínky a přezky, nasedl a vyjel ze stáje.

Vzpomínal na Redanii, na svou první zakázku, a na to jak zjistil, co to znamená být zaklínač. Jak ho lidé vítali, když měli problémy. A také jak rychle ho vyháněli, často bez placení, tak jako teď, když jejich problémy vyřešil. Během tohoto zamyšlení vyjel ze vsi, po chvilce se přiblížil k mostu. Rozhlédl se, a viděl, že troll opravdu splnil svůj slib a není nikde v okolí. A _lespoň někdo dokáže držet slovo, i když je to jen příšera_. _Ale nakonec, vše není ztraceno, i ten hostinský byl slušný, navíc na této zakázce jsem přece jen něco vydělal_. Usmál se, když si vzpomněl na smaragd schovaný v brašně na opasku.

Přejel most přes řeku Braa a na rozcestí si vybral cestu, po které se obloukem vyhne Hengforsu. Vybral si cestu sice oklikou, ale přeci jen na jih. K Buině a dál do Redanie, země krále Vizimira II. Spravedlivého, Sigismunda Dijkstry a Filippy Eilhart.


	2. Pod dohledem orla

**Rád bych poděkoval všem svým beta čtenářům a korektorkám za inspiraci a trpělivost při našich dlouhých debatách. První povídka měla úspěch, sbírka proto bude nepravidelně updatovaná. Vše záleží na rychlosti korektury.**

* * *

I.

Nad kupeckou stezkou v severní Redanii začalo svítat. Nedaleko stezky se klidně pásla zcela osedlaná ryzavá klisna. V příkopě u cesty spal muž v hnědé kazajce, jedna bota mu chyběla a kazajka vypadala, že ji někdo polil vínem a umazal krví. Na dosah ruky mu ležel meč, ale muž nevypadal, že by byl ve stavu, kdy by ho byl schopen ho tasit, natož použít.

Muž ležel bez hnutí, vypadal jako mrtvý.

Náhle u něho zastavil projíždějící kupecký povoz.

„Podívejte se, jak vypadá. Ten je dobře zřízenej."

„Myslíte, že je naživu? Moc na to nevypadá."  
„To hned zjistíme. Hej Zdišku, slez z kozlíku a kopni do něj."

Mladý hoch seskočil a pomalu se blížil k ležícímu muži. Strčil do něj nohou, a když se nepohnul,chystal se ho zkusmo nakopnout.

Muž, aniž by otevřel oči sáhnul po meči, vytasil ho a namířil na hocha.

„Ani na to nemysli," zavrčel ležící muž. „Ještě se mě nechce vstávat, je tu měko a leží se tu opravdu dobře."

„Omlouvám se, pane, ale ležel jste tu tak bez hnutí. Mysleli jsme, že jste mrtvý."  
„A co by to pro vás znamenalo? Chtěli jste mě okrást, ukrást mi koně?"  
„Ale kde, pane, omlouvám se. Asi bude nejlepší, když pojedeme dále," pravil hoch vyděšeným hlasem.

„Asi ano, ale když už jste mě probudili, řekněte.– jak daleko do nejbližšího města?"

„Na křižovatku je to jen pár mil. Pokud se dáte cestou na jihovýchod,dojedete do Gelibolu. Také je tam druhá cesta, která vede do Mirtu. Tam míříme i my."

„Dobře, díky. A ty, hochu příště nešťouchej do ležících lidí. Ne každý, kdo bez hnutí leží na zemi, je mrtvý. Pamatuj si to a vyhneš se ošklivému překvapení."

„Budu si to pamatovat," vypískl chlapec. „Ještě jednou se omlouvám. Sbohem pane."

Kupci odjížděli, raději se neohlížejíc po divném muži ležícím ve špinavém příkopu. Muž konečně otevřel oči. Pokud by se na něj někdo podíval, poznal by v něm podle jeho kočičích očí zaklínače.

 _Kde to jsem, kam sem to jen dojel? Au… moje hlava, asi jsem to v té hospodě včera opravdu přehnal. Ale kdo měl tušit, že za ten malinkatej smaragd dostanu tolik peněz. Ten troll mě zaplatil nejlépe za posledních několik let. Možná bych měl začít pracovat pro trolly místo lidí. U trollů člověk alespoň ví, na čem je._

Zaklínač se zvedl, kousek popošel a sehnul se pro botu ležící kus od něj. Podíval se do ní a hnusem zkřivil tvář. Fuj to je ale svinstvo, myslel si, když z boty vyléval tekutinu, jejíž složení nemohl ani se svými nadlidskými smysly poznat. Za sebou uslyšel zařehtání a dusot kopyt. Otočil se, a viděl svou klisnu, jak k němu přibíhá a radostně řehtá.

„No tak holka, myslela sis, že už se neproberu nebo co? No, máš pravdu. Vypadal jsem hrozně, že ano? Letmo přičichl ke svému podpaží – „kruci musím se někde vykoupat."

Zaklínač se začal rozhlížet a shledávat své věci.

Meče mám, dýku taky a sedlové brašny vypadají netknutě. Doufám jen, že jsem neztratil zbytek… a kurva!

Zaklínač s rukou v brašničce, visící mu na opasku, začal šťavnatě nadávat.

„Kurva! Ty svině mě okradly, měšec je pryč a s ním i zbytek peněz za smaragd od trolla. Bylo to ještě na téměř tři měsíce teplého jídla a měkkých postelí. Tři měsíce bez nutnosti riskovat život, a teď je tomu konec."

Zaklínač byl opravdu rozzlobený, ale uvědomoval si, že si za to může sám. Sebral z příkopu meča připevnil si ho na záda.

 _Čas odtud vypadnout,_ pomyslel si, když viděl, že se po stezce blíží další vůz plný lidí. Zvědavě pokukujících, proč tenod bahna špinavý člověk tolik nadává.

Zaklínač nasedl na koně a naposledy pohledem překontroloval místo kde spal. Jakmile si byl jistý, že nic nezapomněl, přeskočil příkop oddělující stezku od louky a přešel do klusu.

Po několika minutách dorazil na křižovatku, o které mluvil chlapec. Před ním se rozevíral nádherný výhled na dolinu. V dále viděl odlesk hladiny řeky Nimnar a na východním obzoru se rýsovaly štíty Poštolčích hor. Z křižovatky směřovaly další dvě cesty. Jedna vedoucí na západ a druhá na jihovýchod. Podíval se na rozcestník a viděl, že se může vydat buď na západ do Mirtu, nebo na jihovýchod do Gelibolu.

 _Mirt, co je v Mirtu, vzpomínej Orline. Stojí tam jen chrám Coram Agh Tera – pavouka se lví hlavou. Chrám byl kdysi vypleněný nějakými nájezdníky, tam pro mne nic nebude. Na druhou stranu, Gelibol je docela velké město, a teď, když jsem zase bez peněz, bych v něm mohl najít nějakou práci._

S tím zaklínač otočil svou klisnu, a zamířil po cestě na jihovýchod. K Poštolčím horám a městu Gelibol, stojícím na jejich úpatí.

Jel klusem, zaklínačova klisna, cítící svého pána sedícího pevně v sedle, byla šťastná, že se zase může proběhnout. Posledních několik týdnů k tomu neměla moc příležitostí. Orlin každou chvíli zastavoval a zvracel, případně se opilostí sotva držel v sedle.

„No jo promiň holka. To víš, když chytneš slinu, nemůžeš přestat. Za to určitě mohou Zderadovylekce a jeho potřeba ochutnávání alkoholových základů elixírů," pokoušel se kobylcečasto kajícně vysvětlovat Orlin v alkoholovém opojení. Během tohoto stavu, měl pravidelně dojem, že mu v hlavě tančí tlupa ožralých trpaslíků dřevákový taneč mu však překvapivě neodpovídala.

Během jízdy se znovu, jako už tolikrát za poslední dobu, pohroužil do vzpomínek.

* * *

Orlin spal. Byl v místnosti, kam je přestěhovali po zkoušce trav. On a dva další chlapci. Náhle ucítil, jak s ním někdo lomcuje.

„Vstávej! Orline! No tak vstávej!"

Orlin se probral a podíval se na osobu, která ho budila. U jeho postele stál rudovlasý chlapec s kočičíma očima. Orlin zapátral v paměti a pokusil si vzpomenout na jméno.

„Zatraceně, kdo vlastně jsi?"

„Vlezlo ti to cvičení na mozek? Jsem Danil. Vstávej, užijeme si zábavu."

„Jakou zábavu, uvědomuješ si, kolik je hodin? Všude je tma."

„No právě. To, co budeme dělat se za světla dělat nedá. No tak, Orline. Uvidíš, užijeme si to!"

„Co vlastně chceš dělat v tuhle dobu, jestli nás Zderad přistihne, že nejsme v posteli, udělá s námi krátký proces. Copak už si nevzpomínáš, jak to dopadlo minule?"

„Minule bylo minule, teď je teď. Vstávej!" S těmito slovy sebral Orlinovi peřinu a donutil ho tím chtě nechtě vstát.

„Dobrá,znovu se ptám, - co chceš teď dělat?"

„Teď budeme cvičit. Vzpomínáš, jak Zderad říkal, že s naší rovnováhou si na hřebeni zlámeme vaz? No, teď se to naučíme, a až půjdeme cvičit se Zderadem, ukážeme mu, jak moc se spletl."

„Blázníš, zatím cvičíme jen na větrníku. A ani tomu nestíháš uhnout, vzpomeň si na minulý týden, jak tě pomlátil."

„Větrník je něco jiného, tam potřebuješ rychlost. Na hřebeni jde o rovnováhu a tu já udržovat umím."

Orlin se zamyslel, byla tma a cvičení na hřebeni vyžadovalo dobrou rovnováhu. Nakonec ale musel dát zapravdu Danilovi.

Chlapci se plížili ven na nádvoří, tak aby je nikdo zpozoroval. V hradě plném zaklínačů, s nadlidsky citlivým sluchem, nešlo o žádnou jednoduchou činnost. Pomalu postupovali chodbami hradu, když tu náhle Orlin chytil Danila a stáhnul ho do výklenku. Zpoza rohu se vynořil velmistr Bohdan společně se Zderadem.

„Heeej, Zderade. Jestlipak víš, co zabírá na takovýho vlkodlaka?" Křičel na celou chodbu velmistr. „Mimo stříbrnýho meče je super igni. To bys nevěřil, jak rychle tomu hajzlíkoj chytnul kožich. Podpálíš mu kožich pod ocasem a on se může zbláznit. Buď ho fakt nasereš, nebo se to bude snažit uhasit," pronášel Bohdan důležitě, přidržujíc se stěny.

 _Tak to je konec, už nás mají. Zderad slyší i bušení srdce,_ pomyslel si Orlin ve chvíli, kdy je uviděl.

Naštěstí to vypadalo, že Zderad má úplně jinou práci než poslouchat bušení srdce dvou chlapců, kteří nejsou v posteli. Velmistr byl, jak zákon káže. Zderad, sám notně opilý, ho podpíral a pokoušel se ho odvést do jeho komnaty o patro výše. Nutno podotknout, že více než o velmistra se staral a láhev, čouhající mu z kapsy.

 _Bílý racek, Zderadova oblíbená specialita_. Pomyslel si Orlin, bezpečně rozeznávajíc lahev.

„Čistý vzduch", zašeptal Danil, když viděl, jak zaklínači zmizeli na točitých schodech.

Oba chlapci vyklouzli z dvoukřídlých dveří ven na temné nádvoří. Z bedny u dveří sebrali dva dřevěné cvičné meče a zamířili ke hřebenu, stojícímu v koutě nádvoří.

Hřeben vypadající jako trám trojúhelníkového tvaru s ostrou hranou vzhůru, sloužil zaklínačům k nácviku rovnováhy. Stál na sloupcích necelý metr nad zemí, a chlapci již několikrát viděli starší zaklínače, odnášené po tom, co z něho spadli.

Nevypadá to tak složitě, řekl Danil. Vylezl na hřeben a udělal několik pomalých kroků. Po chvilce udržování rovnováhy zkusil několik rychlejších kroků následovaných piruetou.

„Ha! Je to jednoduchý, podej mě meč Orline." Orlin mu hodil meč, tak jako jim ho házel Zderad, vždy chvilku předtím, než roztočil větrník.

Danil udělal několik rychlých kroků, provedl piruetu a u toho zatočil mečem. V tu chvíli mu ujela noha, spadl a žebry tvrdě narazil na hřeben.

„Danile! Jsi v pořádku?" Orlin se skláněl nad Danilem a snažil se ho zvednout. Danil naříkal, pokoušel se postavit.

„Orlin a Danil, to jsem si mohl myslet." Chlapci se vyděšeně otočili a uviděli, jak se k nim ze tmy blíží mračící se Zderad. Vůbec nevypadal opilý a Orlin pochopil, v jak moc velkém jsou maléru.

„Já věděl, že slyším na chodbě dech dvou dalších osob. Jak vidím, toužíte cvičit na hřebenu. A už jste se dokázali i přizabít, přesně jak jsem říkal." Zderadovi stačil jediný pohled na Danila, aby poznal, že chlapec je pouze otlučený. Přešel k němu, a s rutinní zručností mu rozmasíroval naražený hrudník.

„Orline, dej Danilovi meč. Když ses natloukl, musíš zpátky na hřeben, jinak získáš fobii. No nekoukej tak na mě, zpátky na hřeben, sami jste chtěli cvičit."

Danil vylezl na hřeben a zatočil mečem do mlýnku

„Tak správně, teď tři rychlé kroky, piruetu a odskok! Nezkoušej žádné výpady s mečem, sotva se na tom držíš," zavelel Zderad a pozoroval, jak Danil provedl sérii požadovaných pohybů.

„Vidíš, dobře! Tak dolů ze hřebenu. Orline ukliď meče a mazejte spát. Můžete mě věřit chlapci. Když říkám, že na něco ještě nejste připravení, tak to je pravda. Tím, že se budete snažit cvičit po nocích si spíše uškodíte, musíte se taky trochu vyspat."

Orlin uklidil meče zpět do bedny a společně s Danilem odcházeli zpět k hlavní budově.

„Jo abych nezapomněl chlapci, zítra máte každý navíc dvě kolečka na stopě. A pak budete místo volna čistit stáje," usmál se Zderad

* * *

II.

Zaklínač se probral ze vzpomínek a zjistil, že klisna se zastavila na kopci na další křižovatce. Rozhlédl se, a viděl, že cesta přímo před ním směřuje do města, zatímco cesta, která se uhýbá vpravo míří do lesů, odkud vycházel kouř.

 _Oheň v lese… požár, nebo regulované vypalování lesa? Je to blízko města a není slyšet žádný poplach, takže spíše to druhé._

Orlin popohnal klisnu a vyrazil po cestě směrem k městské bráně.

Po projetí branou se dostal na dlouhou dlážděnou ulici směřující přímo k horám a velkého domu místodržícího, pána Gelibolu, zástupce krále Vizimira.

Hned vedle brány uviděl pobočku Vivaldiho banky, zastavil a vstoupil.

„Zdravím pane," oslovil trpaslíka, který za přepážkou přepočítával kamínky, které zaklínač bezpečně poznal jako rubíny.

Trpaslík zvedl oči, sesypal kamínky do měšce, který schoval pod pult a usmál se.

„Čo pre vás možme udělat?"

„Potřebuji vyměnit peníze, poskytujete i směnárenské služby?"

„Istě pane, banka od Vivaldiů dáva nejlepčí kurzy v celý Redanii."

„Potřebuji si rozměnit Nilfgaardské florény za koruny," řekl zaklínač, když sundal botu a vyndal malý váček plný mincí.

Trpaslíkovi bylo divné, proč muž nosí peníze v botě, ale zkušenost ho naučila na nic se neptat. Obzvláště ne ve chvílích, kdy měl muž zájem o služby banky.

„Tak pane, tož to vypadá, že vám nasypem dvacet korun, tož ale až potem, co vám seberem ňákých tych peť procent ako poplatok banke za naše nenahraditelné služby při ehm, směňování."

„Pět procent? Jste pěkní zloději víte to?"

„Promiňte pane, také sů sazby pana Vivaldiho, nejsů z mé hlavy."

„No dobrá. Je to sice zlodějská sazba, ale co s vámi mám dělat." Zaklínač vzal koruny, zastrčil je do kapsy a vyšel z banky. Před bankou nasednul na koně. Podíval se na svou, od bláta a chlastu špinavou kazajku a přejel si rukou po tváři.

 _Musím se někde vykoupat a oholit._

„Haló pane, kde bych tady našel městské lázně?" zeptal se prvního člověka, který šel okolo něho.

„Nedaleko, jeďte rovně a na první křižovatce odbočte vpravo. Po sto metrech je uvidíte."

Zaklínač vyrazil směrem, který mu poradil muž, odbočil vpravo a po chvíli uviděl vývěsní štít ve tvaru pavézy s vyobrazením dvou krásných žen, umývajících muže sedícího v kádi a pod ním nápis „Městské lázně".

Orlin zastavil svou klisnu. Přivázal ji ke sloupu u žlabu plného vody, stojícím před vchodem do lázní a sundal sedlové brašny společně se stříbrným mečem. Znal až příliš dobře města jako byl Gelibol – speciálně rychloprstou část obyvatelstva, která si již nepochybně pomocí neviditelné signalizace avizovala příjezd potenciální koř se trochu oprášit a vstoupil do lázní.

„Pěkně vítám, vzácný pane. Co to bude? - koupel, oholit a co takhle nějakou pěknou dívku pro potěchu?" Vnucoval se mu ihned úlisně lazebník svou nazpaměť naučenou formulí.

„Koupel určitě, holení také neodmítnu, ale o dívku nemám zájem. Spíše bych se rád zeptal, zda by se v okolí nenašla práce pro zaklínače."

„O ničem nevím, pane, sedněte si zatím na lavici, dám ohřívat vodu do lázně. Brašny si nechte támhle za pultem, nic se vám neztratí."

Zaklínač seděl na lavici a pozoroval vnitřní výzdobu lázní. Mimo mnoha nádrží s rybami bylo na stěně spousta neslušných fresek v křiklavých, růžových barvách.

Voda je teplá pane, pojďte za mnou." Lazebník vedl Orlina chodbou do místnosti, uprostřed které stála velká dřevěná káď plná kouřící vody.

Vykoupejte se, oblečení mi prosím dejte, nechám vám je vyprat a až budete hotov, přijďte a já vás oholím. Zatím se vám zkusím poptat i po nějaké práci. Ve městě jako je Gelibol se jistě najde nějaká zakázka pro zaklínače."

„Děkuji, obvykle si musím hledat práci sám," řekl Orlin, lehce udiven lazebníkovou poněkud neobvyklouochotou.

Svlékl se, předal oblečení lazebníkovi a opřel svůj meč o okraj kádě. Vlezl dovnitř a syknul při kontaktu s horkou vodou, která se během chvíle zbarvila úplně do černa.

 _No jistě, po spaní v tom příkopě to muselo takhle dopadnout._

Teplá voda zaklínače tak pohltila, že téměř usnul, vylezl proto z kádě, utřel se a vrátil se k lazebníkovi, který již brousil břitvu.

„Prosím, pane, sedněte si zde do křesla, hned se vám budu věnovat, řekl lazebník a odběhnul do vedlejší místnosti.

Orlin se posadil a čekal. Lazebník se po chvíli vrátil a v závěsu za ním šel dobře oblečený muž.

„Vy jste zaklínač?" Zeptal se neznámý muž a posadil se naproti zaklínači.

„Ze školy gryfa, jmenuji se Orlin."

„Mám pro vás práci, pokud máte zájem."

„Záleží, o jakou práci jde, neberu každou zakázku. Odpověděl Orlin a zaklonil hlavu, aby mu lazebník mohl oholit i krk a bradu.

„Koupil jsem dům, ale mám problém. Prodávající mě neřekl, že dům je prolezlý neřádstvem. Tak moc, že bydlet v něm nelze. Potřebuji někoho, kdo to by neřádstvo zabil. Mohu vám nabídnout padesát korun, jen když mě pomůžete toho neřádstva se zbavit."

„To neřádstvo, jsou to lidé nebo ne?"

„Ne pane, nevím přesně co to je, ale lidé, lidé to určitě nejsou."

„Kolik to bude lazebníku?" Zeptal se zaklínač, když oholen vstával z křesla.

„Pět korun pane zaklínač, vaše oblečení je tady," odpovídal s úsměvem lazebník, podávajíce mu vyprané oblečení. Ten se obléknul a v duchu láteřil, že je oblečení stále vlhké.

„Pokud to nejsou lidé, tak za padesát korun vám rád pomůžu, odveďte mě k domu," otočil se Orlin na potenciálního zákazníka.

Muž vedl zaklínače dlážděnou uličkou přes několik dvorů. Nakonec zastavil před domem, který vypadal, jako kdyby měl každou chvíli spadnout.

„Tady to je, pane. Neřádstvo je uvnitř. Já bych, s vaším dovolením, zůstal tady venku."

„Bude to tak nejlepší, počkejte tady. Podívám se dovnitř." Zaklínač tasil meč a vstoupil do domu.

Ihned po vstupu uslyšel hlasy linoucí se z prvního poschodí.

Orlin zamířil ke schodům, které pod jeho kroky zavrzaly.

 _Sakra, a je po momentu překvapení._ Zaklínač vyběhnul schody, rozrazil dveře do místnosti připravený zabíjet a strnul.

Proti zaklínači seděly tři děti, všechny měli špičaté uši, ale jejich další rysy byly lidské. Půlelfové.

Děti na Orlina vyděšeně zíraly, Nejmenší se podívalo do jeho očí a začalo brečet. Orlin nevěděl co dělat, nikdy nemusel jednat s dětmi.

„Co tu děláte?" Zeptal se Orlin hlasem, který, jak doufal, byl klidný a příjemný.

„A co tu děláš ty? Tohle je náš dům, přestaň mi děsit děti a hybaj odtud nebo ti pomůžu." Rozkřikl se za ním ženský hlas, následovaný svistem předmětu rozrážejícího vzduch.

Orlin zachytil svist a jen v poslední chvíli uhnul hlavou. Váleček na těsto ho udeřil do ramene, kterým projela ostrá bolest. Slyšel dětský hlas. „Dej mu mami!"

„Dost!" Zakřičel Orlin, chráníc si rukou hlavu před dalšími ranami, které mu válečkem zasazovala rozzuřená elfka, v zástěře umazané od těsta, nevšímajíce si meče, který Orlin držel v ruce.

Elfka na chvíli přestala s výpraskem popadajíc dech. Orlin toho využil a rychle začal vysvětlovat: „Omlouvám se paní, netušil jsem, že tento dům je obydlený. Majitel mě řekl, že tu sídlí nějaké neřádstvo, které je třeba vyhnat, ale přísahal, že nejde o lidi."

Okamžitě zjistil, jakou udělal chybu. Elfka, která ho doteď poslouchala, se při slovu lidi rozzlobila. Znovu ho, za vydatného povzbuzování dětí, začala mlátit válečkem, kam se dalo.

„Připadáme ti snad jako oni, neřáde? Koukni se na naše uši, no připadáme ti jako nějací ubozí dh'oine?"

„Ne, ne… dost!" Rozkřiknul se Orlin, kterému, po dobře zasazené ráně do hlavy, došla trpělivost.

Chytnul elfce ruku, vytrhnul ji váleček z ruky a smýknul s ní do kouta místnosti k jejím dětem.

„Mami!"

„Podívejte, měl sem za úkol vyčistit dům od neřádstva. Zakázka doslovně zněla zabít všechno neřádstvo. Ale já nevidím důvod, na druhou stranu ten váleček nebyl nutný, chtěl jsem si s vámi jen v klidu promluvit!"

„Omlouvám se, pane, nejste první, kterého sem poslal, aby nás vyhnal z domu." Řekla elfka, držíce se za ruku, na níž se začala vybarvovat modřina."

„Možná, že nejsem první, kdo vás přišel vyhnat. Ale budu první, komu se to podaří."

„Pane, to přece nejde, nemáme kam jít. Nájemné platíme pravidelně a včas. Nemůžeme přece za to, že nový majitel je rasista vyhánějící nelidi z jejich domovů."

„To mě nezajímá, elfko. Sbal se i se svými dětmi a zmizte, máte na to pět minut. V opačném případě vám s tím pomůžu. A to velice rád. Můj kodex mě nařizuje nezabíjet inteligentní tvory, ale o vyhánění se v něm nemluví." Dodal, zatímco si ohmatával bouli, která se mu udělala na místě úderu válečkem.

Elfka se postavila. Zavolala na děti, aby si posbíraly své věci a řekla: „Doufám, že tě ta hlava bude bolet opravdu dlouho, odporný dh'oine." Orlin se uklidnil. Pozoroval, jak elfka balí věci a náhle mu jí přišlo nesmírně líto. Věděl totiž, že již nemůže změnit své rozhodnutí, učiněné během chvíle vzteku. Její rodina kvůli němu teď bude trpět, přestože neudělala nic špatného. Pokusil se to tedy alespoň trochu napravit. Když odcházela, sáhnul do měšce a nabídnul jí pět korun.

„Nech si své peníze, nepotřebujeme tvou lítost dh'oine! Místodržící **,** nebo vatt'ghern, všichni jsou stejní." Zasyčela elfka a odešla.

Orlin zakroutil hlavou. _Vždy hrdí aen seidhe, jednou kvůli své hrdosti všichni zemřou_ , pomyslel si, když vyšel ze dveří.

Hola pane zaklínač, co to má být? Zakázka zněla zabít neřádstvo v domě, a teď vidím, jak to neřádstvo v klidu odchází pryč. Toto jsme si nedomluvili." Nadával muž, který se blížil k Orlinovi.

„Neřádstvo je pryč, tvůj dům je volný. Nemám náladu na tvé vytáčky, zaplať!" vyjel na muže Orlin.

Muž, vidící Orlinův výraz, se zachvěl, ale dál vedl svou. „Ohó, nic takového. Práci jsi nesplnil. Peníze nedostaneš!" Ani neviděl záblesk tasené čepele, když náhle ucítil špičku meče na krku.

„Ty jsi věděl, co to je za neřádstvo. Věděl jsi to a lhal. Zaplať, nebo tenhle dvůr vymaluju tvojí krví!"

Mužova odvaha se s čepelí na krku okamžitě rozplynula. „Jistě pane, tady je vašich padesát korun. Jen mne nezabíjejte, mám rodinu."

„Ta elfka ji má taky," zavrčel Orlin. Ještě chvíli nechal meč muži na krku a podíval se mu do očí. „Už nikdy se nepokoušej oklamat zaklínače. Nikdy!" Schoval meč a zastrčil měšec s penězi do brašničky, visící mu u pasu. V dálce táhle zahoukala sova.

* * *

III.

Orlin vyšel ze dvora na ulici a rozhlédl se. Ulice byla naprosto prázdná. Zamířil stejnou cestou, kudy přišel, zpět k městským lázním, kde nechal svoji klisnu a své brašny. Bez potíží prošel několika postranními uličkami, až v poslední mu zastoupil cestu muž v plášti.

„Co potřebuješ? Pokud chceš žádat o almužnu, nic ti nedám, po cestě sem jsem viděl několik nabídek práce. Pokud mě chceš okrást, pak nemám čas, ani náladu se s tebou zdržovat. Prostě tě podříznu a půjdu dál. V každém případě mně uhni z cesty."

„Vědmáku, příliš mě nezajímá, že nemáš čas. Tvoje nálada mě zajímá ještě méně. Viděl jsem, jak si dostal peníze od toho muže, dej mi je a nechám tě dýchat. Varuji tě, nemám už co ztratit!" Muž zpod pláště vytáhnul zdobenou dýku. Nevypadala ovšem, že by ji už někdy použil.

„Vidíš, a v tom se právě pleteš, stále máš co ztratit. Třeba svůj život." Zaklínač tasil meč, když náhle zahalený muž odhodil dýku i plášť a padnul na kolena.

„Slitování, pane zaklínač. Nechtěl jsem vás doopravdy okrást, dostal jsem úkol vás jen vyzkoušet."

Orlin zadržel ruku, ale nechal meč napřáhnutý, připravený muži useknout hlavu při sebemenším podezřelém pohybu. „Co je to za hloupost? -mluv rychle a jasně. Už mě přestávají bavit všechny ty vytáčky místních lidí."

„Ano, tak… jistě. Prostě poslal mě místodržící. Měl jsem jen zjistit, jak budete reagovat na přepadení." Tvářil se nejistě muž, přešlapujíc na místě.

„Proč si dostal takový úkol, a proč se o mne místodržící tak zajímá?"

„To já nevím, pane, měl jsem jen zjistit, jak budete reagovat, a pokud budete reagovat okamžitě a bez rozmýšlení, mám vás k němu zavést."

Orlin se zamyslel. _Vypadá, že mluví pravdu, ale může to být jen pokus nalákat mě do pasti. Měl bych jít s ním? No, mohu mu dát jiný návrh. Pokud mě chce opravdu vést do pasti, jistě ho odmítne. V tom případě ho prostě zabiju jako psa._

„No dobrá, řekněme, že ti to věřím. Ale i kdybych chtěl, nemohu s tebou teď jít za místodržícím. V lázních mám své věci a bez nich se nikam nehnu."

„To není problém, pane. Pojďme společně do lázní. Vy si tam vezmete své věci a pak navštívíme pana místodržícího."

 _No vida, vypadá to, že nelže. Nebo mají připravené přepadení někde na cestě. Musím se mít na pozoru._

Orlin schoval svůj meč, a společně s mužem, který se již konečně uklidnil, vyrazil do lázní.

V lázních si vzal své věci a odvázal svou klisnu. Vzal ji za uzdu a společně s mužem zamířil po hlavní ulici k sídlu místodržícího, postaveném přímo na úpatí hor.

„Co mě můžeš povědět o místním místodržícím?"

„Jo, náš pan místodržící. To je dobrá duše. O město se stará, lupiče tvrdě trestá, u krále máme díky němu zastání."

„A co nelidé, jak oni s ním vychází?"

Muž se zatvářil všelijak.

„Víte pane, s nelidmi je vždy potíž, a nejen u nás v Gelibolu. Oni způsobují problémy v celé Redanii. Práci jim nabízíme, ale oni ji nechtějí. Jen stále nadávají, že jsme rasisté a chceme, aby všichni pomřeli hlady. Ale přece pekaři taky musí z něčeho žít a nemohou jim dávat jídlo zadarmo." Muž si zhluboka povzdechl a pokračoval.

„Ono také záleží, jací nelidé. Například půlčíci jsou skvělí farmáři, pracují na svých políčkách mimo město a přijíždí sem jen prodat své zboží. Obchody s nimi jsou jedna radost. Ceny mají příznivé, zboží kvalitní a s daněmi nemají problém. Tedy mimo té zvláštní daně pro nelidi, což se jim ani nedivím. Já sám bych s tím měl také problém, kdybych měl platit více než lidský farmář. Ale copak s tím můžeme něco dělat? Je to královský zákon."

„Tudy je to kratší, vlevo pane," řekl muž a vedl Orlina postranní uličkou.

„Dál třeba trpaslíci, ti pracují v lese jako dřevorubci, nebo v místních dolech, kde dělají mistry. A že zájem o ně je veliký. Gnómové to stejné, máme tu gnóma, který je opravdu machr přes otesávání kamene. Jmenuje se Vorlob Vertoldo. Dělá skvělé sochy, i místní chrám Melitelé má sochu bohyně vyrobenou od něj."

Prošli uličkou, a vynořili se na další dost rušné ulici, mnohem blíže horám.

„Jediný problém je s elfy. Myslí si, že jsme největší lupiči. Že jsme jim ukradli jejich zemi. Víte pane, Gelibol je postavený na ruinách starého elfského města."

„Stejně jako Novigrad nebo Oxenfurt," přerušil ho Orlin.

„Přesně tak pane. Odpusťte, nevěděl jsem, že znáte historii těchto měst."

„Znám ledacos. Přestože to tak nevypadá, nejsem jen tupý zabiják příšer. Hodně lidí si to myslí, a hodně lidí toho pak lituje."

„Samozřejmě pane, nechtěl jsem vás urazit. No, abych to dořekl. S elfy je největší problém. Oni pracovat nechtějí. Tedy samozřejmě se to netýká všech. Třeba jeden z lovců zásobujících dům místodržícího je elf, takoví nemají problém v našem městě žít. Ale bohužel, většina se jich přizpůsobit nechce. Žijí ve starých, rozpadajících se domech a neustále si jen stěžují."

„Rozumím," řekl jen Orlin.

Prošli další zatáčkou a náhle stáli před branou do dvora. Na dvoře pracoval zahradník, pečlivě ošetřující záhon červených růží. Na druhém konci dvora, na úbočí hory stál bohatě zdobený, jednopatrový dům.

„Jsme tady pane, toto je dům místodržícího. Dejte mi uzdu, odvedu vám klisnu do stáje, dám ji oves i čerstvou vodu."

„Díky, mám vstoupit, nebo je třeba aby mne někdo ohlásil? Nikdy jsem nejednal s místodržícím."

„Jen vstupte pane, počkejte v hale. Někdo se vás ujme a dovede vás k pánovi."

Orlin vstoupil. Byl v prosvětlené hale s vysokým stropem, ze kterého vedly troje další dveře. Na zdech visely závěsy s redanským orlem a obrazy krajinek.

Dveře nalevo od Orlina se otevřely a vstoupil muž v červenobílém doubletu. Kývnul na Orlina.

„Následujte mne prosím, mám vás zavést do pracovny pana místodržícího."

Orlin ho pomalu následoval a pořád se zvědavě rozhlížel. Výzdoba tohoto domu se ani zdaleka nedala srovnávat s domy obyčejných vesnických starostů ani s domy měšťanů, od kterých Orlin normálně přijímal zakázky.

Vstoupili do pracovny, přímo proti dveřím bylo velké, z části otevřené okno, kterým bylo vidět na silnici, po které Orlin před několika hodinami dorazil do města. Vlevo od okna visel obraz krále Vizimira v životní velikosti, na druhé straně byl stejně velký obraz ženy s tmavými vlasy. Žena měla pronikavé oči a ať Orlin přešel na jakoukoliv stranu místnosti, zdálo se, že ho z obrazu sleduje. Před oknem stál stůl s bohatě vyřezávaným křeslem na straně k oknu a jednoduchou židlí na straně ke dveřím.

Náhle se otevřely dveře a do místnosti vstoupil širší **,** podsaditý muž v červeném doubletu. Kdyby měl vousy, Orlin by přísahal že to je trpaslík.

„Posaďte se," řekl muž, aniž by si Orlina nějak zvláště prohlížel. Sám přešel místnost a posadil se za stůl do křesla.

Orlin se posadil a stále zvědavě pozoroval obraz ženy.

 _Jak je možné, že ať se postavím kamkoliv vypadá to, že mě stále pozoruje. Kdyby to byla magie, můj medailon by přece reagoval. Musí to být nějaká malířská technika kterou neznám._

„Tak vy jste tedy zaklínač," začal podsaditý muž, připomínající trpaslíka bez vousů. Když viděl že Orlin neodpovídá, podíval se, kam tak zírá.

„Ach, předpokládám, že vás zaujal portrét té ženy, že ano?"

„Co? Promiňte… ano." Trhnul sebou Orlin, když mu došlo, že je tázán.

„Nevadí, nevadí. Nejste první, koho ten obraz zaujal. Mnoho lidí zaujme více než král, není se čemu divit. Osoba na něm má velmi velké kouzlo osobnosti, a mezi námi, je i mnohem půvabnější."

„Mohu se zeptat, kdo je ta žena na obraze?"

„Jistě, není žádným tajemstvím, že tak zíráte na klenot Tretogoru. Dvorní čarodějku našeho milostivého krále, Filippu Eilhart."

„Filippa Eilhart, leccos jsem o ní slyšel."

„A mohu vám potvrdit, že naprostá většina věcí, která se o ni povídá je pravdivých." Usmál se muž.

„I to, že velmi ráda intrikuje, a vyhledává společnost spíše žen, než mužů?"

„Co vám mám povídat, je to čarodějka. Navíc je členkou rady čarodějů. Každá čarodějka ráda intrikuje, ale dokud její intriky slouží dobru Redanie, král proti tomu nic nemá. A co se její sexuální orientace týče, o tom nic nevím, a i kdybych náhodou věděl, nepřísluší mi o tom hovořit."

„Ovšem, omlouvám se."

„Nemusíte se omlouvat, skoro každý, kdo ten obraz vidí, pokládá podobné otázky. Ale rád bych se konečně přestavil. Jsem Darin z Gelibolu, městský místodržící."

„Orlin, zaklínač školy Gryfa. Rád vás poznávám."

„Víte pozval jsem vás, protože se domnívám, že byste v našem krásném městě mohl hledat práci."

„Jako vždy, nejprve se musím zeptat o jakou práci jde. Pokud bude ve shodě se zaklínačským kodexem a dohodneme se na výši mojí odměny, nemám problém pro vás pracovat."

„Neznám přesně váš zaklínačský kodex, ale věřím, že nalezení a případná záchrana pohřešovaných osob by neměla být proti vašim předpisům. Co se odměny týče, o té nemohu smlouvat. Mohu zaplatit padesát novigradských korun, zákon mi více neumožňuje a účetnictví falšovat nebudu."

„Padesát korun za nalezení osoby. Není to moc, ale vypadáte jako slušný člověk. Dobrá přijímám. Budu však potřebovat vědět té osobě více. Potřebuji si prohlédnout místo, kde bydlela a kde byla naposledy viděna."

„To nebude problém, veškeré otázky vám zodpoví můj sekretář. Najde si vás v hostinci U Vykulené sovy, na náměstí. Máte tam zajištěné jídlo i nocleh na účet města. Jen ukažte tohle hostinskému." Místodržící něco napsal na malý lístek, podal jej zaklínači, a ukázal ke dveřím. Když byl Orlin ve dveřích, dodal místodržící ještě:

„A pane zaklínač. Doufám, že se do pátrání vrhnete bez otálení, je to pro nás velice důležité. Vítejte v Gelibolu."

* * *

IV.

Orlin se propletl několika uličkami, až došel na náměstí. Náměstí bylo kruhového tvaru, s velkou kamennou sochou jezdce uprostřed. Jezdec držel v ruce meč a na štítu byl vyobrazen redanský orel. Na podstavci byl nápis: „Až bude nejhůř, podívej se k Tretogoru a v dáli spatříš orla."

Jako na každém náměstí většího města severních království nesměla chybět šibenice. Na šibenici se houpal jeden elf, na krku měl tabulku, která hlásala: „Lupič a bandita, místo práce kradl, zákon na něj padl."

Orlin přešel okolo šibenice a zamířil do budovy, na jejímž vývěsním štítu byl zdobným písmem vyvedennápis: „U vykulené sovy."

Zaklínač vstoupil. Hostinec byl značně rozsáhlý, na jeho vzdálenějším konci bylo i pódium, na kterém zrovna vystupovala skupinka kejklířů, bavících hosty. Orlin došel k hostinskému a podal mu lístek od místodržícího.

„Mám vám toto ukázat, prý budete vědět co to znamená."

„Ovšem pane, kde ráčíte mít koně? - hned pošlu někoho, aby se o něj postaral."

„Koně mám ve stájích u místodržícího, od vás bych rád pokoj a jídlo."

„Samozřejmě pane, pokoj vám žena ihned připraví. K jídlu vám mohu nabídnout pečené prase, guláš, nebo houbovou polévku."

„Dám si tu houbovku a guláš. K tomu džbán pivečka. Je možné odnést jídlo do pokoje? Tady je hrozný randál, a já, pokud to jen trochu jde, jím rád v klidu."

„Ale samozřejmě, jídlo vám donesu."

„Díky, pokud by se na mě někdo ptal, pošlete ho ke mně do pokoje. Měl by mě tu hledat sekretář od místodržícího."

„Jistě pane, prosím následujte mne. Ukážu vám váš pokoj."

Orlin šel za hostinským, vyšel schody do prvního patra a vstoupil do prvních dveří vlevo. Pokoj byl prostorný a postel vypadala velice pohodlně.

 _Pohřešovaná osoba musí být opravdu důležitá, když se o mne tak starají. Vypadá to na zajímavou zakázku._

„Prosím pane, hned tu budu s jídlem." Řekl hostinský, zavřel za sebou dveře a odběhnul.

Orlin přešel ke stolku, odepnul si ze zad meč a sundal opasek. Opasek zavěsil přes opěradlo židle, a meč opřel vedle židle o stůl. Natáhnul se na postel, ani nesundával boty. Znovu se mu vybavila vzpomínka, jak ho za to často plísnil Zderad:

„Zaklínač není prasák. Než si lehne do postele, sundá si boty. Zaklínač, který se brodí doupětem příšer a pak si ve stejných botách vleze do postele, není slušnější než příšery, které loví."

Neležel dlouho. Po chvíli se ozvalo zaťukání a do pokoje nahlédl hostinský. Jakmile uviděl Orlina, ležícího v čisté posteli v botách, zamračil se, ale nijak více o tom nemluvil.

„Pane, nesu vám jídlo. Houbovku i guláš, jak jste si přál. Pivo hned donesu."

„Díky. Položte to, prosím, na stůl."

Hostinský udělal, jak Orlin chtěl. Ten se zvednul a šel se najíst. Hned po prvním soustu věděl, že zde se mu líbí.

 _Jídlo je výtečné, hostinský nekomentuje boty v posteli jako jinde, a hlavně všechno je zadarmo. Zůstanu zde tak dlouho, jak jen budu moci._

Dojedl polévku a chtěl se pustit do guláše, když znovu vstoupil hostinský a přinesl mu džbán piva společně s čistým korbelem.

„Děkuji. Kdo vařil polévku?"

„Má žena, je s ní něco v nepořádku, pane?" Zeptal se hostinský a v obličeji se mu objevily obavy.

„Ne, jistě že ne. Vyřiďte prosím vaší paní, že jídlo je výborné. Dlouho jsem lepší nejedl."

„Jistě pane. Děkuji, vyřídím. Jen bych vás rád upozornil, že za dveřmi čeká sekretář pana místodržícího, prý s vámi má nějaké jednání."

„Ať jde dále. Nemusí přece čekat za dveřmi až bude ohlášen. Nejsem žádný baron."

Hostinský vzal prázdný talíř od polévky a při odchodu pokynul muži stojícímu za dveřmi, aby šel dál.

Do místnosti vstoupil zaklínači známý muž v červenobílém doubletu, který ho uváděl do pracovny místodržícího.

„Zdravím vás, prý pro mne máte informace o pohřešované osobě."

„Ano pane, je to tak. Pokud vám nevadí, že vás budu rušit při jídle, rád bych vám pověděl, o co se jedná."

„Ale samozřejmě, jen mluvte," řekl zaklínač, zatímco se cpal gulášem.

„Víte pane, jde o to, že zmizela velice vážená občanka našeho města. Jmenuje se paní Brixena a je to vdova po místním správci pokladnice."

„Mám za to, že je více než to," zahuhlal Orlin s pusou plnou guláše.

„Máte pravdu. Paní Brixena je také milenkou pana místodržícího. Je to ale veřejné tajemství a nikdo o tom nemluví. V každém případě, to je ten hlavní důvod, proč ji pan místodržící dal hledat zaklínačem. Není to totiž první ztracená žena za poslední dobu. Je však první, kterou hledá i někdo mimo jejích příbuzných."

„Ostatní zmizení nikdo nevyšetřoval?" Podivil se Orlin.

„Bohužel ne, pan místodržící si myslí, že se lidé mají starat sami o sebe. Městská stráž má prý udržovat pořádek uvnitř města, a ne hledat ztracené ženské po lesích. Když zmizela paní Brixena, chtěl ji okamžitě dát hledat městskou stráží, ale nemohl si dovolit ztratit před lidmi tvář. Kdyby se provalilo, že stráž nehledala jiné, ale Brixenu ano, mohlo by to vyvolat nežádoucí pozornost Tretogoru."

„Chápu, pan místodržící nemá úplně čisté svědomí a nechce, aby se o něj královští úředníci v Tretogoru začali zajímat. Můžete mě říct něco více o té Brixeně?"

„Paní Brixena, byla to mladá žena. Nebylo ji ještě ani třicet let, když ovdověla tak není divu, že se v osamělém domě cítila opuštěná a vyhledávala zábavu, která by jí alespoň trochu pomohla zapomenout. Její velikou vášní se stal lov."

Sekretář se zamyslel a pokračoval:

„Jednoho rána, asi tři dny zpět, se paní Brixena zase chystala do lesů. Po dvoře se pohybovalo velké množství sloužících a čeledínů, kteří konali přípravy. Když se ve dveřích domu objevila paní Brixena, zazněl lesní roh, kterým bylo dáno znamení k odjezdu na lov."

Zaklínač dojedl, nalil si korbel piva a kývnul na muže, aby pokračoval.

„Paní Brixena se ještě obrátila na svého správce, jmenuje se Jakub. Říkala prý, že se ten den vrátí pozdě. Nabádala ho, aby dal pozor na dům. Potom paní Brixena s čeledí vyjela z města, doprovázena loveckými psy. Jeli na západ, do lesů zvaných Sklopce, kde je velké množství zvěře."

Sekretář se podíval oknem do dáli. „Od té doby o ní už nikdo neslyšel."

„Ztratily se pouze ženy?"

„Výlučně. Ať za jejich zmizením stojí cokoliv, ztrácí se pouze mladé ženy."

„Chápu, potřebuji se podívat se do jejího domu. Stačí když mi řeknete adresu."

„Něco lepšího pane, zavedu vás tam. Pokud jste již dopil, jen pojďte."

Orlin dopil korbel piva, připnul si na záda meč a vyšel za sekretářem z hostince.

Sekretář vyprávěl dále: „Víte, pane zaklínač. Je podivné, že paní Brixenu nikdo nehledal. Vyjela s celou družinou služebnictva. Nikdo z nich se nevrátil, ale já ještě neviděl nikoho, kdo by se sháněl po svých blízkých. V těchto případech se minimálně nejbližší rodina stará o osud svých příbuzných a jde za místodržícím. Já připravuji panu místodržícímu denní program. Pokud mu chce někdo přednést nějakou prosbu, musí to nahlásit nejprve mě. Nikdo ke mně ale ještě nepřišel."

„Zajímavé," pokýval hlavou Orlin.

Dorazili k jednopatrovému sídlu s velkým dvorem. Vrata byla zavřená.

Sekretář zabušil na vrata. „Otevřete ve jménu místodržícího!"

Otevřela se malá dvířka v úrovni očí a za nimi stál muž v černé košili, který si je zvědavě prohlížel.

„Co tu chcete páni, mám zákaz kohokoliv pouštět na pozemek až do návratu paní Brixeny."

„Paní Brixena je už pryč tři dny, to sis nevšiml, že není něco v pořádku? Jsem sekretář místodržícího. Toto je zaklínač Orlin, kterého místodržící najal, aby paní Brixenu našel. Chce si prohlédnout obydlí tvé paní."

Hlídač váhavě otevřel branku ve vratech a uhnul, aby mohl zaklínač projít. Když chtěl vstoupit sekretář, hlídač okamžitě branku zabouchnul. „Dovnitř může jen zaklínač. Pouze on má příkaz hledat paní. Na vás se vztahuje příkaz paní, nikoho dovnitř nepouštět!"

Hlídač se otočil na Orlina, který se na něj tázavě podíval. „Omlouvám se, ale není dobré věřit někomu od místodržícího, brzy to poznáte sám."

„Místodržící se o tomhle dozví. Dozví se o tom a nechá tě vymrskat z města!" Křičel za vraty sekretář.

„Co máte proti místodržícímu? Zatím jsem na něj slyšel jen samou chválu." Orlin byl překvapený, místodržící se mu zdál jako docela příjemný chlapík.

„Víte pane, je veřejným tajemstvím, že paní Brixena byla jeho milenka. Ale málokdo ví, že se pan místodržící naší paní dvořil a žádal ji o ruku. Paní ho odmítla, a ne jednou. Více nevím, možná vám něco řeknou kněžky Melitelé v místním chrámu. Paní ho často navštěvovala a s místními kněžkami udržovala velice dobré vztahy. Nemluvě o darech, které dávala chrámu."

„Díky za radu. Jen by mě zajímalo, kdo vlastně jste, na hlídače jste velice dobře informován."

„To bude tím že nejsem hlídač," zamračil se muž. „Jsem správce domu Jakub a sloužím rodině paní už skoro dvacet let!"

„Nechtěl jsem vás urazit Jakube. Myslel jsem, že jste jen hlídač, když jste přišel otevřít. Podle toho, co jsem slyšel, měla paní Brixena mnoho služebnictva, ale nevidím tu nikoho mimo vás. Jsou ostatní v domě?"

„Ostatní vyrazili na lov s paní. Nikdo z nich se ještě nevrátil. Nestůjme ale tady, pojďme do domu. Ukáži vám ložnici paní. Třeba tam najdete něco zajímavého."

Orlin přikývnul a nechal se vést do domu. Na rozdíl od domu místodržícího, výzdoba tohoto domu byla téměř nulová. Mimo erbu Redanie nad dveřmi nebylo v hale žádné výzdoby.

Jakub vedl Orlina po schodech do prvního patra, kde byly jen jedny dveře. Správce je odemknul.

„Tady je ložnice paní Brixeny. Na nic jsem tam nesahal a vás bych poprosil, abyste se také, pokud to nebude nezbytné, ničeho nedotýkal. Paní je velice háklivá na své soukromí. Já počkám zde, řekněte mi, až skončíte."

Orlin vstoupil do místnosti. Místnost byla rozlehlá, ale výzdoba byla stejně chudá, jako ve zbytku domu. Mimo velké postele s nebesy viděl jen sošku Melitelé a psací stůl, na kterém ležela modlitební kniha s obrázkem bohyně.

 _Žádná výzdoba, pouze Melitelé, paní Brixena musí být opravdu silnou věřící. Pokud zdědila opravdu tolik peněz, lidé by mohli její víru využít proti ní._

Orlin otevřel modlitební knížku a chvíli jí listoval. Kniha obsahovala běžné modlitby k Melitelé, ale na posledních stránkách byly ručně psané poznámky nedávného data. Zvědavě přečetl první řádek.

„Dnes jsem se vrátila od Darina. Byl příjemný, zajímá se o umění a neptá se na mého manžela jako ostatní lidé."

Zápisky pokračovaly v podobném duchu, ale Orlina zaujal poslední řádek: „Jak sem jen mohla být, tak hloupá. Darin je stejný jako ostatní, jen mnohem vychytralejší. Musím se svěřit sestře Natalii. Jistě bude vědět co dělat."

 _Sestra Natalie v chrámu Melitelé, to bude další stopa._

Orlin vyšel ze dveří. „Děkuji za možnost si prohlédnout ložnici paní. Chci se jen zeptat, kterou branou paní vyjela na lov?"

Správce se zamyslel. „Nevím přesně, ale obvykle lovci odjíždí kupeckou branou, tedy tou, od které vede kupecká stezka. Kousek od města je křižovatka a odtamtud vede cesta do lesů."

 _To bude ta stejná, kterou jsem přijel._

„Děkuji, tady jsem skončil."

„Doufám, že vám to pomohlo. Najdete ji, že ano? Najdete ji a přivedete domů? Živou a zdravou."

„Nemohu nic slíbit, ale rozhodně se o to pokusím." Orlin vyšel ze dvora. Sekretář byl pryč. _Pfff, vůbec nemá trpělivost. No nic, směr chrám Melitelé._

* * *

V.

Orlin zamířil po ulici zpět na náměstí. Vzpomínal, že kousek od náměstí viděl stát klášter zasvěcený Melitelé a rozhodl se tam pozeptat na sestru Natalii.

 _Sestra Natalie, musí to být buď její zpovědnice, nebo alespoň žena, které opravdu důvěřuje. Pokud získám její důvěru, dozvím se snad něco dalšího._

Šel po ulici ztracen v myšlenkách, když náhle zaslechl zašustění křídel. Zpoza rohu ozvalo: „Zaklínači, pojď sem. Sem za roh. Nenápadně! Nemusíš zbytečně přitahovat pozornost."

Orlin odbočil do uličky, jako kdyby tam měl původně namířeno a náhle se zastavil. Stál tváří v tvář ženě z obrazu místodržícího. Ve skutečnosti byla mnohem krásnější než na obraze. Neměla ovšem na sobě své šaty ani šperky. Byla oblečena v krátké blůze, černých kalhotách a vysokých holínkách.

„Filippa Eilhart, dvorní čarodějka krále Vizimira." konstatoval Orlin.

„Znáš mé jméno a funkci, Orline. Nevíš ale, proč se mnou teď mluvíš." Usmála se tajemně čarodějka.

 _Čte mě myšlenky, nebo opravdu vypadám tak překvapeně? Možná obojí, u čarodějů člověk nikdy neví._

„Odkud znáš mé jméno a co chceš čarodějko? Mám jistou zakázku a spěchám." Otázal se Orlin nevrle. Zrovna teď ho musela zdržovat čarodějka se svými hádankami.

„To je mi chování! Takhle normálně mluvíš se ženami, Orline? Raději snad ani neodpovídej, není divu, že žádnou nemáš." Řekla čarodějka, vidouc Orlina, chystajícího se něco odpovědět. „Ale dobrá, nebudu tě zdržovat. Mám pro tebe zakázku. Takovou, kterou bys neměl odmítnout."

Filippa se stále tajemně usmívala. Úsměv vypadal upřímný, ale Orlin měl zkušenosti. Věděl, že usmívající se čaroděj je všechno, jen ne nic dobrého.

„Co je to za zakázku?" Vyjel Orlin na čarodějku. „Přestávají mě bavit tvé hádanky. Dal bych přednost tomu, kdybys mluvila jasně. Jako u každé zakázky mě zajímá, o co jde, zda je to v souladu se zaklínačským kodexem a kolik za to dostanu. Mluv jasně, nebo mě nezdržuj a nech mne dělat mou práci."

Filippa se zamračila. Nebyla zvyklá, aby s ní někdo mluvil takovým způsobem a začínala mít chuť ukázat zaklínači, jak se mluví se ženami – zvláště jsou-li čarodějkami.

„Dobrá tedy, jsi tak netrpělivý! Poslouchej mě dobře. V lese žije vlkodlak. Nevím, kdo to je, ale chci abys ho našel. Zabij ho. Dám ti za to sto novigradských korun. O trofej se starat nemusíš, nechci vidět žádné hlavy, tlapy ani jiné svinstvo. Sama dobře poznám, zda mluvíš pravdu."

Orlin uvažoval. Sto korun bylo hodně peněz a jemu by se hodily. Na druhou stranu, slíbil pátrat po paní Brixeně a v tomto případě mohlo jít o každou minutu.

„Něco ti povím čarodějko. Nezajímá mne, jakou máš funkci u dvora v Tretogoru nebo v radě čarodějů. S mágy není dobré uzavírat obchody. Poslední mág, kterého jsem potkal, mě chtěl prodat svým kolegům k pitvě. Zvážil jsemtvou nabídku a odmítám ji. Sbohem!"

Orlin měl radost, když viděl stín šoku, který prolétnul přes tvář čarodějky. Malou, docela nepatrnou chvilku na ní bylo vidět, že není zvyklá na odmítnutí. Nicméně čarodějka okamžitě zamaskovala údiv.

„Dobrá, když odmítáš, budiž. Tuto práci může vykonat i někdo jiný. Ještě se setkáme, zaklínači."

Než Orlin stačil odpovědět, že o další setkání s ní nestojí, Filippa se, v okamžiku kratším, než mrknutí oka změnila v sovu a odletěla pryč.

 _Čarodějky, peněz mají spoustu, ale není dobré jim důvěřovat. Říkával to Zderad a já se o tom přesvědčuji při každém setkání._

Orlin vyšel z uličky a zamířil k chrámu Melitelé u náměstí. Cestou napínal své smysly, zda za sebou neuslyší svist křídel nebo neucítí vržené zakletí. Pochyboval, že Eilhart snese odmítnutí lehce a nebude ho dále obtěžovat.

Dorazil ke chrámu. Chrám vypadal jako větší budova obdélníkového tvaru s dvoukřídlými dveřmi, na kterých byly rytiny bohyně.

Vstoupil do chrámu. Před ním se rozevírala velká místnost s lavicemi a sloupy, podpírajícími žebrovou klenbu. Na stupínku na druhé straně stála socha Melitelé a kolem ní klečelo několik modlících se žen. Na bocích hlavní místnosti byly dveře do dvou dalších, menších. Jedny se otevřely a z nich vyšla jedna ze sester.

„Nádherná práce, že? Dílo jedno z místních gnómů". Usmála se na zaklínače, vidouc, jak si prohlíží sochu bohyně, zatímco procházela okolo něj.

„Promiňte, sestro, jmenuji se Orlin a sháním sestru Natalii," řekl potichu. Energie chrámu ho po nedávném setkání s čarodějkou uklidňovala a nutila ho mluvit potichu a s úctou.

Sestra se zastavila. Byla to mladá, černovlasá dívka, oblečená v řádovém rouchu sester Melitelé. Podívala se na Orlina a zastavila se u jeho očí.

„To jsem já. Co mi chcete zaklínači?"

„Místodržící mě najal, abych pátral po paní Brixeně. U ní doma jsem v modlitební knize našel zápisky, ze kterých jsem se dozvěděl, že u vás často hledala radu. Doufal jsem, že byste mě mohla pomoci."

Sestra na Orlina upřeně pohlédla jako by se rozmýšlela. „Ne. Nemohu vám nic povědět. Paní Brixena u mne hledala radu jako u služebnice Melitelé. Zapřísahala mne, abych se ani slůvkem nezmínila o jejích starostech. Nesmím zklamat její důvěru."

 _Něco ví. Něco ví, jen mi to nechce říct. Vypadá to, že má obavy. Musím nějak získat její důvěru._

„Prosím sestro, je to velmi důležité. Paní Brixena zmizela před třemi dny. Nevrátila se domů. Ani ona, ani nikdo z její družiny. Místodržící o ní má strach. Nechce, aby se po městě rozkřiklo, že ji hledá, proto najal mne, zaklínače. Může ji jít o život. O život, který můžete mít na svědomí vy, pokud mi neřeknete, co víte."

Orlin doufal, že na sestru zapůsobil. Nikdy nebyl dobrý v přesvědčování ostatních lidí.

„Ne! Nebudu zrazovat její důvěru. Ne někomu, koho vyslal místodržící." Sestra zavrtěla hlavou a chtěla odejít.

Orlin nikdy nepatřil k trpělivým lidem. Chytnul odcházející sestru za ruku a ve chvíli kdy se na něj otočila složil prsty do znamení.

„Řekni mě všechno, co víš, je to důležité."

Sestře z tváře zmizel podrážděný výraz a vystřídal ho klidný takřka zasněný obličej. „Tak, jistě pane zaklínači. Paní Brixena, přišla sem nedávno. Plakala. Myslela, že ji pan místodržící miluje. Učinil ji nabídku k sňatku, ale ona ho odmítla. Nechtěla se znovu vdát, alespoň ne teď hned. Pan místodržící prý říkal, že ji chápe. Náhle se však začal ptát, co chce dělat s penězi, které zdědila."

Sestra se plaše rozhlédla. „Víte, paní Brixena zdědila velkou spoustu peněz po svém manželovi. Je silná věřící a většinu jich darovala našemu chrámu. O tom se však neví. Pan místodržící se to však tehdy dozvěděl. Nevím jak, možná mu to řekla sama paní Brixena. V každém případě, hned další den po své návštěvě zde, odjela na lov. A už se nevrátila. Mám obavu, že za jejím zmizením by mohl stát sám pan místodržící."

Orlin se zamyslel. _Proč by si mě místodržící najímal abych ji našel, pokud by ji sám unesl. Musel přece vědět, že zaklínač bude s největší pravděpodobností úspěšný._

Pochopil, že od sestry se již více nedozví. Rozhodně však dostal několik vodítek.

 _Místodržící, žárlivý na bohatství Brixeny, které darovala chrámu. Odjela kupeckou branou před třemi dny. Není toho moc, pokusím se podívat po stopách u kupecké brány._

Zaklínač pátral u kupecké brány. Začínalo se stmívat, ale díky svým mutacím neměl problém vidět všechny stopy které od brány vedly dále na stezku. Bylo jich opravdu mnoho.

 _K čertu. Tady nic nezjistím, za ty tři dny tu prošlo tolik lidí, že stopy Brixeny a jejího doprovodu jsou dávno pryč. Co teď?_

Náhle ho napadlo, že Brixena přece jela na lov. To znamená, že nezůstávala na kupecké stezce. „Její stopy budou ty, které budou odbočovat z kupecké stezky do luk nebo lesů," říkal si Orlin pro sebe.

Orlin se otočil a zamířil zpět, k sídlu místodržícího. Potřeboval svou klisnu. Pokud se měl pustit do stopování někoho kdo jel na koni, nemohl za ním jít pěšky.

„Tak co pane zaklínač, zjistil jste něco?" Ptal se muž, který mu odpoledne odváděl koně do stáje.

„Možná, potřebuji koně. Vyrážím z města."

Muž vyvedl Orlinovu osedlanou klisnu ze stáje, ta při pohledu na zaklínače radostně zařehtala.

„Nádherná klisna, jaké má jméno? Vypadala velice smutně, když jste odešel. Zkoušel jsem na ní mluvit, ale zjevně nereaguje na nikoho jiného než vás."

„Jmenuje se Zora. Jednoduché jméno, snadno zapamatovatelné."

„Zora, Zorka, pěkné jméno." Jakmile klisna uslyšela své jméno zvedla uši a začala slintat muži na rameno.

Orlin nasedl a zamířil zpět ke kupecké bráně. Slunce již zapadlo a ulice se vylidnily. Město ztichlo, jen z náměstí se ozýval hluk z hostince a v dáli bylo slyšet houkání sovy.

Zaklínač projel branou a pokračoval po kupecké cestě na křižovatku, odkud ráno viděl kouř, vycházející z lesa. Zaostřil své nadlidské smysly a začal zkoumat stopy.

Mnoho stop, včetně vozů pokračovalo dále po kupecké stezce. Po cestě směrem k lesu viděl hlavně menší stopy, pravděpodobně trpaslíků a půlčíků, kterým patřily farmy v okolí. Při podrobnějším zkoumání si však všimnul stop kopyt. Stopy mezi ostatními téměř neznatelné, z čehož Orlin usoudil, že jsou starší.

 _Vypadá to nadějně. Kdo by jel na koni do lesa, když ne ten, kdo chce lovit._

Orlin se vydal po cestě směřující k lesu. Podle stop poznal, že jezdců bylo mnoho. Stopa se po chvíli stáčela ze stezky do pole a vedla souběžně s cestou. Jezdci zjevně chtěli nechat koně jít po měkkém. Orlin měl radost, mohl díky tomu stopu sledovat mnohem snadněji.

Stopa vedla okolo farem do lesa. Zaklínač sledoval stopu v lesním podloží, až dojel na mýtinu s milíři, kde místní uhlíři ve dne vyráběli dřevěné uhlí. Stopa jezdců zde úplně zmizela pod stopami uhlířů. Orlin se rozhlédl a uviděl několik postav, které se k němu blížili z lesa. Díky jejich výšce je snadno identifikoval jakotrpaslíky i bez toho, aby stahoval zorničky.

„Zdravím pánové, pracujete tady u milířů? Nevšimli jste si jezdců, kteří tudy projeli před několika dny? Potřeboval bych vědět, kterým směrem jeli a zda s nimi byla paní, pravděpodobně dobře oblečená, na první pohled vcelku bohatá."

„Tož my sme trpajzlici, co dřevo v lese sekajů, až třísky vzduchom létají a nemáme čas čumět po vejrech. Estli hledáte cápky, co tudyma jeli, otravujte místních uhlířou, mají barabizny na tom kopcu."

Trpaslík ukázal mezi stromy a šel dál. Orlin otočil koně a zamířil směrem, kam trpaslík ukazoval a kde viděl světélka.

Po chvíli přijel na další mýtinu, rozkládající se na svahu mírného kopce. Stály na ní sruby, ze kterých se ozýval zpěv a linula se vůně večeře. Orlin zamířil k největšímu z nich. Vstoupil a pozdravil.

Srub byl plný lidí. Mimo mužů, zjevně uhlířů, se zde nacházel velký počet dětí, které se honili okolo stolů a během hry vrážely do žen nosících na stůl mísy plné kouřící polévky.

„Kdo jste pane? Co tu děláte, takhle pozdě je v lese nebezpečno. Zabloudil jste snad?" Ptal se rezavý muž, sedící v čele stolu.

„Ne nezabloudil jsem. Hledám jezdce, kteří před několika dny projeli okolo milířů. Trpaslíci, které jsem potkal, mi poradili, že byste mohli vědět kterým směrem jeli."

„Vzpomínám si, zrovna jsem připravoval další polena, když se okolo mne prohnali jako vítr. Vedla je nějaká paní. Na první pohled bylo vidět, že není nejchudší. Její oblečení bylo šité z drahého sukna z Nazairu. Stejného jako jsem koupil dceři na svatební šaty. Stály mne tehdy všechny moje úspory."

„Víte, kam jeli?" Otázal se Orlin, majíce radost, že chytá stopu.

„No pane, to je tak. Dojeli na mýtinu a rozdělili se. Vyrazili po několika cestách do lesa, pravděpodobně byli na lovu."

„Kterým směrem jela ta žena? Kolik jezdců jelo s ní?"

„Hmm, pokud si dobře vzpomínám, žena jela cestou na západ. Cesta vede přímo na mýtinu, kde pracují trpaslíci. Kousek od té mýtiny má také chalupu starý Radim. Je to takový morous a samotář, ale mohl by vám poradit. Jen dejte pozor, v lese není po setmění bezpečno. V okolí je spousta vlků a včera jsem viděl i medvěda."

„Díky za varování, dám si pozor," usmál se Orlin.

* * *

VI.

Orlin se nezdržoval mezi uhlíři dlouho. Jakmile získal potřebné informace, vrátil se k milířům a vydal se po cestě, o které mluvil starý uhlíř. Nejel dlouho, když znovu rozeznal stopy kopyt na stezce, tentokrát jich však bylo mnohem méně. Byly také dále od sebe.

 _Jedna ze skupin, zjevně se rozdělili. Stopy jsou dále od sebe, takže zrychlili._

Orlin pomalu následoval stopu. Po chvilce viděl, že se stopa stáčí z cesty do lesa a mezi stopami koní se objevily stopy jelena.

 _Nalezli kořist, uhnuli z cesty a pronásledovali jelena do lesa._

Stopa nevedla daleko, po chvilce dojel na mýtinu. Orlin za svůj život viděl už mnoho věcí, ale něco takového ještě nikdy.

Uprostřed mýtiny ležel jelen s šípem v krku, a okolo něj alespoň patnáct mrtvých lidí. Těla byla v takovém stavu, že Orlin v první chvíli ani nemohl určit kolik mrtvých na mýtině leží, případně jakého jsou pohlaví. Zaklínač slezl z koně a začal obhlížet těla.

 _Muži, všechno muži. Pravděpodobně doprovod Brixeny._

Jak obcházel mýtinu, všimnul si stop koní vedoucích z lesa. Stopy byly velmi daleko od sebe a směřovaly na mýtinu.

 _Nadháněči, zjevně jeli tryskem. Pravděpodobně na pomoc ostatním._

Orlin se rozhlížel. Hledal tělo, které by alespoň vzdáleně připomínalo ženu. Brzy si však všimnul dalších stop. Vedly z lesa z opačného konce mýtiny, než všechny ostatní a byly vlčí.

 _Vlk chodící po dvou? Hloupost, stopy jsou velké, mělké a daleko od sebe. Bytost, které patřily je velice rychlá, má vlčí nohy a chodí po dvou. Vlkodlak!_

Orlin na nic nečekal. Setkání s vlkodlakem nebylo nikdy příjemné, bez přípravy často končilo smrtí, nebo alespoň vážným zraněním zaklínače. Zaklínač došel ke své kobyle, a od sedla vytasil svůj stříbrný meč. Runy na záštitě a čepeli se na okamžik rozzářily.

Orlin se s vytaseným mečem vrátil k obhlížení stop. Byl však mnohem opatrnější, připraven při jakémkoliv podezřelém zvuku reagovat.

Uviděl stopy koně, oddělující se od ostatních a mířící do lesa. Nevěda, jak postupovat dále, rozhodl se po nich jít. Po chvilce narazil na mrtvého koně. Kůň měl roztržený bok a zapáchající vnitřnosti se válely všude okolo.

 _Rozhodně práce vlkodlaka._

Orlin prohlížel okolí mrtvoly. Viděl otisk v měkké lesní půdě a velice mělké **,** menší stopy daleko od sebe, vedoucí dále do lesa.

 _Jezdec tu spadl z koně, když ho dostal vlkodlak. Zvedl se a utíkal. Stopy jsou malé a mělké, jezdec byl lehký, vypadá to na ženu. Doufám, že to byla Brixena._

Malé mělké stopy následovaly stopy vlkodlaka. Podle jejich rozestupu bylo jasné, že vlkodlak ženu doháněl. Orlin došel ke křoví, na kterém byl utržený kus látky. Sebral ho a přičichnul.

 _Látka, velice kvalitní, patřila bohaté osobě. Vůně dámského parfému. Brixena!_

Zaklínač se prodral křovím a uviděl že stopy Brixeny končí, dál už vedly jen stopy vlkodlaka. Orlin se rozhlížel, ale nikde neviděl tělo. Podíval se tedy znovu na stopy a zjistil, že stopy jsou hlubší.

 _Vlkodlak byl těžší, nesl ji._ Orlin viděl že průchod křovím je mnohem širší než dosud. _Větvičky jsou polámané, bránila se. To znamená, že ji odsud odnesl živou._

Orlin sledoval vlkodlačí stopu. Viděl, že se stáčí zpět na stezku vedoucí z mýtiny. Došel tedy na mýtinu, vzal za uzdu svého koně a sledoval stopu vedoucí po stezce.

Stopa již nevedla daleko. Po chvíli zaklínač uviděl srub. Srub byl temný. Vypadal, jako kdyby ho nikdo neobýval. Orlin se zastavil a napnul uši do nočního ticha. Po chvíli jeho citlivý sluch zachytil funění.

 _Vlkodlak. Je buď ve srubu, nebo v blízkém okolí. To ne, mě nepřekvapíš._

Orlin se otočil ke klisně, sáhnul do sedlových brašen a vytáhnul dvě lahvičky. V jedné byla vlaštovka. Zaklínač byl rád, že ji tenkrát nemusel využít na trolla. Při vzpomínce na něj a jeho „poblívku z člověci," se v duchu usmál.

Vzápětí si však připomněl, že je poblíž vlkodlak, a tudíž bezprostřední hrozba. Schoval vlaštovku do brašničky u pasu s vědomím, že je lepší mít ji při ruce, pokud by boj probíhal špatně.

V druhé lahvičce byla vichřice.

„Toto je vichřice. Vaše reflexy se s ní velice zrychlí, buďte ale připraveni na stav, který přijde po tom, co elixír přestane působit." Vzpomínal Orlin na jednu z mnoha Zderadových lekcí alchymie.

Orlin odzátkoval lahvičku a elixír vypil. Žaludek se mu stáhnul a dostal křeče. Chvilku s ním lomcovala zimnice, pak náhle vše odeznělo.

 _Fuj to je humus a vichřice patří mezi ty nejhnusnější. Jak já ji nesnáším._

Orlin si zkontroloval svou výstroj. Prověřil, že má dýku lehce na dosah, utáhnul řemen na hrudníku, držící jeho ocelový meč na zádech, vzal do ruky stříbrný meč a vyrazil. Našlapoval zlehka a opatrně, nechtěl na sebe vlkodlaka upozornit dříve, než to bude nutné.

Došel až ke srubu. Pootevřel dveře a nakouknul do místnosti. Byla prázdná. Vstoupil, když tu náhle za sebou uslyšel zavrčení. Otočil se s mečem připraveným a uviděl vlkodlaka, stojícího ve dveřích.

Náhle si vzpomněl na Zderadovu lekci o vlkodlacích.

„Vlkodlaci jsou citliví na stříbro, bojuje se s nimi za pomocí stříbrného meče. Dávejte však pozor, aby vás nepřekvapili v uzavřené místnosti. Pro boj s vlkodlakem je potřeba prostor na uhýbání jeho ranám. V uzavřené budově vlkodlak téměř vždy zvítězí."

Orlin pochopil v jaké nevýhodě je v uzavřeném srubu.

Vlkodlak zavrčel a vrhnul se na Orlina. Zaklínač uhnul rychlou piruetou a narazil do skříně.

 _K čertu. Málo místa, musím se dostat ven. Ale jak, když ten vlkodlak stojí ve dveřích._

Náhle si vzpomněl na velmistra Bohdana a jeho opilecké řeči. „Zkus igni, podpal mu kožich pod ocasem…"

Orlin udělal půlpiruetu, víc v domě mezi nábytkem nezvládnul. Stačilo to však k tomu, aby se dostal vlkodlakovi za záda. Složil prsty do znamení igni a vyslal mu soustředěný proud jisker pod ocas.

Vlkodlak zavyl bolestí. Skočil, snažíce se uniknout jiskrám a uvolnil dveře. Zaklínač toho využil a vyklouznul ze srubu na volné prostranství. Rozzuřený vlkodlak ho následoval. Seknul po Orlinovi tlapou s ostrými pazoury, ale Orlin byl díky elixíru mnohem rychlejší. Udělal piruetu a stříbrným mečem mu zasadil ránu do zad.

Vlkodlak zakňučel otočil se a pokusil se skočit na Orlina s úmyslem ho rozsápat. Stříbro ho však oslabilo. Zaklínač se mu bez potíží vyhnul další piruetou a zasadil druhou ránu. Tentokrát mířil na krk.

Stříbro dopadlo naprosto přesně. Orlina pocákala sprška vlkodlačí krve. Vlkodlak udělal několik kroků a padnul. V temném lese zahoukala sova.

Orlin oddechoval. Cítil, jak elixír přestává působit. Připravil se na stav, o kterém mluvil Zderad během svých lekcí. Znovu s ním začala lomcovat zimnice, do břicha dostával křeče a pokoušel se dávit. Nohy se mu roztřásly, až padnul na kolena, oči mu slzely.

Jak náhle nevolnost přišla, tak rychle odešla. Orlin se zvednul a pohlédl na vlkodlaka. Když viděl že je opravdu mrtvý, vstoupil znovu do srubu.

Vybavení srubu bylo rozbité, jak vlkodlak, pokoušejíce se uhasit kožich máchal tlapami. Skříň, do které Orlin narazil byla posunutá. Za ní uviděl proraženou stěnu s chodbou. Opatrně, nevědouc, co očekávat vstoupil do chodby a prošel jí do malé jeskyně. Jeskyně byla plná ženských těl. Uprostřed ležela svázaná žena v napohled drahém, loveckém oblečení s roubíkem v ústech.

Orlin přiskočil a ženu rozvázal.

„Kdo, kdo jste?" zeptala se vyděšená žena. „Jste od něj… Jestli jste od něj, zabijte mne. Raději vy než on."

„O čem to mluvíte, od koho mám být? Jste Brixena?"

Žena se podívala Orlinovi do očí a v její tváři byla vidět úleva. „Zaklínač, jste zaklínač. Ano jmenuji se Brixena. Pocházím z Gelibolu. Myslela jsem, že vás poslal Darin, tamní místodržící."

„No, to je částečně pravda. Darin mě opravdu najal, měl jsem vás najít."

„Najít? Co je to za hloupost, vždyť to on mě nechal unést. Celou dobu mu šlo jen o mé peníze, drahá Melitelé. Já mu věřila, myslela jsem, že je jiný."

„Darin? Myslel jsem, že vás unesl vlkodlak. Vypadá to, že nejste první žena, které se zmocnil." Kývnul Orlin směrem k tělům, ležícím po místnosti.

„Jistě, ale ten vlkodlak byl uhlíř. Jmenoval se Radim, byl to lykantrop. Darin to věděl, vydíral ho. Nutil ho pro něj pracovat, pod podmínkou zachování jeho tajemství. Hrozil, že pokud nebude dělat co mu řekne, najme na něho zaklínače. Všechny ty ženy unesl na jeho rozkaz, nevím proč. Následně dostal příkaz unést i mě, viděla jsem dopis, který mu Darin napsal."

„Hmm nakonec stejně zemřel zaklínačským mečem, ale ten dopis by mohl sloužit jako důkaz. Darin musí být potrestán." Řekl Orlin, který společně s Brixenou vyšel z chodby zpět mezi rozbitý nábytek uvnitř srubu.

Orlin se poohlédnul po srubu, prohlédnul jedinou nerozbitou truhlu a pod svazkem králičích kůží našel onen dopis.

„Mám ho. Pojďte, vrátíme se do Gelibolu."

Zapískal na prsty a počkal, až k němu Zora přiběhne. Vysadil Brixenu do sedla. Sám si sedl za ní a zamířil zpět do Gelibolu.

Jízda do města netrvala dlouho, vyjeli z lesa a na křižovatce s kupeckou stezkou potkali skupinu trpaslíků, kterých se Orlin ptal na Brixenu. Zaklínač je okamžitě poznal. Trhnutím uzdy zastavil Zorku.

„Vydržte chvilku. S těmihle si musím něco vyřídit." Pošeptal paní Brixeně.

Otočil se na trpaslíky.

„Hej! S vámi si musím promluvit. Říkali jste, že jste nic neviděli. To jste tak slepí, že vám ušel ten masakr, přímo na mýtině kde pracujete?" Ptal se Orlin ironicky.

„Mistře zaklínaču, my nic nerozprávali, páč sme sa báli. Tož kdyby místodržící tušil, že něco čujem, moh by lusknut prstmi a byli by sme enem fuč. Nebo by nás moh falešně prásknuť a na šňůru pověsit, nebylo by to prvně, co by sa díky němu někdo hůpal na oprátce."

„Proč by to místodržící dělal?" Divil se Orlin. „Slyšel jsem, že nelidé, kteří pracují, s ním vychází dobře."

„Tož jako fakt? A kde si to čul? Možno od ňákých slůžících tupounů, ti by mu botiska cumlali. Zbytek městskejch ho nemůže vystát. Natož elfáci. Z městskejch ludí kůži drásá, zkurvysyn kurva mať! Tož dobře ví, že istý cyp s korunou na palici z Tretogoru ho chrání."

„Pokusím se to s ním vyřešit, máte mé slovo. Nyní zašel příliš daleko." Řekla slabým, vyčerpaným hlasem paní Brixena, sedící před zaklínačem.

Ten se zamyslel a zeptal se: „Proč nikdo nehledal své blízké z vaší družiny, paní?"

„Určitě proto, že kdokoliv by to zkoušel a Darin by se o tom dozvěděl, skončil by na popravišti za nějaký vymyšlený zločin. To on nechtěl, aby se po zmizelých pátralo. Kryl tak Radima, který mohl lehce unášet a masakrovat lidi v lese."

Orlin popohnal klisnu a po chvíli projeli kupeckou branou. S Brixenou se na sebe podívali. Jejich oči se setkaly. Rozuměli si beze slov. Zamířili po hlavní ulici, rovnou k horám, k sídlu místodržícího.

* * *

VII.

Dojeli k domu místodržícího. Orlin se podivil, když viděl, okolo domu a na dvoře, množství vojáků. Na první pohled bylo jasné, že nepatří k městské stráži. Vypadali jako ostřílení veteráni, a jejich zbroj nenesla znak Gelibolu, ale redanského orla.

„Královská garda z Tretogoru," zašeptala Brixena.

 _Co tu asi chtějí_ , pomyslel si zaklínač, když zastavil Zorku na dvoře před domem.

K Orlinovu údivu, se je při vstupu nikdo nepokusil zastavit. Zaklínač s Brixenou prošli vstupní halou a zamířili do dobře známé pracovny. V pracovně seděl Darin, probírající se v nějakých lejstrech. Při vstupu zaklínače a jeho společnice překvapeně zvedl oči. Uviděl Brixenu, a ve tváři se mu objevil šokovaný výraz.

„Má paní, ty žiješ! Měl jsem o tebe takový strach. Děkuji zaklínači, záležitost tvé odměny vyřídí sekretář."

Orlin se znechuceně podíval na místodržícího. „Myslím, že má odměna ještě chvilku počká. To ty jsi nechal unést Brixenu. Chci vědět proč!"

Darin chtěl něco odpovědět, když tu náhle v otevřeném okně přistála sova. Orlin se na ní podíval a uviděl, jak se místo sovy v okně objevila přikrčená žena. Filippa Eilhart seskočila do místnosti a podívala se na místodržícího.

„Pane Darine z Gelibolu. Z rozkazu krále Vizimira jsi zatčen."

Jako na povel se otevřely dveře a do místnosti napochodovali Tretogorští vojáci. Jeden z nich chytnul zmítajícího se, nyní již bývalého místodržícího, a odvedl ho z místnosti.

 _Teď je řada na nás_ , uvědomil si Orlin a měl pravdu.

Filippa se otočila na stojící dvojici. „Paní Brixeno, jsem ráda, že jste naživu. U dvora o vás měli obavy. Vypadáte velice unaveně. Prosím, jeden z vojáků vás doprovodí domů."

Do místnosti vstoupil voják a odvedl Brixenu.

„Zaklínači! Myslím, že bych ti měla pogratulovat. Ke splněné zakázce." Dodala, když viděla, jak se Orlin tváří.

„Ty si o tom celou dobu věděla, že ano čarodějko?" Pohlédl Orlin vztekle na Filippu.

„Samozřejmě. Nejsi tak hloupý, jak se tváříš."

„Jak? Proč zrovna já?"

Filippa přešla k oknu a zadívala se do dáli.

„Myslím, že si to zasloužíš vědět. Sedni si a poslouchej."

Orlin se posadil na židli a Filippa, dále se upřeně dívajíc z okna začala.

„Darin z Gelibolu, do dnešního dne místodržící krále Vizimira. Co bych ti o něm mohla říci. Byl to jeden z králových oblíbenců. Dobře to věděl a také toho chytře využíval. Dlouho se nic nedělo, nářky obyvatel zůstávaly nevyslechnuté až donedávna, kdy začal zabavovat zboží místním klenotníkům."

Orlin se usmál. „Chápu, cech klenotníků to nenechal jen tak. Nepochybně si stěžoval a cech má dobré vztahy s kapitulou. Pro čí dobro si začala spřádat své intriky, čarodějko? Pro Kapitulu, nebo Redanii?"

Filippa přešla od okna a zadívala se na portrét krále Vizimira.

„Pro dobro obojího. Darin musel být odstraněn. Vzhledem k jeho oblíbenosti u krále ho nešlo jen tak veřejně obvinit. Proto jsem ho pozorovala a čekala. Jednou musel udělat chybu. Udělal ji ve chvíli, kdy unesl Brixenu."

Orlin se zamračil. „Darin by neunesl Brixenu jen tak. Něco ho muselo donutit k akci. Vsadím se, že s tím máš něco společného. Nějak si donutila Darina unést Brixenu. Po mě si chtěla, abych zabil vlkodlaka, takže si věděla i o uhlíři. To si taky vypozorovala jako sova?"

Filippa se usmívala. „Znovu překvapuješ svou chytrostí zaklínači. Ano, Darin se s uhlířem často setkával za městem. Gelibol je postaven na elfích ruinách. Pod městem jsou katakomby, kterými se dá nepozorovaně odejít z města."

„Vysvětli mně jednu věc, čarodějko. Proč by byl Darin tak hloupý a nechal zaklínače hledat Brixenu. Vždyť já o Brixeně vůbec nevěděl, než si mne místodržící nechal předvolat."

„Sekretář mu to poradil, jak lépe před ostatními předstírat starost o blízkou osobu než nechat ji hledat někým, kdo ji má opravdu velkou naději najít. Sekretář pracuje pro redanskou rozvědku. Hrabě Dijkstra mě ho dal k dispozici."

„Dijkstra o tvém plánu věděl? Tomu nemohu uvěřit."

Filippa přešla ke svému obrazu.

„Ani nemusíš. To je tvá věc, komu budeš věřit. V každém případě ptal ses proč ty. Zaujal si mne zaklínači. Tvé rozhodnutí s rodinou elfky bylo opravdu zajímavé, ale sledovala jsem tě už nějakou dobu. Mimochodem, jsem potěšena, že se ti líbil můj obraz. Nekoukej tak překvapeně. Dobře jsi poznal, že obraz není úplně obyčejný, přestože tvůj medailon na magii v něm ukrytou nereagoval. V každém případě, jsem potěšena, že jsem tě poznala zaklínači. Máš odvahu. Jen málo lidí by se odvážilo odmítnout mou nabídku."

Čarodějka se otočila a usadila se do vyřezávaného křesla.

„Potřebuji od tebe ještě jednu věc. Ten dopis, který usvědčuje Darina. Společně se svědectvím paní Brixeny mu zajistí přímou cestu do Drakenborgu, nejstřeženějšího vězení v Redanii."

Orlin se rozhodl. Pomalu sáhnul do kazajky a vytáhl dopis, který našel v uhlířově srubu. Předal ho čarodějce. K jeho údivu na stole zazvonil měšec.

„Sto korun. Ne za dopis. Za vlkodlaka. Zakázku si sice odmítnul, ale nakonec přece jen splnil." Usmála se Filippa. „Myslím, že jsme tu skončili, ale ty jsi šikovný Orline. Nechtěl by si pro mne pracovat dále? Tentokrát přímo, bez nutnosti dalších lstí."

Orlin zdvihnul obočí. „Díky za peníze čarodějko," odpověděl chladně. „Co se práce týče, jsem zaklínač ze školy gryfa, ne ze školy kočky. Nestanu se tvým nájemným vrahem, nebudu pro tebe pracovat."

„Dobrá tedy, nebudu tě nutit. Možná časem změníš názor zaklínači. Pokud bys však sháněl dobře placenou práci, zkus se zeptat v Roggeveenu. Vilgefortz vždy potřebuje nějaké vzorky z příšer. A vždy je ochoten za ně dobře zaplatit." Filippa se usmála, tentokrát opravdu, bez předstírané upřímnosti.

„Nepochopila jsi mě. Když nemám zájem pracovat pro tebe, znamená to, že nemám zájem pracovat pro mágy. Vy mágové máte vždy postranní úmysly a je lepší se vám vyhnout."

Filippa se zadívala Orlinovi do očí. „Máš pravdu, je dobré se nám vyhnout. Ne vždy to je ale možné Orline. Svou odpověď i peníze si dostal. Jdi, tady již další práci neseženeš. Tvá klisna čeká před domem."

Zaklínač sebral peníze, strčil měšec do malé brašničky u opasku a vyšel z domu. Nasedl na Zorku a vyrazil ke kupecké bráně. Vyjel z brány ve chvíli, kdy se na obzoru objevily první sluneční paprsky. Dojel na křižovatku kupeckých cest. Zamířil po cestě na jih podle Poštolčích hor.


	3. Lilie a drak

I.

Když se Orlin probral, uviděl v dálce věže Wyzimského hradu. Dojel na křižovatku, kde byl značný provoz. Kupecké vozy jezdily sem a tam. Občas projel bohatý šlechtic na koni či vojenská hlídka nesoucí praporec s liliemi.

Rozhodl se objet město a zastavit se v podhradí _. Třeba seženu nějakou práci tam a vyhnu se městu. Město znamená vždy akorát potíže, zvlášť sídelní město krále._

Orlin se zamíchal do ruchu panujícího na silnici a vyrazil k hostinci, který viděl stát mezi domky v podhradí.

Hostinec byl solidní přízemní budova, na kterou navazovala palisáda z hrubě tesaných dubových klád. Obě křídla brány byla otevřená a na dvoře panoval čilý ruch. V jedné části dvora stály vozy kupců z Ellanderu, v další se hlasitě hádal nerudný trpaslík s bledolícím mužem.

Orlin prošel okolo hádající se dvojice a jeho citlivý sluch zachytil útržek vášnivého dohadování:

„Zbláznil ses, dvě stě orénů za obyčejný meč? Vy trpaslíci jste hrozný lakomci! Dám ti padesát a ani floka navíc!"

„Za padesát mincí ťa nakopu do řiti. Tohlecto je majstrštyk práca z Mahakamu. Dvěsto a dvacet naviac kvůlivá tvejm posratým nadávkám!"

Orlin se uchechtnul. _Vypadá to, že tady ti dva obchod neuzavřou._

Zaklínač uvázal koně u žlabu s vodou a překročil ležícího ožralu, kterého si zrovna značkoval pes. Zastavil se u nástěnky před vstupem do hostince. „Sháním holiče. Naše Lída se bude vdávat příští sobotu, dary vítané. Vyrvávám zubiska lacino a bez řvatí!"

 _Vyrvávám zubiska? Zajímavé. Ale po zaklínačské práci ani vidu. Vypadá to, že se budu muset obětovat a navštívit místní pohostinství._

Orlin vstoupil. Ovanul ho zápach nohou smíšený s hnojem. Do toho se mísila vůně pečeného prasete. V hostinci to opravdu žilo. Obchodníci se handrkovali o každý orén, opilci se váleli pod stoly po zemi. U jednoho stolu seděli trpaslíci a hráli kostky. Ze zadní části krčmy se ozývaly rány, jak si tam místní pobudové dávali po hubě.

 _Tohle je velice zajímavé místo. Jsem zvědav, jestli tu pro mě budou mít nějakou práci._

Orlin vykročil směrem k hostinskému. Do cesty se mu připletla mladá dívka. Podle Orlinova odhadu ji mohlo být tak třináct let a usmívala se na každého, kolem koho procházela.

„Omlouvám se, nechtěla jsem do vás vrazit." zazubila se na něj.

„Kdo jsi? Pomáháš tu s obsluhou?"

„Jmenuji se Milja. Bydlím s babičkou a tatínkem ve vesnici, ale občas tu pomáhám."

„Já jsem Orlin. Nevíš, kde bych tu našel nějakou práci?"

„Práci? No vypadáte silně. Zkuste se na blatech zeptat dřevorubců. Předáka jim teď nově dělá nějaký Yaren Bolt. Je to docela milý chlapík, určitě byste se s ním dohodnul. A sekeru by vám také půjčil."

„No měl jsem spíše na mysli práci, kde bych zaměstnal svůj meč. Neřádí tady v okolí nějaká potvora? Neztrácí se tu lidé? Nebo nějaké zakleté místo, ze kterého by bylo potřeba sejmout kletbu?"

„A co, vy jste čarodějník? Babička říká, že čarodějníci jsou zlo. Uhranou poctivé děvče a zatáhnou ho do stohu. Tak to i v dobré knize stojí. A mně je teprve třináct!"

„Ne, já jsem zaklí…" Než však Orlin stihl dovysvětlit kdo je a co vlastně takový zaklínač dělá, byla dívka pryč.

Zaklínač zavrtěl hlavou a pokračoval v cestě směrem k hostinskému, kličkujíc mezi hloučky opilců.Už byl téměř u něho, když mu zastoupil cestu obrovský otylýchlap se zarudlým flekatým obličejem.

„Nazdar, ty kocoure!"

 _No jistě, to už tady dlouho nebylo._ Pomyslel si Orlin a podíval se hromotlukovi do očí. „Co potřebuješ? Pokud chceš otravovat, najdi si někoho jiného. Já na tebe nemám náladu."

Tlusťoch se na něj podíval prasečíma očkama. Chvilku měl soustředěný výraz, zjevně se pokoušel pochopit, co mu vlastně zaklínač řekl. Náhle se v jeho očích objevilo pochopení. Hromotluk se napřáhnul a pokusil se zaklínači jednu vrazit. Orlin na nic nečekal, lehce se vyhnul ráně, chytnul ho za ruku, úderem kolena do rozkroku si tlusťocha předklonil a druhou ranou kolenem do obličeje mu zlomil nos a poslal ho k zemi.

Zaklínač se rozhlédnul. V této chvíli na sebe obvykle přitáhnul pozornost celé krčmy a začalo vyhánění. S úlevou zjistil, že tentokrát se nic podobného nekoná. Nikdo si ho ani nevšimnul, zato se všichni obrátili na trpaslíky v koutě, kteří od kostek přešli na karty. Momentálně si notně nadávali a vypadalo to, že brzy přejdou k pádnějším argumentům.

„Tož kurva, to čo je za podrazy toto?! Enem tahlecta karta má hodnotu šesti bodou, čum na ňu, máš to tam jasně naškrábané!"

„Tož jasně, růžky má upatlané, že sa to luštit nedá, kurva mať. Ty, co si za ogara, že mastíš karty od jakéhosi člověka?"

Druhý trpaslík se, při přirovnání svých karet k lidským, velice rozčílil. Chytnul sukovici, ležící vedle něj na stole, a praštil s ní protihráče po hlavě. Netrvalo dlouho a krčma mohla obdivovat bitku dvou trpaslíků v kompletním brnění, mimo jejich špičatých helem, které ležely odložené na okraji stolu. Oba soupeři zjevně patřili k ochrance některého z kupců.

Orlin rvačce nevěnoval pozornost. Pokoušel se konečně protlačit k hostinskému. Obešel ještě několik hádajících se párů lidí, překročil několik dalších kořalů v posledním stádiu opilosti a konečně stál u krčmáře.

„Koukám, že tu máte docela živo."

„Hmmm"

„Nevíte, kde by tu zaklínač mohl sehnat práci?"

„Hmmm," zabručel hostinský znovu.

„Umíte něco jiného než hmmm?" Zeptal se Orlin, kterého hostinský začal dožírat.

„Mmhmmm."

Orlinovi došla trpělivost, složil prsty do znamení a načrtnul ve vzduchu několik čar.

„Pověz mi, jestli tu najdu nějakou práci pro zaklínače, a pokud ano, tak kde. Mluv jasně, nemám na to celý den."

„Pane zaklínač, práce by se tu jistě našla, zeptejte se ostatních tady v krčmě. A pokud neseženete práci tady, zkuste se poptat lidí v podhradí. Ale dejte pozor, místní lidé neudělají ani krok bez velebného pána, za tím jděte nejdřív."

„No vidíš, jak umíš mluvit, když ti někdo pomůže. Teď mně nalej korbel Wyzimského šampiona, dám si místní značku."

Orlin spokojeně upíjel pivo, když mu někdo zaklepal na rameno. Otočil se a viděl zarostlého chlapa, který připomínal banditu.

 _Potíže, a já mám rozpité pivo._ Okamžitě si pomyslel Orlin a v duchu se připravoval seslat Axii ve chvíli, kdy dotyčný začne být agresivní.

„Pane, viděl jsem, jak jste zatočil s tím otrapou, který vás otravoval. Mám pro vás nabídku. Pořádáme tady vzadu takový malý turnaj, nechtěl byste se přidat? Sázky jsou velmi zajímavé."

 _Turnaj v boxu? No, pokud bych tu nesehnal práci, vydělal bych si alespoň něco. Navíc proč neseřezat pár místních chlápků, třeba by pak ti od stolu v koutě přestali civět na mé oči._

„Sázky jsou zajímavé, říkáš? Kolik se sází, jaký je kurz?"

„Momentálně dva ku jedné, že skončíte s držkou na padrť. Támhle Bohdan z vás chce vytřískat duši."

Orlin se v duchu usmál. „Znal jsem jen jednoho Bohdana schopného ze mě vytřískat duši, a ten tu rozhodně není. Dobrá tedy, sázím padesát orénů, že to dopadne přesně naopak. Bohdan bude sbírat zuby z podlahy!"

„Výborně pane, jen pojďte. Bohdane, slyšel si to, že ano?"

„Se ví, že slyšel." obrátil se na Orlina. „Nakopu ti prdel, a ještě na tom vydělám!"

Orlin si rozepnul řemen, přidržující mu na zádech meč. Opřel ho o bednu v rohu a podíval se na Bohdana. „Tak pojď."

Bohdan zaútočil, přesně jak Orlin očekával. Skočil na něho a zasypal ho ranami. Zaklínač je trpělivě odrážel, občas uhnul některé opravdu silné.

„Ty posero, neutíkej jako baba a bojuj jako chlap!" zařval na něj, po tom, co Orlin uhnul jedné ráně, která trefila železnou obruč sudu takovou silou, až ji prohnula.

Jako by na takové vyzvání čekal, přešel Orlin do protiútoku. Zasáhnul Bohdana do zátylku a další ranou do ledvin. Jednoduchým chvatem, který se kdysi naučil od tenkráte značně opilého Zderada, podrazil soupeři nohy. Kopnutím do obličeje mu zlomil čelist a vyrazil zuby.

„Tak co, kdo vyhrál? Říkal jsem, že bude sbírat zuby z podlahy, a právě to teď dělá." Otočil se Orlin k divákům, zatímco si zapínal řemen s mečem.

Přihlížející muži pokývali hlavami. „Pravdu jste měl, pane, sto orénů je vašich. Přiznávám, že jsem něco takového nečekal."

„Díky pánové. Teď mi ale řekněte, nenašla by se tu práce pro zaklínače?"

Muž se zatvářil překvapeně. „Vy jste vědmák? Hola tak to vraťte peníze, nebyl to spravedlivý souboj!"

Orlin se podíval na muže a z tváře mu zmizel úsměv. „Proč bych vám měl něco vracet? Nic vám nevrátím."

„Pokud si myslíte, že ze mne peníze dostanete násilím, můžete to zkusit!" dodal Orlin a chytil jílec svého meče, potom co viděl, jak se jeden z mužů snaží nenápadně sebrat tyč ležící v koutě a přesunout se za něj.

Když muži viděli, že Orlin nemá náladu na žerty, rozešli se s nespokojeným mumláním. Zaklínač slyšel několik obvyklých nadávek jako odporný mutant a proměněnec.

Náhle k němu přistoupil velice tlustý trpaslík.

„Cype, rvát sa umíš, jen co pravda, ale v kostky hrát si netrůfáš, co?"

„Proč by ne, pokud budou sázky dostatečné." usmál se Orlin a šel k trpaslíkům, kteří se před chvílí přestali mlátit. Viděl, že karty schovali a vytáhli znovu jejich oblíbené kostky.

„Tož zaklínaču, hraješ v kostky? Ne? Tož kurva lapni na zadel a čum, jak sa to hraje."

Trpaslíci se začali překřikovat a pokoušeli se zaklínači vysvětlit pravidla hry. Po půl hodině si Orlin připadal jako úplný idiot. Hodil kostkami a zkusmo dal jednu hru. Byl opravdu překvapen, když vyhrál.

Orlin překvapeně vyvalil oči. „Ha! Tak co páni trpaslíci, hrajeme pořádně, ne?"

„Tož zaklínaču, kolko dáváš na stůl peňazí?"

„No kruci, sto orénů a ať už to jede." smál se zaklínač.

„Jedno sto orénů? Sas posral, vhoď meněj!"

„Ne když říkám sto, tak myslím sto. Hrajeme, páni trpaslíci." trval na svém Orlin, jistý si vítězstvím.

Trpaslíci se na sebe podívali, zakroutili hlavami a pokrčili svými širokými rameny.

„Tož hrajme."

První kolo vyhráli trpaslíci. Orlin byl klidný, věděl, že to stále nic neznamená. Což dokázal ve druhém kole, kdy vyrovnal. Přišlo třetí, rozhodující kolo. Orlin házel první. Dva páry. Trpaslíci svým hodem dorovnali. Orlin hodil znovu, jen jedna dvojice. Trpaslík se podíval na Orlina usmál se a zkušeně hodil velkou postupku.

„Doprdele!" ujelo Orlinovi.

„Jo zaklínaču, povedal som ti, že enem nemáš sázet všecko." zasmál se mu trpaslík. Než se Orlin stačil rozkoukat, byli pryč. S kostkami i penězi.

 _Hajzlíci prohnaní,_ říkal si v duchu Orlin ve chvíli, kdy vycházel z krčmy na dvůr.

Hned jak vyšel z krčmy, zakopnul o starého známého – spícího a od psa označeného opilce. Kopanec ožralu probudil.

„Co děláš sakra, co mě lezeš do domu?" blábolil ležící chlap.

„Koukej se vzpamatovat, ožralo a neválej se uprostřed cesty!" Odseknul mu rozzlobený Orlin, rozhlížeje se, zda neuvidí někde trpaslíky, s kterými právě prohrál.

Trpaslíci samozřejmě nebyli k nalezení. _To jsou taky fóry, no ale co, můžu si za to sám. Mohl jsem tušit, že mě nechají jednou vyhrát a pak mě oberou o všechno._ Bručel si Orlin pod vousy, zatímco odvazoval Zorku.

„Pojď holka, je čas navštívit místní lidi. Tu práci teď nutně potřebujeme."

 _Jak to říkal krčmář, nejdříve k velebníčkovi. No nic, co se dá dělat. Vážně by mne zajímalo, jaké náboženství místní lidé vyznávají. Nikdy jsem neslyšel o velebném pánovi bohyně Melitelé._

Zaklínač popohnal svou klisnu do klusu a okamžitě ji prudce zastavil. Před kopyta jeho kobylky vběhlo malé dítě a jeho matka začala nadávat zaklínači:

„Jezdí jako dobytek, ještě někoho zabije. Tady jsi ve vesnici, ne na dostizích v Novigradu, chlape bídná."

Orlin zakroutil hlavou a vydal se, tentokrát pomalu, najít místního velebníčka.

II.

Zaklínač, sedící na své kobyle, projížděl vesnicí. Udivilo ho, jak byla vesnice rozlehlá. Nevěda, kam přesně jít, zastavil jednu z kolemjdoucích stařen.

„Paní sháním velebného pána, kde bych ho mohl najít?"

Babka se na něj otočila, vyvalila oči a začala svým starým křaplavým hlasem křičet.

„Cožééé? Synku, já sem stará osoba. Nemusíš šeptat, tady se stejně nic neutají."

Orlin obrátil oči v sloup. _Skvělé, hluchá, ošklivá, a ještě k tomu úplně hloupá._

„Ptal jsem se, kde tu najdu velebníčka!" zakřičel Orlin znovu.

„Jo toho, velebný pán se stará o svatyni a bydlí přímo vedle. Hned za mostem vedoucím od Mariborské brány." ukazovala mu babka, drápajíc se přitom na nose.

 _Konečně normální odpověď._ „Děkuji mockrát." zahulákal znovu Orlin jako na lesy.

Babka přikyvovala a něco si pro sebe brebentila. Orlin, teď už opravdu rozzlobený hloupostí místních lidí, si jí raději už nevšímal.

Zaklínač se vydal ukázaným směrem. Projel několik zatáček, až se před ním objevila budova, nápadně připomínající svaté místo a za ní most, vedoucí k bráně.Tak, to by mohlo být ono, pomyslel si Orlin, sesedajíc z koně a vešeldo svatyně. Místnost byla jen spoře osvětlená. Téměř bez výzdoby a na oltáři stála miska, ve které hořel oheň.

 _Svatyně věčného ohně. Ti fanatici jsou i v Temerii. Pokud bude místní kněz u lidí oblíbený, můžu na práci zapomenout. Budu rád, pokud mě jen vyženou._

„Co tu chceš synu?" ozvalo se za ním. Orlin se otočil a uviděl vousatého muže, stojícího u schodů vedoucích do podzemí. Z podzemí bylo vidět světlo.

„Pane, jsi místní velebný? Hostinský mne za vámi posílá. Mám si prý promluvit nejdříve s vámi, než budu mluvit s některou z vašich oveček. Jsem zaklínačem a hledám práci. Nepotřebuje podhradí mých služeb?"

Orlin se snažil mluvit velice slušně a vznešeně, tak jak to slyšel u bardů v Lan Exteru. Doufal, že si díky tomu získá důvěru místního kněze a upozadí fanatické názory církve Věčného ohně.

„Zaklínač?"zeptal se velebníček klidně **,** „Pro vědmáka zde práci nemáme, církev Věčného ohně nás učí vyhýbat se lidem jako vy. Ale pokud jste se přišel pouze zeptat, měl by vám každý člověk slušně odpovědět. Dám ti proto radu. V podhradí práci nehledej, ale můžeš to zkusit ve městě. V tom doupěti hříchu se jistě najde někdo, kdo o tvé služby bude mít zájem."

Orlin byl překvapený. Čekal odmítnutí, ale rozhodně ne takto slušně. A dokonce dostal radu!

„Velebný pane, musím říct, že jsem udiven. O církvi Věčného ohně jsem, přiznávám se, neslyšel vůbec nic dobrého. Vy jste mne nejen nevyhnal, ale dokonce mne i poradil. Nechci zde dělat žádné problémy. Zastavím se v hostinci a potom vyrazím do města, přesně jak radíte."

Kněz vypadal nadšeně. Rozhodně nedoufal, že se zaklínače zbaví tak snadno – zřejmě odejde sám a nenastane povyk ohledně jeho násilného vyhánění z vesnice.

„Těší mne, že si rozumíme, vědmáku. Odejdi rychle a pokus se nedělat zde žádné nepříjemnosti. Vím, že se zaklínači přichází problémy. O ty nestojíme. Sbohem, a i když v něj nevěříš, přeji ti, ať ti Věčný oheň svítí na cestu."

Orlin přikývnul a odešel. Nasedl na svou kobylu a vydal se klidným krokem zpět do krčmy. Cestou minul několik kapliček, v nichž hořely lojové svíčky.

 _Lůj a olej, taková svíčka, pokud je doplňovaná, opravdu může hořet věčným plamenem. Jednoduché, ale efektní a pro církev výhodné._

Orlin dojel zpět na nádvoří před krčmou. Zorku nechal u jí dobře známého žlabu s vodou. Sáhnul do sedlové brašny a vyndal z ní jablko.

„Dej si holka. Ať máš z toho života taky něco." nabídnul jí ovoce a rychle uhnul s prsty. „Ty nikdy nedáš pokoj co, jednou mě ty prsty vážně sníš." Zorka jen souhlasně zafrkala.

Zaklínač vstoupil do krčmy. Překvapilo ho, že se osazenstvo vůbec nezměnilo. Rozhlédl se, zda neuvidí trpaslíky v koutě, ale to byl jediný stůl, který zůstával prázdný. Přešel tedy k hostinskému a požádal ho o skleničku temerské žitné. Zatímco popíjel a přemýšlel, kam se vydat ve městě, ozvaly se za ním kroky. Orlin, který si uvědomoval kolik lidí je v hostinci, jim nevěnoval pozornost.

„Hej, ty!" ozvalo se za ním. Orlin se otočil a uviděl tlustého muže, kterého seřezal při své poslední návštěvě. Chlap se držel za nos. Vedle něj stál druhý v oblečení temerských landsknechtů a opíral se obrovský obouruční meč. Pochopil, že na něj mluví muž s mečem, tlusťoch se za ním schovával a nechával ho konat.

„Ty si prý mlátil mého bratra. Víš vůbec, kdo to je?"

Orlin pochopil, že z toho kouká bitka. Vzpomněl si na velebného pána a začal litovat svého návratu do krčmy. _Proč jsem se sem vlastně vracel? Pití tu mají dobré, ale to jistě i ve městě._

„Tvého bratra jsem mlátil, protože mě urážel. Stejně jako bych to udělal s každým. Nezajímá mě, kdo je tvůj bratr, ale jestli se chceš bít, tu radost ti klidně dopřeji."

„Můj bratr se jmenuje Odo, je to bohatý obchodník a ty si ho zostudil před jeho partnery. Budeme se bít, ale věřím, že ani jeden z nás není řezník a bandita. Pojď na dvůr a postav se mě v čestném souboji. Rád zastoupím svého bratra a smyji jeho urážku."

„A co, že se budeš bít ty? Proč ne on?" zajímal se Orlin a bedlivě si chlapa prohlížel – hledal jakoukoliv jeho slabinu.

„Můj bratr je vážený obchodník, ale nevládne mečem. Já však patřím k landsknechtům krále Foltesta. Jsem voják, a proto se ti postavím já. Přijímáš mou výzvu, zaklínači?"

„Jistě **,** proč ne. Pojďme na dvůr. Chci však mít jistotu, že pokud vyhraji, nebude mě již dále nikdo obtěžovat."

„Máš mé slovo, zaklínači."

Orlin přikývnul a vyšel na dvůr. Okolo se shromáždila téměř celá hospoda. Každý byl zvědavý na souboj zaklínače a místního landsknechta, který měl pověst nejlepšího šermíře v podhradí.

Landsknecht vytasil svůj obouruční meč. Dlouhá čepel s vyrytými liliemi na čepeli se zaleskla na slunci. Muž odhodil pochvu a zaujal postoj.

 _Temerský ďábel. Styl vyvinutý temerskými landsknechty jako je tento. Spoléhá na silné rány a se svým obouručákem má výhodu v dosahu. Musím se dostat k němu a přechytračit ho._

Zaklínač věděl, že pokud má zvítězit se svým kratším mečem proti obrovské landsknechtovi zbrani, musí se pohybovat rychle a zároveň se nesmí pokoušet vykrývat jeho rány. I přes kvalitní meteorickou ocel, ze které byl vykován jeho meč, by nemusel ránu těžkého obouručáku vydržet.

 _Dejte pozor na obouruční zbraně. Jejich váha může přelomit vaši čepel. Takové rány nemůžete vykrývat, stejně jako třeba spáry gryfa._ Vzpomněl si Orlin na Zderadovu poučku.

Orlin tasil svůj meč, jeho čepel se zablýskla a runy na jeho čepeli zazářily.

„Tvůj meč je magický, to vidím. Ale slib, že nebudeš používat své čáry."

„Slibuji, začněme." odpověděl Orlin a zaujal postoj.

Landsknecht zaútočil. Dva rychlé kroky a plynulý sek na hlavu, přesně podle učebnice. Orlin to očekával. Provedl půlpiruetu, vyhnul se soupeřovu meči a zkusil rychlý výpad na krk, landsknecht vykryl jeho ránu a špičkou svého dlouhého meče švihnul po zaklínači.

Orlina zachránily jen jeho rychlé reflexy. Stihl uskočit před špičkou meče a přejít do piruety, kterou se vyhnul dalšímu silnému seku vedenému šikmo na jeho hrudník. Zaklínač využil piruety, aby se dostal k soupeři a připravil ho o výhodu jeho dlouhé zbraně. Znovu zkusil zaútočit, tentokrát však s úmyslem přinutit landsknechta vykrýt jeho ránu. Meče zazvonily a protivníci se do sebe zaklesli. Orlin využil příležitosti. Chytnul muže za obličej a podrazil mu nohy. Muž skončil na zemi a hrot Orlinova meče mu mířil na krk.

„Dost zaklínači!" zachraptěl na zemi ležící muž. „Vyhrál si, a vyhrál si čestně. Musím přiznat. Nečekal jsem, že bys mohl mít proti obouručnímu meči nějakou šanci. Jak se jmenuje tvůj styl?"

Orlin se na něj usmál a podal muži ruku. „Tohle se nazývá Addan Anye, ohnivý tanečník. Je to elfský rychlý styl. Zaklínači si ho však upravili tak, aby vyhovoval našim mutacím."

„Fuj elfský styl boje. Odporný. Odporný, ale účinný. Vyhrál si zaklínači, ale odejdi z podhradí. Nechci tě tu již více vidět."

Orlin přikývnul, nasednul na svou kobylu a vydal se po cestě přes most, k mariborské bráně.

V bráně ho zastavila stráž.

„Stát! Kdo jsi, nevypadáš jako obchodník ani jako posel. Jsi ozbrojený a vypadáš nebezpečně. Udej účel návštěvy, nebo se obrať a zmiz."

Orlin se podíval na strážného. Zamračil se a obhlédnul ostrahu brány. Stálo okolo něj dohromady pět mužů ve zbrojích s liliemi. Jejich halapartny stály opřené o zeď a chlapíci ho znuděně sledovali.

„Jsem zaklínač. Sháním práci a rád bych se ubytoval v některém z místních hostinců. Třeba zrovna ve Starém Narakortu."

„Hm, zaklínač. Jsi tu kvůli té královské strize? Nebyl bys první, kdo by se o ni pokoušel, ale peníze jsou za ní pěkné."

Orlin zpozorněl. _Striga? Jaká striga? To zní jako docela dobrá zakázka, ale královská? To vypadá, že v tom je zapletená politika. Radši se na to nebudu vůbec vyptávat, nemusí si myslet, že o ní mám zájem._

„Ne. Nejsem tu kvůli strize. Popravdě striga mě příliš nezajímá. Hledám spíše nějakou menší práci."

„Moudrá volba zaklínači. S takovou máš větší šanci se dožít vyššího věku než většina tvých kolegů." uchechtnul se velitel strážných. „Nechte ho projet chlapci. Když je natolik chytrý, aby si nezačínal se strigou, jistě i chápe, že v našem městě se dělat problémy nevyplácí."

Stráže uhnuly a nechaly Orlina projet.

Zaklínač se ocitnul v obchodní čtvrti **,** procházel ulicí a pozoroval místní měšťany, až došel na křižovatku ulic. Dobře věděl, že zdejší obyvatelé všichni patří k bohatší vrstvě a často řeší politiku. Politika nebyla nic pro něj. Vydal se proto po ulici vlevo, směrem k bráně do klášterní čtvrti. Věděl, že právě tam by mohl nalézt práci. Sice hůře placenou, ale určitě jistější a bez pachuti politických intrik. Chudší lidé, žijící v klášterní čtvrti si alespoň zaklínače nepletli s vymahačem dluhů nebo nájemným vrahem, kterého je možné použít k likvidaci obchodní konkurence.

V klášterní čtvrti byl okamžitě zastaven stráží.

„Ty tam, stůj. Mám důvodné podezření, že u sebe máš fisstech. Musíš se nechat prohledat!"

Orlin se podivil. „Proč bych u sebe měl mít fisstech? Co tě k tomu vede? Jsem zaklínač. Zabíjím netvory, neprodávám drogy."

„Nezajímají mě tvé výmluvy. Necháš se prohledat, nebo tě budeme muset donutit?" Kolem strážného se náhle objevila spousta dalších.

„Nechci dělat potíže. Pokud myslíš, že je nutné mě prohledat, tak si posluž. Ale jestli nic nenajdeš doufám, že se slušně omluvíš."

Chlap se uchechtl „Uvidíme. Záleží, zda něco najdeme."

Orlin sesednul a nechal ho, aby ho prohledal. Stráže, zklamané že nic nenašly, se po prohlídce zaklínače vrhly na jeho sedlové brašny. Zorka, nervózní z tolika lidí se začala plašit a odháněla je od sebe.

„Uklidněte si toho bláznivýho koně! Brání ve výkonu prohlídky," křičel strážný a ustupoval před rozdivočelou kobylou.

Orlin se jen ušklíbnul. „Vypadá to, pánové, že má klisna nesouhlasí s vaší prohlídkou. Já také ne, asi bude lepší, když půjdeme dál," řekl Orlin, zatímco vzal Zorku za uzdu a uklidňoval ji.

„Tak to ne, nic takového. Kontrola nebyla dokončena. Musíme prohlédnout i vaše brašny!"

„Tak to ne!" rozčílil se Orlin, když viděl, jak se jeden ze strážných snaží nenápadně strčit do brašny pytlíček, ze kterého ucítil fisstech.

„Já vám dám, vy podvodníci! Chcete mi podstrčit ten váš tovar. Koukejte zmizet, nebo s vámi udělám krátký proces. Nezajímá mě, jestli jste městská stráž, chci mluvit s vaším velitelem, nějakým důstojníkem."

Orlin sáhnul po meči. Velitel strážných, vidouc rozzuřeného zaklínače, se rychle jal Orlina uklidňovat.

„Nebojte se, pane. Zavedeme vás za někým, kdo s vámi vaše stížnosti vyřeší. Není třeba hned sahat po meči."

Orlin se podíval na strážce a přikývnul. „Dobrá, veďte mne."

Strážní velice úlevně vydechli. Žádný z nich nechtěl bojovat se zaklínačem. Dobře slyšeli o zaklínačích a věděli, že proti někomu takovému nemají žádnou šanci.

III.

Stráže vyrazily uličkou a vedly zaklínače, který je následoval, držíc Zorku za uzdu. Netrvalo dlouho a dorazili před vchod do budovy. Na ceduli nad vchodem, vedle okovaných vstupních dveří byl prostý nápis „Šatlava."

„Tak to teda ne, myslíte si, že jsem tak hloupý? Já umím číst! Zavřít se nenechám, na to zapomeňte."

„Ale kde, pane, Šémko je žalářník, ale zároveň místní autorita odpovědná za zabavování nelegálního zboží. Hned to s vámi vyřeší,"uklidňoval zaklínače strážný.

Orlin přivázal klisnu ke sloupu podpírajícímu stříšku nad vchodem a vstoupil. Byl v dlouhé chodbě, na obou stranách byly zavřené dveře do dalších místností a na konci chodby točité schodiště, směřující do podzemí. Zaklínač následoval stráž, která ho vedla do prvních dveří. Vstoupili do místnosti, v jejíž zadní části stál obyčejný stůl, za kterým seděl chlap v oblečení městské stráže s hodností desátníka.

„Pane desátníku, tohle je zaklínač. Máme důvodné podezření, že u sebe má fisstech. Odmítnul nechat prohledat své brašny." hlásil s úklonou strážný. „Máme ho zavřít a vymlátit z něj doznání?"

 _Řitolezec. Jestli si myslí, že mě jen tak zatkne tak se opravdu plete._ Pomyslel si Orlin, ale nahlas neřekl nic. Zaujal ho desátník. Bylo na něm totiž jasně vidět, že je vcelku inteligentní.

 _Možná by se s tím desátníkem dalo domluvit._

„Zaklínač. Vědmák. Dobrá kniha říká, že od vědmáka můžeš dostat prašivinu. Nevím, jestli by ses spíše nehodil o patro níž. Mezi ty zavšivence, co jsou tu zavření. Máš prašivinu, vědmáku?"

 _Dobře, chybný úsudek. Desátník je stejný idiot jako ostatní._ „Nemám desátníku, ale zato mám na zádech ostrý meč. Takže si odpusť ty urážky a řekni mě, proč se tvoji muži rozhodli zkontrolovat zrovna mě. Vypadám snad, že prodávám fisstech?"

„Chceš zastrašovat městskou stráž? Uvědomuješ si, že jsi v hlavním městě Temerie a mluvíš s desátníkem temerské městské stráže? Za vyhrožování stráži je trest bičování. Mám tě snad nechat zbičovat?"

„Můžeš to zkusit, ale já myslím, že to zkoušet nechceš. Možná že k tomu máš pravomoc, ale dobře víš, že by tě to mohlo stát život. Vypadáš inteligentně, tak to nezkoušej."

Šémko si Orlina prohlížel. „Nejsi hloupý, zaklínači." Pak se otočil ke strážnému, stále stojícímu v místnosti. „Co tu ještě děláte? Okamžitě vypadněte, nebo vás přihlásím k nočnímu zátahu na Beraninu."

Stráž zareagovala jako když do ní střelí. Otočila se na podpatku, zasalutovala a doslova vyběhla z místnosti.

„Beranina?" otázal se Orlin. Měl velice divný pocit, že toho chlapa nechce potkat.

„Šéf místního podsvětí. Stráže, které se mu příliš pletou pod nohy, většinou najdou ráno v nějaké uličce na kusy. Hrozba zátahu na Beraninu na ty naše chlapy funguje jako zázračná medicína," zasmál se Šémko, vstávaje od stolu a přecházejíc k zaklínači.

„Podívej. Je na tobě znát, že ti to pálí. Potřebuji s tebou mluvit. Je mi známo, že zaklínači dokáží leccos najít. Řekněme, že bys našel trochu snížku. Mohl by si mi ho přinést, a já bych ho mohl ukázat kapitánovi jako další zabavené zboží."

Orlin na něj vrhnul tázavý pohled. „Co bych z toho měl já?"

„Určitě bychom se dohodli na něčem, co bys využil. Co takhle mé slovo, že kamkoliv se v klášterní čtvrti hneš, tě nikdo nebude otravovat."

Zaklínač zachytil smrad fisstechu z desátníkových kapes. „Já mám takový pocit, že kapitán by z toho, jak říkáš snížku, neviděl ani vločku. Jak dlouho to už bereš? Měl bys s tím přestat, dost to ničí mozek a úplně to mění osobnost."

Šémko se na zaklínače překvapeně podíval a vzápětí se zamračil. „Vidím, že je pravda co se povídá o zaklínačích a jejich citlivých smyslech. Podívej, zaklínači, moji chlapi tě zastavili jen kvůli tomu, aby tě přivedli ke mně. Možná na to šli trochu hloupě, ale nemůžeš jim to vyčítat. Dostali rozkaz a taky mají rodiny, nemohou si dovolit ztratit práci. Já nutně potřebuju další snížek. Dám ti za to cokoliv budeš chtít."

Orlin se podíval na Šémka, který téměř žebral. „Zaprvé, nevím, kde bych ten snížek sebral. Sám ho neberu ani neprodávám. Nepřerušuj mne!" zvýšil zaklínač hlas, když viděl, že se desátník chystá něco namítnout. „Zadruhé nebudu podporovat tvou závislost. Vypadáš jako docela dobrý a inteligentní člověk, přestaň s tím svinstvem, než tě to úplně zničí a stane se z tebe troska, toužící jen po další dávce. Ještě máš čas!"

Zaklínač se otočil a nevšímajíc si Šémkových proseb, odešel z budovy. Před budovou odvázal Zorku od sloupu, chytnul ji za uzdu a vydal se hledat místní krčmu.

 _Potřebuju sehnat nějakou normální, placenou práci. Není přece možný, aby v hlavním městě Temerie nebyla k mání normální zaklínačská práce bez příchuti protizákonných kšeftů a politiky._

Vyšel z uličky a uviděl před sebou budovu s velkou zahradou. _To bude ten chrám Melitelé, proč jsou ve městě normální a v podhradí uctívají ty fanatiky z Věčného ohně. Lidem občas vážně nerozumím._

Obešel chrám a na další ulici se dal vlevo. Před sebou uviděl sídlo Řádu bílé růže _. Beru to zpět, fanatici hlásající Věčný oheň jsou i tady._

Zastavil muže, který okolo něho procházel, nesouc v náručí mrtvou husu. „Pane, kde bych tu našel nějakou krčmu?"

„No, to je jednoduchý. V celé klášterní čtvrti nenajdete jinou než U Chlupatého medvěda. Je támhle. Po schodech dolů a za rohem v koutě uvidíte vývěsní štít. Jen si dejte pozor, je to území Beraniny. Stráž o tom ví, ale nic s tím nedělají, darmožrouti jedni. Nevím, proč je platíme."

Orlin, šťastný, že konečně ví kudy kam, kouknul na Zorku. _Kam s tebou holka, přece tě nemůžu vláčet všude sebou._ Otočil se znovu na muže. „Nejsou tady někde stáje, nebo nějaké místo, kde bych mohl nechat svou klisnu?"

„No, nevím. Tady v klášterní čtvrti bych ji bez dozoru nenechával. Lehce byste o ní mohl přijít, ale pokud chcete mohu ji vzít k sobě. Uváži jí před domem a dám ji džber s čerstvou vodou. Samozřejmě pokud jste ochotný zaplatit. Nebudu to dělat z dobroty srdce."

 _Ty všiváku jeden. Cejtíš, že nemám na výběr a chceš ze mě hned něco vytřískat._

„A kolik by to stálo? Pokud to bude drahé raději ji nechám ve stájích v obchodní čtvrti."

„Dejte mně deset orénů a já se o ní postarám, bydlím hned vedle chrámu Melitelé, městská stráž tam chodí a budu u ní sedět, nic se vám neztratí."

Orlin chvíli přemýšlel a potom předal uzdu muži. „Jestli se mi něco ztratí poneseš následky," upozornil muže, ve chvíli, kdy mu dával požadovaných deset orénů.

„Bez obav pane, nic se vám neztratí. Já jsem poctivej člověk."

 _To určitě. Jsem zvědav kolik toho bude chybět_. Říkal si v duchu zaklínač ve chvíli, kdy scházel po schodech a mířil do krčmy.

Vstoupil. Byl v zašpiněném, chabě osvětleném lokále, na obou stranách místnosti byla vyvýšená podlaha a několik upatlaných stolů. Vlevo uviděl krčmáře nalévat trpasličí samohonku na první pohled zavšivenému muži. Muž se sotva držel na nohou a cosi blábolil.

Orlin došel až k němu a opřel se o stůl. Kývnul na krčmáře a objednal si korbel Wyzimského šampiona.

„Co já ji udělal?! Kurva já ji miloval, chápeš to, miloval! Dej mně ještě vodku." brečel muž před hostinským. Ten, zjevně zvyklý na podobné výjevy, bezúčastně přikyvoval a v duchu si počítal, kolik nešťastníkovi přirazí k útratě za podobný kecy.

Orlin, který stál vedle něho se ho soucitně zeptal: „Copak nešťastná láska?"

Chlap se otočil na Orlina. Zaklínač viděl, že i přes jeho notnou opilost se v jeho vousaté tváři objevil vztek. Jeho oči se stáhly do úzkých štěrbin a vousáč si začal Orlina prohlížet.

„Co se kurva staráš? Říkám to krčmáři nebo tobě? Dej si bacha, abys neskončil na zemi s rozbitou hubou!" Chlap začal do zaklínače strkat, a nakonec mu krknul do obličeje. Orlina ovanul zápach levné samohonky, kterou dotyčný již zjevně nějaký čas konzumoval.

Zaklínač viděl, že chlap hledá jakoukoliv záminku ke rvačce. Neměl ovšem zájem se hned poprat. Dobře věděl, že případná rvačka by hrozila vyhozením z krčmy, a to si nyní nemohl dovolit. Peníze mu rychle docházely, a tak potřeboval získat nějakou práci za jakoukoliv cenu.

„Krčmáři, vyhodíte mne, když toho chlapa usměrním?" zeptal se slušně Orlin, kterému docházela trpělivost.

„Myslím, že ne, jen ať předtím zaplatí, pak se tu klidně porvěte dle libosti, ale běžte dozadu, tam je na to místo, tady byste akorát zničili nábytek, a to bych byl opravdu nerad."

Zaklínač se otočil na vousáče: „Slyšel si krčmáře. Zaplať, slušně poděkuj, a vypadni odsud."

Chlap zareagoval přesně, jak Orlin očekával. Pokusil se dát zaklínači pěstí a sotva se udržel na nohou, když ten se ráně vyhnul. Orlin, kterému toho dne došla trpělivost s opilci chytnul židli a rozbil ji chlapovi o záda. Ten padnul na zem jak bečka a ani se nehnul.

„No krása, říkal jsem, že máte jít dozadu. Tu židli mně zaplatíš. A pokud nemá dost peněz na útratu, doplatíš i jeho dluh!"

Krčmář se sehnul nad chlapa a začal ho šacovat. „Hovno, ten chlap má u sebe hovno. Kamaráde, ta židle, k tomu to tvé pivo a jeho útrata. To máme bratru alespoň šedesát orénů."

Tak to tě opravdu lituji, nemám u sebe ani floka." usmál se na krčmáře Orlin.

„Já spíše lituji tebe, ozval se za zaklínačem hluboký hlas. Beranina opravdu není spokojen s člověkem, který ničí vybavení krčmy, nechce zaplatit a má kšefty s městskou stráží. Mám to s tebou vyřídit tak, aby ses už nikomu nepletl do cesty."

Orlin se otočil. Za ním stálo několik mužů s palicemi a meči v rukou. Zaklínač pochopil, že se právě zapletl s místním podsvětím, a to znamená opravdu velký problém.

Muž přistoupil ke krčmáři.

„Beranina není spokojen se zisky z hostince. Říkal ti to minulý týden osobně. Do dneška nevidí žádnou změnu, takže se nechává pozdravovat."

Než krčmář stačil cokoliv říct, muž mu proříznul hrdlo svým mečem.

„Teď ty," otočil se na Orlina. Ten na nic nečekal. Jeho ocelový meč mu bleskově vlétnul do ruky a muž, který mu před chvílí hrozil, se skácel na zem s rozseklou krční tepnou. Jeho kumpáni zaútočili. Zaklínač se otočil a znamením Aard srazil muže k zemi. Jednoho probodnul dříve, než se mohl zvednout. Mezi druhými udělal piruetu a jednoho z nich seknul přes záda. Ránu druhého vykryl šikmou parádou a zároveň mu uštědřil dobře mířený kopanec mezi nohy. Muž s bolestným zaúpěním padnul na kolena, jeho bolest však neměla dlouhého trvání. Zaklínač ho v mžiku připravil o hlavu.

„Tohle ti Beranina nedaruje, najde si tě a chcípneš, mutante!" Chrčel na zemi ležící chlap. Ze zad mu vytékala krev a barvila podlahu.

„Možná, možná že ne. Ty už se to ale nedozvíš." řekl Orlin a probodnul mu hrdlo.

Náhle k Orlinovi přiběhnul muž, který celou událost pozoroval ze zadní části hostince.

„Tohle není vůbec dobré, musíte utéct, pane zaklínač. Ten chlap mluvil pravdu, kdo naštve Beraninu, dlouho živej nezůstane. Pojeďte k nám na blata. My cihláři bychom pro vás měli práci."

„Co je to za práci? Nevím, zda pro vás budu pracovat."

„Teď o tom nemůžeme mluvit, musíte pryč z města, než se o tomhle Beranina dozví. Přijďte na blata do naší vesnice. Všechno vám tam povíme."

Orlin, který na cihláři viděl, že si nevymýšlí, vyběhnul z hostince a rychlým krokem se nechal vést cihlářem ven z města. Došli na molo, ke kterému byla uvázaná malá loďka.

„Sedněte si, pane zaklínač. Bude lepší, když vyrazíme okamžitě."

Zaklínač vlezl do loďky. Cihlář se chopil dlouhého bidla a zamířil na volné jezero, směrem k blatům.

IV.

Nad blaty se válela mlha a od strany jezera bylo slyšet pravidelné šplouchání. Rybář, stojící na mole se podíval do mlhy a uviděl stín, který rychle získával obrysy loďky. Po chvíli viděl, že v loďce jsou dva muži. Poznal známého cihláře, který vyrazil ráno do Wyzimy na trh, ale přišlo mu divné, proč místo zboží veze neznámého člověka. Neznámý na sobě měl hnědou kazajku a na zádech meč.

Loďka přistála u mola. Cihlář ji přivázal a muž, jedoucí s ním, vystoupil. Na mole zaklapaly vysoké boty, které měl cizinec na nohou. Rybář si ho konečně mohl prohlédnout. Vysoké boty, kožené kalhoty a kazajka. Opasek s malou brašničkou a dýkou. Další řemen přidržující mu meč na zádech měl muž zapnutý přezkou na prsou. Nejvíce však rybáře zaujaly jeho oči. Byly stejné, jako oči kočky.

„Nekoukej tak na pána. Je Vaska ve vesnici, nebo zase běhá někdo po blatech?" zeptal se cihlář rybáře, stojícího s pootevřenou pusou a zírajícího na cizince.

„Co… jo. Myslím, že je. Kdo to je?" zeptal se potichu a kývnul směrem k cizinci, který poodešel a nyní se zvědavě rozhlížel po okolí.

„Jsem zaklínač, jmenuji se Orlin. A můžeš se příště ptát rovnou mě. Umím mluvit a nepotřebuji, aby za mě mluvil někdo jiný."

Rybář nadskočil. Netušil, že by ho cizinec mohl slyšet. Nevěděl sice, kdo je to zaklínač, ale něco mu říkalo, že nebude vhodné muže příliš provokovat.

„Myslím, že bychom měli vyrazit do vesnice," vyřešil trapný okamžik cihlář, který uložil dlouhé bidlo na dno loďky.

Orlin se připojil k cihláři a společně vyrazili po poněkud pevnější cestě od jezera dále na blata.

„Pane zaklínač, nesmíte mít za zlé místním lidem, že na vás tak zírají. Většina z nich nebyla nikdy dále než ve Wyzimě. Neznají svět a vědmáka vidí poprvé." omlouval se po cestě cihlář.

„Nemám jim to za zlé. Jsem zvyklý, že mě prostí lidé okukují. Okukují, nebo vyhánějí. Často obojí. Nejprve okukují a pak když vyřeším jejich problémy, tak místo placení, se mě pokouší vyhnat. Doufám, že ve vaší vesnici to bude jiné."

„To nemusíte mít strach. Pokud si vás najmeme, tak vám také zaplatíme. Přesně jak se domluvíme, do posledního orénu. Podvod je velký hřích, vodní páni by nám to nikdy neodpustili. A my je nechceme rozhněvat."

„Kdo jsou vodní páni?" zajímal se Orlin. _Pokud mají někoho, kdo vystupuje jako božstvo, proč se neobrátili se svými problémy na ně?_

„Vaska vám to vysvětlí, mně nepřísluší o nich mluvit."

Netrvalo dlouho a došli do osady. Vesnice, která Orlinovi spíše připomínala jen několik domků utopených v močále, žila svým vlastním životem. Lidé rozmlouvali, ale Orlina zaujalo, že ve vesnici byly především ženy.

„Kde jsou všichni muži? Vidím tu jen samé ženy a několik dětí."

„Jsou u jezera, vyrábí cihly. Všichni muži a starší chlapci musí pracovat. O kvalitní cihly je zájem, máme zakázky až z Mariboru a pokud by nepracovali všichni, mohlo by se stát, že nesplníme termín dodání. To by uškodilo naší reputaci. Pokud se zeptáte, Vaska vám jistě řekne víc."

„Kdo je ten Vaska? Stále o něm mluvíte, ale ještě jste mi neřekl, kdo to vlastně je."

„Ta Vaska!" zdůraznil cihlář, „Vaska je představená vesnice. Mluví za nás s vodními pány a cizinci. Já vám již více neřeknu, poznáte ji sám. Tudy, pojďte do domu"

Orlin následoval muže do domu stojícímu na okraji bažiny. Ve spoře osvětleném domě nebylo příliš nábytku. Viděl jen krb, malou skříň, stůl, za kterým seděla starší žena a u stěny byl oltář rybolidí.

 _Rybolidé, tak jako ti u Bremervoordu z města Ys. Tak tohle jsou ti jejich vodní páni. Musí bydlet na dně jezera._

„Tohle je Vaska," představil ženu sedící za stolem cihlář. Vasko, toto je Orlin. Je to zaklínač. Mohl by nám pomoci s tím našim problémem."

Vaska vstala. Podívala se na Orlina, a pustila se do cihláře.

„Ty jeden mezku! Co tě to napadlo, vědmáka sem vodit. Vodní páni se budou velice hněvat! Poslala jsem tě na trh. To mně neříkej, že si ho koupil na tržišti. Určitě si zase nasával v krčmě. Kde jsou naše peníze, patří všem, nejsou na tvůj chlast! Koukej odtud zmizet, ať už tě tu nevidím. Vyřídím si to s tebou později, pokud mě vodní páni nepředběhnou!"

Orlin pobaveně pozoroval celou scénku a rychle uhnul od dveří, když okolo něj cihlář probíhal, následován hozeným pohrabáčem. Žena se otočila na Orlina.

„Omlouvám se, že jste to musel vidět, zaklínači. Pokud bych to neudělala, mohl by příště na loďce přivézt i výběrčího daní. Hloupý je na to dost." Vaska si povzdechla. „Kde vás potkal?"

„U Chlupatého medvěda, v krčmě v klášterní čtvrti," odpověděl Orlin. Rozhodl se nezabíhat do podrobností, nevěděl, jak by žena reagovala na někoho, kdo si před pár hodinami znepřátelil šéfa místního podsvětí.

„V krčmě, já si to myslela. Proč sem, já hloupá, neposlala na nákupy raději jeho bratra. Je sice ještě hloupější než on, ale aspoň to není člověk, který by vysedával po hospodách," říkala si žena spíše pro sebe. Orlin měl pocit, že úplně zapomněla, že stojí vedle ní a lehce si odkašlal. Vaska se na něj podívala.

„Je mi to trapné, ale nevím, co mám dělat. Jak vám ten hlupák jistě řekl, máme problém. A ne ledajaký problém. Jde o problém s drakem! Zároveň nevím, zda vás mohu najmout. Vodní páni musí rozhodnout. Již se stmívá, pokud chcete, lehněte si támhle ke svatyni vodních pánů. Já půjdu k jejich oltáři u jezera a zeptám se jich na rozhodnutí. Pokud budou souhlasit, jistě se dohodneme na zakázce."

Orlin, vědouc, že není dobré se vysmívat zvykům obyčejných lidí, přikývnul. Vaska přes sebe přehodila hrubě tkaný plášť a vyrazila do stmívající se bažiny. Olin se rozhodl nespat, posadil se na paty před oltář rybolidí a než se pohroužil do meditace, chvilku přemýšlel.

 _Drak? V životě jsem neviděl draka. Je jich už tak málo. Kodex sice říká nezabíjet draky, ale vždyť i nejslavnější zaklínač naší školy, Jiří Drakobijec, se stal slavný jen díky tomu, že zabil draka. Tohle je příležitost. Musím tu zakázku získat za každou cenu._

Už svítalo, když Orlin uslyšel někoho vstoupit do místnosti.

„Neruším vás, zaklínači?" ozvala se Vaska, která se právě vrátila od jezera.

„Vidím, že jste vzdával hold vodním pánům. Líbíte se mi, a jim nakonec také. Pojďte si sednout. Něco posnídáme a promluvíme si."

Orlin vstal. Otočil se a přisedl si k ženě, která právě krájela chléb a mazala ho tlustou vrstvou sádla. Žena se na zaklínače usmívala. Z toho Orlin usoudil, že jednání s vodními pány dopadlo dobře a mohl by získat zakázku. Zakázku na draka. Stále tomu nemohl uvěřit.

Zaklínač si přisedl k ženě. Vzal si od ní krajíc chleba se sádlem, poděkoval a zakousl se.

„Tak co, jak dopadlo jednání s vodními pány?" zeptal se Orlin s plnou pusou.

„S plnou pusou se nemluví, synku. Nejprve dojez, tvou zakázku probereme potom. Není kam spěchat, Drak nikam neuteče." Poučila ho Vaska, skládajíc před Orlina misku plnou jablek.

Orlin se pustil do jablka a zeptal se: „Mohu si vzít jablko pro svou klisnu? Mám ji ve městě a ona jablka miluje."

Vaska se usmála.

„Ovšem, je dobře, že myslíš i na ostatní, i když je to jen kůň. Hádám, že nemáš příliš přátel, když jsi pořád někde na cestě."

„To máte pravdu, nemám. Tedy mám dva bratry, se kterými jsem vyrůstal, ale ty jsem neviděl od zimy. Zorka, moje klisna, je jediná, s kým si mohu promluvit, ale jsem na to už zvyklý."

Vaska pokývala hlavou. „Každé řemeslo sebou nese i nepříjemnosti, ale zase se podíváte po světě. To se většině místních lidí nepoštěstí. Ale co, konec planých tlachů. Vidím, že jste již dojedl, je tedy čas promluvit si o obchodu."

Orlin, šťastný, že se konečně dostávají k důvodu jeho pobytu, jen přikývnul. Byl opravdu zvědavý, co může očekávat.

Vaska se podívala zaklínači do kočičích očí a začala. „Předem říkám, že nejsme příliš bohatí, ale na čem se domluvíme, to vám zaplatíme do posledního orénu. Vím, že za draka budete chtít hodně peněz. Počítám s tím a mohu vám nabídnout dvě stě orénů."

„Dvě stě orénů mně nabízeli za trolla. Drak je značně nebezpečnější a navíc, jeho lov je proti zaklínačskému kodexu."

 _Je to sice proti kodexu, ale každý zaklínač kodex někdy poruší, navíc je to drak. Mohl bych být stejně slavný jako zaklínač Jiří. Jednou by v síni gryfa mohla být i má freska, přímo za místem velmistra. Zaklínač Jiří a Orlin. Dva nejslavnější zaklínači školy gryfa._

Zamyšlený Orlin vůbec nezpozoroval, že se ho Vaska na něco ptá. „Pane, povídám, pane, souhlasíte?"

„Co? Omlouvám se, přemýšlel jsem. Co jste navrhovala?"

„Povídám, že můžeme zaplatit tři sta orénů, ale ne víc. Je to vše, co má naše vesnice našetřeno, za tři sta orénů, budete ochoten nám pomoci? Dokud je drak v bažinách, nemůže nikdo na bylinky."

Náhle dostal Orlin nápad. _Bylinky! Vždyť tohle je skvělý způsob, jak získat bylinky. Nemusím běhat po loukách jak pitomec a nemusím za ně platit těm vydřiduchům, co si říkají kořenáři. Stačí zahrát zaklínače, co se slituje. Ha, budu slavný, a ještě na tom vydělám!_

Orlin se usmál. „No dobrá, mohl bych se nad vámi slitovat. Vezmu tři sta orénů a k tomu bylinky, které potřebuji na své elixíry. Bylinky dáte předem. Na draka se potřebuji připravit."

 _Kdybych musel před tím drakem utéct, alespoň budu mít bylinky._

„Och, díky zaklínači. Vodní páni říkali, že jste dobrý člověk. Jaké bylinky byste chtěl, mám je všechny tady ve skříni, jen si řekněte. Není jich moc, to víte, drak řádí. Ale pokud nás ho zbavíte, dám vám, co si řeknete."

„Dobrá, teď mně řekněte, co o tom drakovi víte."

„To k nám přišli dva cihlářští tovaryši. Vydali se oba do bažin hledat místo, na kterém by se dala postavit nová pec na vypalování cihel. Brodili se hustým porostem a tu náhle uslyšeli znepokojivý hlas krkavce. Mysleli, že je to neblahé znamení od vodních pánů. Chtěli se dozvědět, proč zlověstný pták tak divoce kráká, a tak spěchali k místu, odkud jeho křik zazníval. Krkavce spatřili na okraji malého pahorku, rázem pochopili."

Vaska znovu pohlédla na zaklínače.

„Na pahorku uviděli hnízdit obrovského draka. Ten se rozvaloval po trávě, právě sežral nějaké velké zvíře. Těžce oddychoval a při každém hlasitém výdechu vycházel z jeho tlamy oheň a z nozder černý kouř. Celé tělo měl pokryté šupinami a na bocích mu visela blanitá křídla. Oba se polekali a rozběhli se zpět do vesnice. Po cestě zpátky dělali na kmenech stromů sekerou značky, aby draka zase našli. Já se jim nejdříve vysmála. Žádní draci přece nežijí, cha! Oni však přísahali, že mluví čistou pravdu, a proto jsme se vydali na draka podívat. Tak jsme draka spatřili i my ostatní."

Orlin zaujatě poslouchal. _Tohle je opravdu zajímavý příběh. Nepřipomíná nic, o čem bych četl v manuskriptech starých zaklínačských mistrů._

„Ptala jsem se na radu vodních pánů. Když neodpověděli, myslela jsem, že je to jejich zkouška."

 _Jistě, věřící člověk se vždy ptá na radu svých bohů. A vždy je velice překvapený, když bohové neodpovídají. Jsem rád, že já v nic nevěřím._ Pomyslel si Orlin a usmál se na Vasku. „Jak to bylo dál?"

„Poručila jsem lidem z vesnice, aby nejprve zhotovili pevnou dřevěnou mříž. Tu jsme v noci zavěsili na stromy kousek od pahorku. Poté jsme opatrně k drakovi poslali malé jehně jako návnadu. Drak zavětřil lákavou kořist a začal se k jehněti líně sunout. Ale to už jsme na něj hodili mříž s ostrými hroty, na které jsme ještě naházeli spoustu kamení. Nejvíce na místo hlavy a ocasu. Mříž byla velmi těžká a drak se pod ní nemohl pohnout. Začal strašlivě řvát. Z tlamy plival kyselinu do velké dálky, ale past ho držela jako v kleštích. Rychle jsem nařídila zatížit mříž kládami, aby se už odtamtud nedostal. Chtěli jsme, aby chcípnul. Bohužel, nějak se odtamtud osvobodil a teď zabíjí každého, kdo vstoupí do močálů."

Vaska vstala, otevřela skříň a vyndala z ní krabici plnou bylinek. „Tady zaklínači, podívej se na bylinky, které jsem ti slíbila."

 _Vlaštovičník, Dvouzubec, Bílá myrta, Vraní oko. Všechno, co roste v bažinách, je toho málo, akorát co se vejde do brašničky u pasu._

„Drahá paní, málo máte bylinek. Obávám se, že budu potřebovat všechno, co máte, pokud se mám na draka dobře připravit a mít nějakou šanci na vítězství."

„Samozřejmě zaklínači. Vezmi si všechno, bylinky rostou všude po blatech. Jakmile bude drak mrtvý, nasbíráme pro sebe nové."

Orlin vybral celou krabici, bylinky dal do brašničky u pasu, otočil se na ženu a upřeně se na ní podíval.

„Potřebuji, aby během lovu nikdo nechodil do bažin. Je to velice důležité. Každý neopatrný pohyb by mohl draka vyplašit a donutit ho zaútočit. Boj s drakem bez přípravy znamená jistou smrt, musím ho tedy napadnout první, ale až ve chvíli, kdy budu připraven."

Zaklínač vyšel z chalupy a otočil se k ženě. „Ukažte mně značky ve stromech, podél kterých se dostanu k dračímu doupěti."

Vaska vedla na okraj vesnice a ukázala na křížem udělané záseky do stromu. „Jděte po těchto značkách, dovedou vás do doupěte, ale dejte pozor, drak je jistě rozzuřený a plive kyselinu na velmi velkou vzdálenost."

„Nemějte obavy, není to první netvor, kterého lovím. Nejdříve se na draka jen podívám. Sám posoudím, co od něj mohu očekávat. Pustím se do něj teprve po přípravě."

„Samozřejmě, pane, podívejte se, co budete potřebovat. Když tak přijďte, pomůžeme vám, jak jen budeme moci.

Orlin se podíval do bažiny, ve které se válela ranní mlha. Přitáhnul si na hrudi přezku řemenu, držící mu na zádech ocelový meč a vyrazil.

V.

Zaklínač pomalu následoval značky vytesané ve stromech. Postupoval pomalu, nechtěl na sebe draka upozornit.

 _Drak, opravdový drak? Popis tomu vcelku nasvědčoval, ale nikdy sem neslyšel o drakovi, který by plival kyselinu. Ale ani zaklínači přece nemají všechny informace o dracích. Zderad říkal, že nejvíc informací o dracích je v naší knihovně. Ani čarodějové prý nemají obsáhlejší znalosti. Proč já sem jen tenkrát nedával víc pozor. Pokud tohle dokážu, budu moci připsat něco do rukopisů naší školy. Poslední,_ _kdo něco takového udělal, byl velmistr Bohdan._

Orlin si všimnul, že se značka stáčí do bažiny, podél hustého křoví, za kterou se rýsovaly zbytky věže.

 _To musí být divný drak. Tovaryši říkali, že z tlamy vycházel oheň a z nozder černý kouř. Vaska zase tvrdí, že plival kyselinu. Jeden z nich si vymýšlí, ale kdo? Musím být velice opatrný._

Zaklínač se podíval na zbytky věže. _Jaký mág si mohl postavit věž uprostřed bažiny plné různé havěti? Mágové jsou opravdu divní._

Orlin obešel věž. Momentálně se brodil po kolena ve vodě. Nohy se mu pletly do vodních rostlin, rostoucích na dně a bahno mu vnikalo do bot.

 _To je hrozný humus. Kudy to ti cihláři chodí._

Vyšel z vody a uviděl před sebou další jezírko. Na vzdálené straně se válely zbytky klece, obklopené rozházenými kameny a troskami klád. Ostatky neúspěšného lovu cihlářů. Uprostřed jezírka se zvedal mírný pahorek. Kolem pahorku se válelo množství ohlodaných kostí zvířat i lidí.

„No kurva! To si snad děláte srandu!" zaklel Orlin nahlas, když uviděl tvora rozvalujícího se na pahorku. Tvor spokojeně ohlodával stehenní kost nějakého nebohého člověka. Zjevně již delší čas, protože kost byla obraná téměř dočista.

Orlin si tvora znovu prohlédnul a neměl již pochyb. Tvor, kterého cihláři vydávali za draka, byla obyčejná wyverna. Sice královská, ale stále jen wyverna.

 _To jsem mohl tušit. Hned mě to mělo být divné. Jaký drak by také plival kyselinu._ Bručel si v duchu Orlin. _Na druhou stranu, tři sta orénů za královskou wyvernu nedostanu každý den. Cena je více než příznivá a zvládnu ji i svým ocelovým mečem._

Orlin vytasil meč. Wyverna ho náhle ucítila. Během okamžiku, takovou rychlostí, jakou by zaklínač u wyverny nepředpokládal, se otočila a zavřískla. Zamávala křídly a vznesla se. Orlin si uvědomil, že nesmí zůstat po kolena ve vodě. Musel být připraven uhýbat jejím náletům a u toho se nemohl brodit vodou. Odrazil se proto a vyskočil z vody na pahorek, kde ještě před chvílí wyverna hodovala.

První nálet přišel téměř okamžitě. Orlin se mu vyhnul rychlou piruetou a u toho seknul po wyverně svým mečem. Byl o vteřinu pomalejší a minul. Wyverna se otočila ve vzduchu a plivla po zaklínači kyselinu. Orlin sotva stačil uskočit. Silná kyselina mu potřísnila kazajku a vypálila do ní hluboké díry.

Zaklínač počkal až wyverna udělá další nálet a vrhnul po ní znamení Aard. Doufal, že ji srazí k zemi a souboj bude rozhodnutý, ale wyverna se jen otřásla a podařilo se jí udržet ve vzduchu. Podle jejího křiku však poznal, že ji opravdu rozzuřil. Rychle se vrhnul do strany, aby se vyhnul dalšímu plivanci a přemýšlel, co dál.

 _Co teď, ta mrcha je silná. Aard ji k zemi nesrazí. Jak ji dostat na zem?_

Viděl, jak wyverna podniká další nálet. Složil prsty do znamení Quen. Pařáty netvora se setkaly s neviditelným štítem. Znamení odrazilo drápy, ale úder byl tak silný, že Orlina odhodil zpět do vody. Náhle dostal nápad.

Při dalším náletu zaklínač skočil proti netvorovi. Pařát roztrhnul Orlinovu kazajku na rameni, ale jeho meč dosáhnul na křídlo. Wyverna se však natočila a zaklínač místo křídla trefil špičkou zbraně pouzejejí hrudník. Rána byla mělká, ale dostatečná na to, aby wyvernu srazila na zem. Orlin viděl, jak se pokouší znova vzlétnout. Věděl, že ji to nesmí dovolit.

Přesunul se rychlým skokem k wyverně dosud ležící na zemi. Levou ruku složil do znamení a wyverna zavřeštěla. Zoufale mávala křídly, ale při sebevětší snaze se nemohla odlepit od země.

Z yrdenu se jen tak nedostaneš. Pomyslel si těžce oddychující Orlin ve chvíli, kdy se piruetou vyhnul dalšímu plivanci kyseliny.

Wyverna byla na zemi, ale stále bojovala a nehodlala se vzdát. Tloukla okolo sebe křídly a plivala kyselinu. Orlin se znovu zaštítil znamením. Uhnul křídlu a ťal wyverně po krku. Ta na poslední chvíli uhnula a meč zasáhnul jen mělce. Rána křídlem, která přišla zprava, byla opravdu nečekaná. Quen zaklínače zaštítil, ale síla rány ho stejně srazila na kolena. Orlin zvedl hlavu a díval wyverně přímo do tlamy. Tlamy, která se otevírala. Netvor se zjevně rozhodl zaklínače zakousnout. Vymrštil se a mečem ji rozseknul krk. Wyverna zavřeštěla. Začala okolo sebe zoufale mlátit, zaklínač sotva stačil uskočit z dosahu jejích křídel.

Orlin sledoval wyvernu. Ta sebou tloukla čím dál méně. Nakonec už neměla sílu, zůstala ležet ve vodě, zbarvené do červena její krví. Ještě jednou vydala zoufalý výkřik a ztuhla.

 _Drak. Prý drak. Díky bohu, že to byla jen wyverna. Kdyby to byl drak, už bych byl dávno mrtvý. Opravdu se nemohu rovnat Jiřímu Drakobijci._

Orlin wyverně uťal tlapu a vydal se do vesnice cihlářů.

„Pane zaklínači, žijete? Jste v pořádku?" ptala se Vaska se starostmi v očích.

„Jsem, váš drak je mrtvý, tady je jeho tlapa. Dejte mi tři sta orénů a potřebuji někoho, kdo by mě mohl převézt zpět do Wyzimy."

Vaska, vidící část těla wyverny okamžitě zmizela mezi domy. Po chvíli se vrátila a nesla naditý měšec.

„Tady pane. Tři sta orénů, přesně jak jsme se domluvili. Věděla jsem, že nám pomůžete. Vodní páni to předpověděli. Co se týče dopravy do Wyzimy, převozník chce odplouvat, požádala jsem ho, aby vás vzal s sebou."

Díky, je nezvyklé vidět lidi, držící své slovo."

„Nikdy bychom se neodvážili slovo porušit. Vodní páni by byli nespokojení. Sbohem zaklínači. Ať ti vodní páni požehnají."

Orlin se usmál a děkovně kývnul na Vasku. _Ty se z těch vodních pánů jednou zblázníš. S věkem se to bude zhoršovat._ Pomyslel si zaklínač, když odcházel po cestě k jezeru, kde na něj již čekal převozník.

Nasedl do loďky. „Vzhůru do Wyzimy. Musím si vyzvednout Zorku u toho chlapa."

Na wyzimském mole stál muž a díval se na loďku se zaklínačem. Hned, jak Orlin vystoupil na molo, vytáhnul kuši.

„Beranina se nechává pozdravovat!"zakřičel muž a vystřelil po zaklínači.

Ten zareagoval zcela instinktivně. Ve chvíli, kdy viděl muže vytáhnout kuši, tasil meč, a když vystřelil, byl již ve střehu. Odrazil šíp, skokem se dostal k muži a rozpáral ho jako rybu.

 _Vypadá to, že sem toho chlapa opravdu naštval. Budu si muset dávat pozor. Zajdu do banky k Vivaldimu, vyměním si poslední koruny za orény a vypadnu z města. Brzy začne zima. Měl bych se vydat k moři sehnat loď. Do pevnosti daleko, a pokud neodpluji brzy, sníh zasype průsmyky. Musel bych pak přezimovat někde jinde a nemám ponětí kde._

Orlin vyrazil do čtvrti nelidí, kde, jak věděl, se nacházela pobočka banky.

„Čím mohu služiť?" ptal se trpaslík, ve chvíli, kdy zaklínač vstoupil do dveří.

„Potřebuji vyměnit koruny za orény. Myslíte, že bych za to mohl dostat alespoň dvě stě orénů?"

Trpaslík přepočítal zaklínačovy peníze. „Plácl ste sa do čela? S poplatkom banke vám dám necelů stovečku. Povězme devadesáť?"

„Sakra, potřebuji alespoň dvě stě, abych mohl odplout na zimu do naší pevnosti."

„Nemám páru, kdě jest vaša škola, zaklínaču. Ale estli potřebujete peňaze, možete zkusiť královsků nabídku na strigu."

„V tom je politika, s tím nechci nic mít. S politikou jsou vždy akorát problémy."

„Tož nemám páru, estli je v tem politikaření. ale za zkůšku to enem stojí. Odměna jest tři tisícovky orénů. Navštivte půrkrabíčka Velerada v obchodnický čtvrti, povie vám k temu podrobnosti."

 _Měl bych to zkusit?_ Uvažoval Orlin. _Tři tisíce orénů, to jsou sakra dobrý prachy. S tím bych mohl odjet do školy přezimovat, a ještě by mně zbylo na příští rok._

„Dobrá, dejte mi devadesát orénů. Půjdu za Veleradem."

Trpaslík dal zaklínači peníze a popřál štěstí.

Zaklínač vyšel z banky a zamířil ke chrámu Melitelé. Před domem vedle chrámu uviděl uvázanou Zorku a u ní spícího chlapa. Orlin zatřásl s mužem a probudil ho.

„Pane zaklínač! Byl jste pryč celou noc, měl jsem strach, že už jste mrtvý. Ale nebojte se, klisna je najedená a z vašich brašen se nic neztratilo. Celou dobu jsem tu seděl."

Orlin se podíval do brašen, opravdu nic nechybělo. „Jsi opravdu poctivý. To se moc nevidí. Děkuji za hlídání."

Zaklínač vyndal z kapsy jablko a dal ho Zorce. Ta radostně zařehtala a znovu se pokusila sníst i jeho prsty. Nasednul na Zorku a vydal se do obchodní čtvrti, najít purkrabího Velerada.

Wyzimký purkrabí Velerad byl vcelku milý chlapík. Zaklínače uvítal zamračeným výrazem a místo pozdravu na něj vyštěknul. „Co jsi zač?"

„Jsem zaklínač. Prý tu máte problém se strigou." odpověděl klidně Orlin.

„Zaklínačský medailon máš? Bez něj ti nebudu ani nic říkat."

Orlin sáhnul pod kazajku a vytáhnul stříbrný medailon ve tvaru hlavy gryfa.

„Dobře, tak poslouchej. Nech si koně v místních stájích. Než mně řekneš ano nebo ne, bylo by lepší, kdyby ses na tu strigu zašel podívat. Potom se s tebou budu bavit dál. Striga je na starém královském zámku, vylézá ze sarkofágu pouze v noci."

„Vím, jak se chová striga." přerušil Orlin Velerada. „Dobrá, půjdu se na ní podívat a pak si promluvíme."

Orlin se vydal na starý zámek _. Jestli mám strigu zabít, musím se na to dobře připravit. Striga není topivec, to je vidět i na odměně._

Dojel na starý zámek, vylezl do prvního poschodí. Usadil se ve velké místnosti, která vypadala, jako starý taneční sál. _Tady počkám. Striga vylézá jen v noci, takže mám ještě čas._ Řekl si, posadil se a pohroužil do meditace.

Když se Orlin probral z tranzu, byla už noc. Jeho citlivý zaklínačský sluch zachytil skřípot víka otevíraného sarkofágu. Vyhlédl z okna a uviděl ji. Striga přecházela po nádvoří a zamířila ven ze zámku. Po chvíli se ozval výkřik a striga se vracela. V tlamě plné ostrých zubů měla střeva nějakého nešťastníka, jdoucího pozdě domů z krčmy. Nyní ho táhla za sebou.

 _Ulovila ho opravdu brzy, přitom výkřik byl slyšet z daleka. Je obrovsky rychlá, silné čelisti. Tahle zakázka je opravdu nebezpečná. Ale když se z draka vyklubala wyverna, mohl bych se alespoň předvést se strigou. To by bylo vyprávění na dlouhé zimní večery. Vsadím se, ostatní by tomu nemohli uvěřit. Navíc ty peníze opravdu potřebuji._

Zaklínač se vyplížil ze zámku a zamířil zpět za Veleradem.

„Velerade. Myslím, že zabít ji je obtížné, ale možné. Za tři tisíce orénů se o to pokusím."

Velerad zblednul jako kdyby mu Orlin hlásil vraždu krále.

„Tiše zaklínači! Jen za takové řeči bys mohl přijít o hlavu. Nikdo tu nemluvil o zabíjení. Je to dcera našeho krále Foltesta. Nesmí jí spadnout jediný vlásek z hlavy. Čarodějové, které Foltest povolal, říkali, že je možné princeznu odčarovat. Král se toho chytnul a o zabíjení nechce ani slyšet."

Orlin se zasmál a začal balit. „Pokud si čarodějové myslí, že je možné ji odčarovat, mohou se o to pokusit. Já mám svůj život rád."

Velerad ho sledoval a pak tiše řekl: „Jeden z nich to již zkoušel. Moc toho z něj nezbylo."

„Tomu docela věřím, ale já nechci dopadnout jako on. Já mám svůj život rád a ani tři tisíce orénů nejsou tolik, abych se kvůli tomu nechal zabít."

Velerad vstal. Přešel k zaklínači a zašeptal: „Existují jistí moudří lidé. Lidé, kteří by dali osm set orénů, pokud by se během souboje stala nehoda. Kdyby striga zemřela."

„Tomu také věřím, zaklínače by král nechal popravit. Moudří lidé by se zbavili strigy, a ještě by ušetřili. Nejsem hlupák, Velerade, tak ho ze mne nedělej." podíval se Orlin vyčítavě na purkrabího.

„Král by tě určitě nenechal popravit. Viděl těla, která zůstala po jejím řádění a nikdy by nedal popravit někoho, kdo se jen bránil při pokusu o zrušení kletby. Pravda, jistě by tě vyhnal, ale s prázdnou bys neodešel, zaklínači."

Zaklínač, stále ještě balící své věci, se upřeně podíval na Velerada. „Tak dobrá. Za pokus to stojí, odměna těch moudrých lidí by byla dostatečná. Zkusím ji odčarovat, ale nehody se stávají. A stávají se často."

Velerad porozuměl. Pokýval hlavou a poděkoval zaklínači. Orlin vyšel z místnosti a uviděl skupinku mužů, kteří po něm nápadně pokukovali. Chvíli přemýšlel, co jsou zač a proč na něj tak civí, ale pak mu to došlo. _Beranina! Ten parchant mě chce pořád odkrouhnout._

Orlin vyrazil zpět na zámek. Připravil si svůj stříbrný meč, který vytáhnul od sedla své klisny. Klisnu uvázal ke stromu nedaleko brány zámku. Všiml si také, že za ním neustále jede pět mužů. Sledovali ho už od Velerada.

 _No pánové, když mě chcete sledovat, budete muset přijmout důsledky. Striga se dobře nažere. Aspoň k něčemu posloužíte. Ale stejně, až dostanu odměnu za strigu, musím se rychle vypařit. Ten chlap si nedá pokoj, dokud mě nezabije._

Vstoupil do stejného sálu, ve kterém již jednou byl. Nesl si kožené pouzdro, které vyndal ze sedlových brašen. Otevřel ho a prohlédl své elixíry. Viděl, jak je striga rychlá. Věděl také, že se vyplácí být připraven na boj v noci. Vytáhl z pouzdra tři lahvičky. Vichřici, kočku, a pro všechny případy i láhev vlaštovky. Nemohl riskovat, že ho netvor překvapí. Lahvičky si připravil na stůl. Vypije je teprve, až se striga objeví. Pak si sednul zády ke stěně a pohroužil se do stavu meditace.

Meditoval až do noci. Když ho náhle z tranzu vytrhly hlasy. Muži, kteří ho sledovali, vcházeli na nádvoří s meči a sekerami v rukou.

 _Kurva, teď ne. Teď na to fakt nemám čas._

Náhle uslyšel známý skřípot víka sarkofágu. On ho slyšel, zabijáci Beraniny však ne. Orlin rychle vypil vichřici a kočku. Bezprostředně poté, co elixíry vypil,se mu udělalo hrozně zle, zmocnila se ho zimnice a motala se mu hlava. Po chvilce potíže odezněly a elixíry začaly účinkovat. Vlaštovku schoval do brašničky u pasu.

Ozvalo se zařvání. Z hrobky se vyřítila striga. Než muži stačili zareagovat, začala jatka. Prvního zabijáka striga srazila na zem ze skoku. Druhému ukousla hlavu. Další po ní seknul sekerou. Striga však byla ohromně rychlá. Uhnula sekeře a ukousla chlapovi obličej. Zbývající dva se dali na útěk. Prvního chytila téměř okamžitě. Skočila na něj zezadu a zakousla se mu do krku. Zaklínač uslyšel křupnutí a chlap se zhroutil. Poslední muž náhle zakopnul. Striga ho chytla a drápy mu rozsekla břicho. Nezabila ho však, odešla zpět a pustila se do prvního, který stále žil ve chvíli kdy se do něj zakousla. Byl slyšet výkřik, pak už jen vrčení strigy. Orlin celý masakr sledoval z okna.

 _Je obrovsky rychlá. Ani s elixíry proti ní nemám žádnou šanci. Zabije mě, pokud mě najde. Kurva za osm set orénů se tu přece nenechám zabít. Nechci skončit jako oni._

Orlin se rozhodl. Věděl sice, že promarnil zbytečně dva elixíry, ale usoudil, že je to lepší než se nechat zabít.

Sebral své pouzdro se zbylými lahvičkami a pomalu, potichu se plížil pryč ze zámku. Dával si velký pozor, aby ho neviděl muž s rozseklým břichem. Věděl, že jakmile by na něj raněný muž zavolal, striga by si zaklínače všimla.

Dostal se až ke stromu, kde uvázal svou klisnu. Ta se vzpínala a pokoušela se utrhnout od stromu. Byla k smrti vyděšená. Cítila strigu a slyšela křik umírajících mužů. Orlin složil prsty do znamení Axii a uklidnil ji. Odvázal Zorku a vyrazil tryskem pryč.

 _Lepší utéct než chcípnout. Hlavně mě nesmí najít Velerad ani král. Peníze na loď seženu jinde,_ myslel si, když ujížděl na západ jako by měl v zádech samotnou smrt.


End file.
